We're No Angels
by jakefanatic
Summary: George is forced to take on the role as father instead of General after an incident changes his friend and a few members of SG-1 into 10year old kids because two boys, Jack & Jacob, continually cause chaos at the SGC!
1. Chapter One

The day **had** started off like any other day. General Hammond arrived in his office at the SGC promptly at 0700 hours. His first of two cups of coffee for the morning was placed on his desk along with the overnight Commanding Officer's report at 0710. He had the usually forty-five minutes to read the report, fill out the requisition forms for the day, answer any voice mails from the Pentagon, and read over the mission notes for the day's first briefing.

By 0800, the first briefing had begun. George had been looking forward to the briefing. Not only was it with SG-1 but, for once, it started on time. Normally, when Hammond had a briefing or debriefing with SG-1 it always started fifteen to twenty minutes late. One reason being that Colonel O'Neill never forced Dr. Jackson to follow military protocol with respect to briefings or anything else for that matter. Of course, the Colonel sometimes disregarded the regulations himself, like never turning in his mission reports on time. So Hammond shouldn't have been surprised that O'Neill never enforced the rules and regulations with Dr. Jackson. But at times it was an inconvenience.

Only Hammond didn't have to worry about the inconvenience today because Colonel O'Neill wasn't at the SGC; he was on vacation at that lake of his where no fish seemed to exist. In all the years Jack fished there he had never caught a fish. Hell, Hammond assumed Jack probably had never even seen a fish while fishing. Hammond's good friend, Jacob Carter, was leading this particular mission. George knew he could always count on Jacob to be punctual. And George could always, **always** count on Jacob for getting everyone to the meeting on time, even if he had to drag him or her by their ear.

This morning's briefing had been no different. Much to George's amusement, he witnessed his friend escorting Dr. Jackson into the briefing room. The poor young man looked a shade paler, no doubt from coming under fire from one of the toughest two stars Generals in the Airforce. Jacob may never be the biggest man in a room but he could scare the crap out of anyone. All Jacob had to do was stare in cold silence. If that didn't work, which was a rare occasion, he could intimidate his 'victim', often making them feel small and insignificant for disobeying an order.

Hammond also knew that Jacob was a smart enough man to know that fear and intimidation didn't always work to get what he wanted. However, the problem with Jacob was he had never been subtle about anything. After all, why use subtly when a sledgehammer worked just as well, if not faster? Direct and to the point, that's how Jacob wanted it, that's how Jacob delivered it…whether you were ready or not.

Like this mission which was Jacob's idea, Hammond barely greeted the man before he started going into the details. He had come to Earth to enlist Hammond's help in recruiting volunteers. Only Jacob hadn't put it so delicately. In fact, he was insistent on needing a team to complete the mission. And like many other occasions, George was left wondering just how Jacob ever managed to get a woman to marry him.

But of course, and no surprise to Hammond, Major Carter had quickly volunteered first. The young woman was so much like her old man. Mainly when it came to Jacob's strengths and the Carter stubbornness. Thank God she retained her finer qualities from her mother, along with her mother's looks. She was the perfect blending of her father and mother, an intelligent, beautiful, tough woman and an exceptional officer and human being.

And with Major Carter on board for the mission, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c quickly followed. Both men appeared eager for action despite the absence of their leader. Hammond didn't see any harm. While Jacob was a pain in the ass, George trusted Jacob with his life and with the lives of those under his command. And while Jacob was loyal to the Tok'ra because of Selmak, Hammond knew Jacob was strongly loyal to Earth as well and would never intentionally put any of Hammond's people in danger.

Jacob explained to them that the mission was to benefit Earth. He knew of the SGC's quest to discover new technologies, be them weaponry or other. The planet, Geban, Jacob and Selmak had discovered was of no use to the Tok'ra or the Gou'ald because both races had far superior healing abilities and healing technologies. However, Jacob believed Earth might be able to benefit from the medical technologies that possibly existed on Geban.

The mission appeared to be the standard exploration mission as Jacob quickly briefed everyone on layout of the ruins, including certain sections that should be checked out carefully. Locations that Selmak believed would contain said technologies. Only once the briefing was over did Hammond finally give the go ahead for the mission to proceed. A decision he later would regret.

Hammond should have known the day was going to turn bad when Jacob flashed that shit-eating grin of his. It reminding Hammond of the days when the two men were young and seemed hell bent on getting arrested by the MPs. Only they were never caught or incriminated in anything. Of course, George was much younger, a little thinner, and a lot lighter on his feet back then. Maybe never as fast as Jacob, but he never had to worry about being fast. Jacob would always make sure George made it to safety first, often leading the MPs on a wild chase. Then when the two would meet up again, at a pre-designated spot, Jacob would show up with that grin plastered on his face.

And from 0900, when the team had departed, to 1237, George was having a good day. During that time, Hammond had no worries. His was confident in Jacob's abilities to not cause trouble the way Colonel O'Neill seemed to have a knack for. Jacob may be prankster, but not when it came to the mission. Therefore, George didn't have the same anxieties that he normally felt whenever SG-1 went through the Gate. It's not that he doubted the Colonel's abilities, it's just that George would like to keep what little hair he had left on his head, for as long as possible.

But at 1237, the alarms sounded. The General quickly headed down to the control room. SG-1's iris deactivation code had been received. Dr. Jackson's voice sounded urgently over the radio when he announced that they needed medical assistance. After which, Hammond immediately called for the medical team over the loud speakers. Then he hurried to the Gate Room, arriving just as Dr. Jackson and Teal'c emerged from the event horizon.

The moment Hammond saw them he knew the rest of the day was not going to be good. He even had a feeling the week was shot as well. After getting a better look at the condition of two of his people, Hammand adamantly believed the next century was shot! But the obvious question that he was afraid to ask was begging for an answer. And it was Dr. Jackson who answered the question about the black haired boy in Teal'c's arms. Only Hammond didn't really need to hear the answer, he could have guessed by the way the uniforms were too large on the boy and the blond hair girl.

"Jacob needs medical attention immediately!" Daniel announced.

"What happened to them?" Hammond asked as the two men reached the base of the ramp.

"I don't know. Teal'c and I were exploring another section of the ruins when we lost contact with Jacob and Sam. When we found them they were on the ground, unconscious. Along with what's in Teal'c's jacket."

Hammond was handed the jacket. After he slowly opened it he nearly dropped it. An immature and very irate looking symbiote quickly reared its head and hissed at him startling him.

"Is that…?"

"We believe it's Selmak," Daniel explained. "It was lying on Jacob's chest when we found them."

"It appears Selmak was transformed to a more youthful state as well," Teal'c added.

Hammond frowned. He swore he could feel his hair falling out. Would it have been too much to ask, for today to just be an uneventful day?

* * *

Dr. Fraiser arrived at the SGC wondering what new medical miracle she would have to perform today. Janet always welcomed a challenge. She excelled in such situations. It was one of the main reasons why she was assigned to the SGC. The other reason being that she was a formidable officer, despite her size, capable of handling the many officers in command of the SG teams. All strong willed officers with take charge personalities. All officers who quickly learned to obey her commands while in **her** infirmary. And if any were too mouthy, she would give them her sweet smile while jabbing them with a very large needle right in the ass. It worked every single time, just to shut them up.

Only the morning was slow. There were no mouthy Colonels to stick. And she just received a new set of needles and was hoping to try them out. To help pass the time, Janet resorted to doing an inventory of the medical supplies, which was long over due. The only excitement came when Sergeant Siler nearly electrocuted himself, hence the name Sparky. The man zapped himself at least once a month! Luckily for him the voltage was low enough not to stop his heart or do any damage. By lunchtime she released him from her care, sending him home to for the rest of the day.

Things did start to liven up after lunch. Janet had been heading back to the infirmary when Hammond called for the emergency medical staff to the Gate Room. She arrived just as her staff did to find two unconscious children and one cranky immature symbiote. Actually, she couldn't tell if the symbiote was cranky or not. But it did appear agitate and ready to chomp on Hammond's nose. Janet quickly had Hammond fold the jacket back up, trapping the symbiote inside.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Janet asked pulling back the eyelids of the girl and flashing her penlight to judge the reaction of the pupils.

"We found them like this," Daniel answered. "We tried to wake them but there was no response. Then we noticed the blood in Jacob's mouth and hurried back."

"Jacob?" she asked, unable to hide her surprise. It was at that moment that she finally noticed that the uniforms **were** too big on the children.

"We believe this boy is Jacob Carter and that the immature symbiote is Selmak," Teal'c said as Janet gently opened the boy's mouth.

"And, if that's Jacob then this must be Major Carter," Daniel added setting the girl down on a stretcher.

"There is some blood here, possibly from the symbiote exiting his body," Janet said. "I'll need to do a thorough exam just to be certain."

"Doctor, I want you to find out if they **are** in fact Major Carter and her father," Hammond ordered.

"General, shouldn't we go back to the planet to learn more. Possibly found out why or how this happened?" Daniel anxiously asked.

"No. Not until we determine exactly what has happened to our people. Doctor?"

"I'll get right on it, Sir," she nodded then turned to one of her nurses, "Get a tank ready for the symbiote. If it is Selmak, we better do our best to keep him alive. Otherwise, we'll have a very upset General on our hands."

"Yes, Ma'am."

It took a few hours for Dr. Fraiser to finish the exams and tests. Only she hadn't learned much more than what Daniel and Teal'c had already concluded. The children were in fact Major Samantha Carter and General Jacob Carter. The symbiote even had trace amounts of Jacob's blood on it, leaving no doubt in Janet's mind that it was Selmak.

The problem was that Janet couldn't find an explanation for what happened to them. Nothing was wrong with them, other than the fact that the three of them were much, much younger. They were physically healthy in their current conditions. No evidence of tissue damage from their transformation. She even noticed they still had the same scars they bore as adults. Both Sam and Jacob even had naquadah in their blood streams.

Only Dr. Fraiser wasn't entirely sure of their mental status. The exams revealed no signs of trauma or brain damage of any kind. Their brain waves appeared normal, yet they couldn't tell Janet how much of their memories were still intact. That would be determined once Sam or Jacob woke up.

Medical condition aside, Janet found it rather fascinating to look at Sam and Jacob. Seeing these younger versions was like peering into the looking glass for a glimpse of their pasts.

First there was Sam. While she was Janet's best friend, the two never really talked much about each other's past. There was the occasional mention of their failed relationships with men but no mention of their childhood. The here and now was far more exciting than dealing with the past. Looking at her friend now, Janet wondered if Sam was like other children who loved to play. Maybe she was a troublemaker. Or maybe she was a good girl who always did her homework on time. That was probably the case because the adult Sam was a workaholic. There were times she had to be ordered to take a break.

Then there was Jacob, Sam's father. There wasn't too much known about the man other than the reputation that preceded him wherever he went. It was a well-known fact that General Carter was a man you **never** wanted to piss off by disobeying his orders. That he was a man who mastered the art of fear and intimidation when dealing with subordinates. But he **was** also a close friend of General Hammond. There had been several occasions Janet witnessed the two old war-horses reminiscing about the good old days over lunch or dinner in the commissary. From Hammond's friendship with the senior Carter, Janet could only conclude that Jacob was in fact an honorable man, whose bark was worse than his bite. After all, Sam turned out alright having Jacob as a father, so he couldn't have been all that bad.

Hammond's voice sounded pulling her out of her reverie. Glancing at her watch she saw that he was on time for her report. Only problem was that she didn't have much to tell him.

"Doctor, what have you discovered?" Hammond asked when he joined her by the children.

"DNA tests confirm, that this is Major Carter and her father. While I have no DNA test to compare the symbiote to, I think it's safe to assume that it is Selmak."

"Do you know why they've…changed?"

"I've run every test I can think of. My exams show them to be normal, healthy ten or eleven year olds. I did notice certain attributes each had as an adult as carried over into their child versions."

"For instance?"

"Both still have naquadah in their blood. And, if you can see," she explained moving toward Jacob and pushing his hair back to expose more of his forehead. "They still have their scars."

"Jacob's had that scar since he was seven."

"That may be Sir. However, Major Carter shows scars from injuries she received during her service here at the SGC."

"What about their memories? I need to know what happened."

"At this point…I don't know. Their brain waves appear normal. Once they're awake we'll know whether their memories are intact or not."

"Is their condition permanent?"

"Unknown."

Janet observed Hammond. The man was in deep thought. No doubt assessing all the information she had just given him. From the frown on his face he was not satisfied. Hammond didn't like being in the dark about things, especially if it involved anyone under his command. His concern for his people was a huge reason why everyone enjoyed working for General Hammond and would lay their life on the line for him. Janet included.

"I want you to wake them doctor," he ordered.

"Sir, I would recommend that we allow them to wake on their own. They are in no physical danger and appear to just be in a deep sleep. We may do more harm than good if we force them to wake. I did have to give Jacob antibiotics. The wound at the back of his throat has healed but I didn't want to risk an infection. He no longer has the symbiote to heal his illnesses or injuries."

Hammond sighed. Then he slowly moved across the infirmary to where Selmak was resting in his tank. She slowly followed acutely aware that he was not through with his questioning.

"How is Selmak?" Hammond asked.

"Stable and should remain that way. But for how long…I don't know," she replied. "Sir, are you going to send a team to the planet?"

"Not yet. If possible, I want to learn what Major Carter and Jacob have to say. I've already recalled Colonel O'Neill. He'll be here for the briefing first thing tomorrow morning. I will remain on the base until either Jacob or Major Carter awaken. Please, call me the moment one of them does wake up."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

It had been an uneventful day. No fish caught, as usual. A lot of beer drank down, also, as usual. And best of all, no worries. Well, only the worry of running out of Guinness. Other than that, it had been a relaxing day for Jack O'Neill. A well deserved relaxing day and beginning of his week!

He couldn't believe that his team turned down his invite to join him. Actually, he expected Carter to turn him down. The woman was brilliant but never knew when to take a break. She redefined workaholic. Then there was Daniel. He decided to study some artifact SG11 brought back from their recent excursion. And Teal'c, he was helping Daniel before possibly heading off to see his son.

Oh well, their loss. Jack was having a good time without them anyway. Even now, after the sun had passed beyond the horizon to the West, Jack settled inside his cabin in front of a warm fire. He enjoyed these times just listening to the crackle of the fire, smelling the sweetness of the wood as it burns, and of course, the marshmallows. Can't forget those.

The trick to the perfect toasted marshmallows is the length of ones stick. Too short and you singe the fine hairs on your hand. Too long and you risk over toasting the marshmallow because the marshmallow end of the stick drooped into the fire too far. Then the marshmallow usually ended up melting then falling off into the fire or onto your lap! But Jack didn't have anything to worry about. He had the perfect stick and a full bag of marshmallows, all to himself.

"Perfect," he smiled after placing the marshmallow securely on the stick.

Jack extended his treat into the flame. Then waited for the precise moment to retrieve it. Only a knock sounded at the door. The noise distracted him long enough that the marshmallow quickly melted and fell off into the flames.

"Shit!"

The knock came again.

"For crying out loud!" he snapped getting to his feet.

The knock sounded again, only more insistent!

"Coming!" he barked.

He quickly yanked open the door to see an Airforce Major and a Lieutenant standing on his doorstep. Jack should have known that turning the cell phone off wouldn't have worked.

"Colonel O'Neill…"

"I'm on vacation!" he said attempting to close the door.

"Sorry, I have a message from General Hammond," the Major said quickly stopping the door from closing. "You are to return to Cheyenne Mountain immediately."

"I'm on vacation," Jack repeated.

"Sir…he said it's important. It concerns a General Carter and a Major Carter."

"What's the problem?" Jack quickly asked.

"I do not know, Sir."

"You don't know?"

"General Ha…"

"You drove forty miles from your base to tell me you don't know! Did you even ask if their lives were in any danger? They happen to be two very good friends of mine!" Jack snapped making the Major instantly shrink on the spot.

"No, Sir," the younger man said swallowing hard. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Then what **do** you know?" Jack asked, not hiding how annoyed he was for having his vacation interrupted by some incompetent desk clerk.

At least to Jack the Major look like he had spent his entire Air Force career behind a desk. The man looked too green to have seen any combat. Probably a pencil pusher that filled out requisition forms all day and made sure his CO had his coffee on time.

'Geek,' Jack thought glaring at the young man.

"General Hammond only said that it was imperative that you return immediately. The General wanted you well rested for your mission tomorrow morning."

"Very well," Jack sighed. "I'm going to make a call myself and find out what's going on. You can wait here…outside. Then, when I'm finished, you can take me to my transport. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

Just for the hell of it, Jack slammed the door shut. Hard. While annoyed that his vacation was interrupted, he knew Hammond wouldn't recall him unless it was important. If Jacob Carter was involved, it must be extremely important. And if he was involved the Tok'ra must be as well.

Jack was wondering what the Tok'ra wanted from Earth this time as he pulled the cell phone from his bag in the bedroom. He had made it clear how he felt about the Tok'ra. Even coming close to letting Jacob have it just for being a part of them. But Jack never wished any harm on Jacob. The man has saved Jack and his team a few times.

But Major Carter was involved. She was his second in command. If anything happened to her, Jack knew he wouldn't like it. Not only was she his friend but she was a valuable member of the SGC. He didn't want to contemplate what would happen if the SGC ever lost her.

"General Hammond," he said, then waited to be transferred. "General, O'Neill here. I understand something's happened to Major Carter and her father…Yes, Sir, I turned my phone off on purpose. Sorry…Just…Oh, you can't discuss it over the phone. Can you tell me if they're ok at least?…Alright, when's the briefing then…Ok, I'll be there, Sir. Bye…"

Now Jack was really worried. It had to be something bad if Hammond couldn't discuss it over the phone. Bottom line, Jack just hoped that both Jacob and Major Carter were alive and well.

* * *

Selmak **had** been resting comfortably inside a warm jacket until somebody opened it up and let the blinding light in. Then someone was trying to grab her. **No one** ever touched her and she planned on keeping it that way. What she would give for a set of fangs or very sharp teeth. Unfortunately for her symbiotes didn't have teeth. So Selmak did her best to rear her head and let whoever was trying to grab her know that she wasn't to be touched.

Only she quickly realized it was General Hammond talking. Even Dr. Fraiser was there. Good, that meant the doctor would be taking care of Jacob. At least Dr. Jackson had the good sense to hurry back to Earth. Although his method for dropping her into Teal'c jacket could have been handled with a little more delicacy. He acted like she was a hot potato almost flinging her across the room when she wiggled her tail. Luckily Teal'c was quick to calm the young man and take her from him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity she was placed in a liquid substance that somewhat resembled a Goa'uld symbiote holding tank. The liquid was warm enough…barely. Selmak wished she had enough energy to hiss at whoever set the temperature. In addition to being cold, the liquid was too salty for her liking and the room was way too bright! There was no way for Selmak to tell them to throw a curtain over her tank or to shut the lights off. So all she could do was squeeze her eyes shut and curl into a ball.

While the light and her tank was agitating, there was something else troubling her even more. She was lonely. There were no thoughts to be shared with her host. She was utterly…alone. She couldn't remember the last time she was out of a host's body, other than when her mother first gave birth to her and all her Tok'ra siblings. But at least there was communication amongst them. Not mentally but symbiotes had their own language amongst themselves, much like all creatures of the universe.

However, leaving Jacob was a necessity. Selmak feared her presence within him would kill him. Whatever happened to make them young was painful for her. Jacob was screaming with his mouth and in his mind because she was unable to block the pain from him. She remembered him double over clutching his head. The bright light that engulfed them burned her like hot fire. Afraid it was designed to kill a symbiote, she quickly fled Jacob's body. She didn't want to accidentally kill him when she died. True the man was a pain in the ass but she loved him, like she loved all her previous hosts. She never wanted to see any harm come to them…unless she delivered a well deserved smack on the brain stem for being unappreciative of her.

Her only hope now was that Jacob was doing well, even if it was without her. Maybe he would even check on her to make sure she was doing ok too.

* * *

Jacob's mind slowly began to wake. He instantly felt the dull headache. And as he slowly began to come more to his senses that dull ache was becoming a raging migraine. He mentally sighed and wondering why the hell his symbiote wasn't taking care of the pain.

'Selmak!'

There was no response. No sarcastic comment about his hairline. No wiggling of her tail. No warm and fuzzy feeling from their emotional bond. No anger penetrating his mind for having messed things up…again. No wise cracks or mental chortling about him being in the infirmary with another 'boo-boo'. There was simply…nothing.

A rush of fear filled his heart and he quickly sat up, wide-awake. He couldn't sense Selmak at all. He couldn't even feel the pressure at the back of his head from her body having to squish itself around his neck vertebrae. She was…gone. Great! The Tok'ra took her from him. They finally had enough of him. He was such a pain in the ass.

He was suddenly hit with an image of her resting on his chest and looking down on him. She left him! She was in pain! He remembered that.

Fearing the worst, Jacob frantically started searching the infirmary bed. If she was still in pain he had to find her. Plus, he knew a symbiote would not be able to last long outside its host. So finding Selmak was imperative. But he was so consumed by his quest and his feelings that he royally screwed up that he didn't even recognize his physiological changes. All he knew was that he had to find Selmak.

"Jacob, is everything alright?" Dr. Fraiser asked hurrying over to him.

He ignored Dr. Fraiser, flinging the covers back. He jumped down onto the floor fearing Selmak had fallen out of the bed. However, the second his bare feet landed on the floor he froze. He blinked a couple of times. Those were not his feet. They were small. The toes were long but the feet were definitely not a size nine and a half. Even the hands before him weren't his own. He slowly turned them over and examined them.

"Jacob?"

Startled by her voice Jacob quickly turned. Only he found himself looking **up** at Dr. Fraiser.

"Jacob, I need you to relax," Dr. Fraiser said slowly moving towards him.

Jacob jumped backward, slamming hard into bed.

"Where's Selmak? What's going on?" he asked immediately wondering if that was really his voice because it sounded a little higher than normal. "What did **you** do to me?"

"Jacob, I need you to calm down, **right** now," she said resting her hand on his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" he demanded pushing her hand away and finding it increasingly difficult to breathe. "WHERE'S **SELMAK**?"

"First of all, **I** didn't do anything to you. Second, I want you to calm down, you're going to hyperventilate," she said firmly. "Once you're calm, I will answer your questions, and **not** before!"

"FINE! I'LL FIND OUT FOR MYSELF!" he roared then tried to run by her.

"VALIUM! NOW!" she ordered grabbing Jacob by his arms.

"Let go of me!" he growled attempting to free himself from her grip.

"Give me a hand over here…where's the Valium!"

Jacob kicked and thrashed wildly tempted to taking a bite out of someone's hand if it got near his face. Only no hand came close. Unfortunately for him, one of the male nurses came over and assisted Dr. Fraiser. He quickly restrained Jacob, setting him on the gurney and tightly holding him down.

"No…please!" Jacob pleaded watching the needled being inserted into the IV port.

"Jacob, just try to relax," Dr. Fraiser smiled as she slowly injected the Valium. "Just so you know, Selmak is fine. Maybe if you're calmer, I'll let you see him for yourself. Until then, try and relax…everything will be fine."

"She's fine?"

"Yes," she replied with a puzzled look.

"Please…Dr. Fraiser…" he said fighting the effects of the drug. "Don't…don't let the Tok'ra take her away from me…"

"Jacob, I…"

"No Tok'ra…please! Don't let them take Selmak away," he said feeling the darkness closing in on him.

"Jacob, why would they do that?"

"They don't like me very much," he frowned, before closing his eyes.

"What?"

The question prompted a memory of Selmak telling him he was a pain in the ass.

* * *

Dr. Fraiser had been regulating the liquid's temperature when she heard one of the monitors beeping furiously. Someone's heart was racing. Looking up she noticed it was Jacob. That figures. He would be the first to wake up and not be happy about his situation. That's all she needed, a grouchy General and his cranky symbiote. Only he appeared to be searching for something. Frantically searching. His normally confident eyes appeared desperate as if he lost something extremely important and needed to find it.

When she rushed over and questioned him, he had completely ignored her or didn't hear her. Whatever he was looking for, he seemed determined to find it. Still, she was afraid he might code on the spot with the pace his heart rate kept increasing.

Then when he jumped down from the bed Janet realized Jacob wasn't aware of his condition. There was this absolutely shocked look in his face. His mouth dropped open. His normally narrow dark eyes were wide open as he examined his hands.

"Jacob?" she spoke approaching him cautiously.

The boy…man…Jacob completely flipped out. Janet should have realized it might be a shock to him or Sam, or both. Only her words were not calming him down and his heart rate increased.

"Jacob, I need you to relax," she implored him as she reached for him.

Jacob jumped backward. Janet had a feeling he would have a good bruise with as hard as he slammed into bed. He responded like an animal being trapped and lashed out at her. And he looked just as desperate.

"Where's Selmak? What's going on? What did **you** do to me?"

"Jacob, I need you to calm down, right now," she said trying to grab hold of him shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME? WHERE'S SELMAK?"

"First of all, **I** didn't do anything to you. Second, I want you to calm down, you're going to hyperventilate. Once you're calm, I will answer your questions, **not** before," she insisted.

"FINE! I'LL FIND OUT FOR MYSELF!"

To her disbelief he tried to run.

"VALIAM! NOW!" she quickly ordered barely managing to grab hold of him before he tore loose from his IV and heart monitor.

"Let go of me!"

"Give me a hand over here…where's the Valium!" she shouted.

Fortunately, Dale, one of her male nurses was on duty today. He easily managed a strong hold of Jacob and was able to lay him down on the gurney, despite Jacob's violent kicking and thrashing. But he suddenly became calm when he saw the needle.

"No…please!" Jacob pleaded with his voice and his eyes.

"Jacob, just try to relax. Just so you know, Selmak is fine. Maybe if you're calmer I'll let you see him for yourself. Until then, try and relax…everything will be fine."

"She's fine?" he asked.

'She?' Janet asked herself wondering why he was referring to his symbiote as a female.

"Yes," she answered saving her question for another time.

"Please…Dr. Fraiser…"

Janet noticed Jacob was calmer but the Valium may have been too much for him. He was slowly losing consciousness. She quickly motioned for the nurse to leave.

"Don't…don't let the Tok'ra take her away from me…"

"Jacob, I…"

"No Tok'ra…please! Don't let them take Selmak away," he desperately pleaded as his eyes were beginning to close.

"Jacob, why would they do that?" she asked.

"They don't like me very much," he whispered sadly.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Selmak says they don't like me because I'm too much of a pain in the ass," he mumbled so softly, as though he wasn't aware that he had spoken it out loud.

He was asleep. Janet could finally relax herself now that his heart rate was beating within normal parameters and his breathing was regular. She quickly checked his pulse to verify what the monitor already indicated to her.

"Well, you certainly have been a pain in just the past few minutes," Janet smiled smoothing his thick black hair. "One might think you would be a little more appreciative of your situation…you have your hair back!"

"Dr. Fraiser, it appears Major Carter may be waking up," Dale announced.

"I'll stay with her," Janet said moving to Sam's bed. "Inform General Hammond."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sam began blinking her eyes.

"Sam, can you hear me?"

"Yeah…" she yawned.

"Sam, what's the last thing you remember?"

Sam rubbed her eyes then sat up.

"Dad and I were investigating a room in the ruins…then…that's it. I can't remember what happened after that. Why, what happened?"

Janet resisted the urge to laugh. She did find the whole situation rather amusing.

"Janet?"

"Apparently, Daniel and Teal'c lost radio contact with you and your father. When they found you…you and your father were…different…changed."

"How different?"

Janet retrieved the mirror from the bedside table and handed it to Sam.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam exclaimed.

While Sam was surprised, she was no where as shocked or terrified as Jacob. In fact, she smiled touching her face and hair while looking in the mirror.

"They're awake?" Hammond asked immediately when he arrived.

"Yes, sir," Janet replied. "I had to give the General Valium. He was…startled by his condition."

"Dad too!" Sam said excitedly looking over where her dad was laying. "Wow…he's got hair!"

"Major Carter…" Hammond started to say but Sam yanked the heart monitoring device off her finger and got off the bed then went over to her dad.

"Who would have guessed…he had curls! Big ones too! No wonder he joined the Airforce to buzz his hair down! He's kind of cute too!"

Janet chuckled softly to herself watching Sam ruffle her dad's hair. She even noticed Hammond had a small smile on his face before he cleared his throat.

"Major…"

"Right…sorry, Sir," she said turning and looking up at them.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Hammond requested.

"No, Sir. I don't remember anything from the room dad and I entered until when I woke up a few moments ago."

"Doctor…what about Jacob?"

"Jacob, didn't respond well. I think he was shocked to wake up without his symbiote, then the situation only worsened when he discovered what happened to him. Of course, he thinks **I'm** responsible."

"Still, I need answers. Wake him," Hammond ordered.

* * *

A few moments after Dr. Fraiser's injection, Jacob began to wake up. Hammond immediately recognized that scowl on his friend's face. He had learned to recognize the deep wrinkle in Jacob's brow and know that the man was super pissed. Only it was hard not to smile seeing Jacob as a boy reacting as he would as a man.

The foul language, Hammond could have done without. He had half a mind to wash Jacob's mouth out with a bar of soap. Then, judging by the way that Dr. Fraiser and Major Carter were reacting, with their giggles and smiles, Hammond could see they were finding Jacob's predicament just as amusing as he did.

"So, **when** does the doc fix us?" Jacob asked moving to where Selmak's tank was.

"First we have to determine how and possibly why this happened," Hammond explained as he watched Jacob stick his hand into Selmak's tank. "We'll brief Colonel O'Neill. He, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c will be accompanying Dr. Lee's team to the planet."

"Ah…doc, are **trying** to kill her? The temperatures too cold! The mixture doesn't feel right either. Have you even bothered to check the PH and Saline levels? And the voltage! Are you trying to electrocute her? You've got enough to run the Western half of the country! Jesus Christ, doc! She only needs a small electrical current from a couple of D batteries! Look at her…she's not even moving! Shit…is she still alive? And all these lights…it's too bright in here for her!"

George resisted the urge to laugh at Jacob for referring to his symbiote as a female. He read the reports from Colonel O'Neill about their first encounter with the Tok'ra. Even he wasn't sure if the symbiote was to be referred to male or female. Only that the host was female. On a number of occasions George wanted to ask Jacob. Now he didn't have to. Jacob answered for him. And George was so looking forward to having fun with Jacob on the matter. George had been the butt of too many of Jacob's jokes and was going to enjoy having the table turned.

Just not yet.

"Jacob I've check everything myself, they're within acceptable peramaters," Dr. Fraiser responded and looking extremely annoyed by Jacob's comments.

"Hey, this is **my** symbiote! I know exactly what conditions are appropriate! These not acceptable to me!" he snapped adjusting the temperature cage. "You're not the one who's carried her for almost four years!"

"Jeez…that explains some of your mood swings!" Sam giggled to no one in particular.

"What?" Jacob growled.

"Jacob, what about the Tok'ra?" Hammond asked not wanting to get off the subject too far. "I didn't want to involve them until you were awake."

"No, Tok'ra!" he quickly said while drying his hand off on his shirt.

"Jacob, we need to tell them what happened."

"No, Tok'ra!" Jacob thundered. "We don't need them! They've been looking for an excuse to separate Selmak from me, this would give them the perfect solution."

"Come on Jacob…" Sam started to say.

"Hey, I'm still your father Samantha! You will address me as dad or father!" he growled pointing a finger at her which only made her laugh more.

"We're not doing anything tonight!" Hammond snapped silencing them, and suddenly feeling like he was back in the seventies and yelling at his own kids. "Both of you are assigned quarters, I suggest you get a good nights sleep."

"First, I'm going to make sure doc here gets Selmak situated correctly," Jacob insisted.

"Very well," Hammond sighed. "Dr. Fraiser, will you escort him to his quarters when finished?"

"Yes sir."

"Why don't you have her tuck me in too…George!"

"I think Janet even can tell you a bed time story…**Dad**!" Sam smirked then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Keep it up young lady and I'll have Uncle George tuck you in!" Jacob snapped making that smirk quickly disappear. "In fact, I may have him sing you a lullaby. I happen to know for a fact that he has a wonderful singing voice. That ought to make you go **right** to sleep!"

"Enough!" Hammond yelled, trying to retain some control over the situation. "Dr. Fraiser, escort Major Carter to her room."

"Understood, Sir," she said then left the room with the Major.

The two were barely out of the infirmary when Hammond heard them giggling.

"Don't start with me George! You may be a lot taller than me right now, but **you **arenot my father! I'm not going to let you push me around like he did. I'll go to bed when I damn well please!"

"Jacob…" George started then though better about what he was going to say. He was getting a headache and he was tired. It was late and he needed to head home.

"Can you tell me anything about what happened?" he asked.

"No," Jacob sighed as he tended to fixing Selmak's tank. "I only remember Selmak being in a lot of pain. When a symbiote is in that much pain, it's hard for them to keep the pain away from their host. She must have left me thinking she was dying or something. But that's all I know. Otherwise, my memories are like Sam's. There's nothing from when we entered the room until when I first woke up."

"Very well. I'm going home. There will be a briefing at 0800."

"I'll be there."

"Are you sure? O'Neill will be there."

"George…we're all professionals here. I don't see why I can't still be doing my job."

Hammond decided then and there he was going to have a long drink tonight before he went to bed. Something to make him fall asleep right away. He didn't want to contemplate on what might happen tomorrow morning when Colonel O'Neill saw Jacob.


	2. Chapter Two

Jack had arrived early, hoping to get some more information about the Carters from General Hammond but he wasn't around yet. Considering it was 0730, Jack thought it was strange that Hammond wasn't in yet.

With half an hour to until the briefing, Jack headed to the locker room and quickly changed into his fatigues. He had enough time to shovel down a bowl of Fruit Loops before heading up to the briefing room. He even arrived five minutes early to see Hammond finally in his office talking with a blond hair girl. There was no sign of Daniel or Teal'c. Jack found it odd that there was a young boy walking carefully with a cup of coffee towards the conference table.

'I guess I've seen stranger things,' he thought then headed for the boy's cup of coffee.

"Sorry, kid, but you shouldn't drink this stuff!" Jack said taking the cup for himself. "It'll stunt your growth!"

"Hey, that was mine!" the boy protested reaching for the cup.

The boy's scowl looked oddly familiar. Even the intensity of his eyes as they glared up at Jack. He was sure he knew the boy's father, only at the moment Jack couldn't figure out who the father might be.

"Give me that back! That's an order!" the boy snarled.

Jack snorted thinking that this kid had a lot of guts taking on an adult like that. Definitely a military kid and not some spoiled wining brat. Jack often found that kids whose parents were in the military were very independent and strong willed and often troublemakers.

"Why don't I get you some hot chocolate," Jack smiled, ruffling the boy's thick hair.

The boy angrily shoved Jack's hand away, surprising Jack by his strength for a skinny kid. Jack was equally astonished when the kid stood toe to toe with him.

"You're talking to a **General**! Protocol requires you to address me as **Sir**! Colonel!"

"Right, you're a General and I'm Mary Poppins!" Jack joked, then added with a salute. "Oh…Mary Poppins, Sir!"

"Take **one** drink and I'll bust you down to an Airman!"

"Try it kid. Why don't you get Jumper on the horn. I'm sure he would love bust my ass down to Airman and send me to Antarctica," Jack smiled then took a long deliberate drink of coffee. "Ahh…good stuff!"

"Fucking shit!" the boy growled heading over to the table where the coffeepot was.

"Hey…do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

The boy shot Jack a glare that sent a shiver down his spine. He knew that glare. He had seen it before. But still he couldn't figure out who the kid's father was.

"Jack, you're here early," Daniel smiled after he entered the room with Teal'c and Dr. Fraiser.

"Look whose talking, Daniel!" Jack asked taking his usual seat, noticing Dr. Fraiser helping the boy with another cup of coffee.

Daniel merely shrugged his shoulders, smiling and taking his seat beside Jack with Teal'c sitting Daniel's other side.

"So, who's the kid? He looks…familiar," Jack said watching the boy yank the cup from the doc's hand. She just rolled her eyes and left him.

"You don't know?" Daniel asked.

"No," Jack answered.

Jack was a little annoyed by the grin on Daniel's face but managed a courtesy nod towards Dr. Fraiser as she sat directly across from him.

"Care to take a guess?" Daniel asked, still smiling.

Jack got the distinct impression that Daniel was daring him. It was obvious Daniel knew who the kid was and was enjoying holding that power over Jack.

"He doesn't know?" Dr. Fraiser questioned, unable to hide her amusement.

"No, I don't know but Daniel was about to tell me. Right, Daniel?" Jack insisted staring down Daniel.

Daniel leaned over and whispered, "That's Jacob."

"Jake, Jr.! I knew I recognized the kid! Wow, looks like his old man!"

"Colonel, I don't think you understand," Dr. Friaser quietly said.

"When the hell did Sam's Dad have time to have a kid? More importantly, why wasn't there a baby shower or anything? Maybe more importantly, why didn't we know he got married again…unless the kid was an accident. Hell lets face it more than half of us are the results of a moment of insanity. How did Major Carter take the news? I wish I was there for that conversation!"

"Jack…" Daniel tried to say.

"Wait…this isn't one of those weird things where Carter's going to rattle of technobabble jargon about Jake, Jr. being from an alternate reality. That's getting so old, and besides, didn't we already do that? You know, alternate reality, save the universe, as we know it…"

"That is Sam's Dad," Daniel interrupted.

"Oh! I got it. It's a time loop thing…right?"

"Jack! That is Sam's **Dad**!"

"What?" Jack asked beginning to feel confused.

"The boy **is** General Carter," Teal'c insisted.

Jack blinked a couple of times. He looked at Daniel then Teal'c. Both looked serious but Jack had the feeling that they were pulling his leg. Teal'c was getting better with his jokes, but this one was way out of his league. Jack turned from Teal'c and watched as 'Jacob' carefully walked with a fresh cup of coffee.

"So what you're telling me is that the kid is…" Jack asked turning back to Daniel.

"Jacob," Daniel said as the boy took his seat beside Dr. Fraiser.

Jack took a long look at 'Jacob' before he turned back to Daniel.

"What?" Jack asked feeling **very** confused.

"Would you like a spoon full of sugar for your coffee, Jack?" Jacob asked then slowly took a sip of his coffee.

"Is this a joke?" Jack asked.

"No, Sir, it's not," the blond haired girl said as she walked into the room.

She instantly reminded him of Major Carter by the way that she replied to his question and the way she walk by to take her seat beside Jacob.

"Major?"

"Yes, Sir. It's me."

Jack looked around the room. This was a joke of some kind and he was the butt of it. And who ever was pulling this prank was doing a good job to get Hammond, Dr. Fraiser and Teal'c in on it. Daniel! It must be Daniel; he would be the only one who could convince the others. Just one problem, no one was laughing.

Shit, they weren't even smirking!

"So…will somebody tell me what's really going on?" Jack asked.

While Jack was being brought up to date with what happened, he observed the Major and her father. Judging from the small smile Major Carter had on her face, she seemed rather amused by her situation. Or she was looking forward to spending time in her lab with those projects of hers. The woman loved to work. Maybe love was too soft of a word, driven or obsessed seemed to suit her better when it came to her job.

Unlike the Major, Jacob was not amused by his current situation. Not amused at all. Each time Jack would make eye contact, Jacob glared making Jack feel like a cadet at basic training. Jack could swear he saw steam coming from Jacob's ears. He looked that angry. Could have been the coffee though, it was rather hot, especially for a little guy like Jake.

"Who knew?" Jack asked looking directly at Jacob, unable to contain his own amusement about the General's situation.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"That Jacob actually had hair! There goes my theory of him being born without it."

"George…I'm not here to be ridiculed!" Jacob snapped.

"Kind of scrawny too!" Jack continued.

"O'Neill!" snapped one bald-headed Hammond, who for his size had stealthily taken his seat without Jack realizing it.

"Jacob, what are you…70 pounds, 75 max?"

"George!" Jacob growled.

"**Colonel**!" Hammond warned.

"So, what happened?" Jack asked.

"Isn't it rather obvious," Jacob fumed.

"No, I mean where did your hair go?"

"George, either shut him up or…"

"Or you'll what? Really, Jacob, you're in no position to make threats. I'm taller than you! Much taller!"

Jacob turned a deep shade of red and even his neck veins bulged.

"I'm sorry…this is just too funny," Jack chuckled.

"Really, Jacob it could be worse," Major Carter smiled.

"That's **Dad** to you, young lady!" Jacob snapped getting to his feet. "I'm **still** your father!"

"Jacob, please try to calm down," Hammond insisted.

"George, quit blowing sunshine up my ass! Are you going to do something about this jackass?"

"That's wise ass!" Jack corrected. "You little runt!"

Jacob barked some obscenity in Goa'uld at Jack then stormed out of the room. Jack looked to Daniel and Teal'c for a translation.

"There is no English translation for such a word," Teal'c said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have taken his coffee," O'Neill smiled taking a sip. "I know how cranky some people get without their coffee."

"Shouldn't someone go after him, Sir?" Major Carter asked of General Hammond.

"Let the snake take care of him. Isn't that what symbiotes do, take care of their host. What does the snake think of the new, younger and crankier Jake? Hell, Selmak probably loves it…gets to stay in Jacob's head that much longer now."

"Jack, I forgot to mention…Jacob no longer as Selmak inside his head," Daniel replied.

"What? Oh, this keeps getting better! So, what **did** happen to the little snake? Get a little cramped in Jacob's head?"

"Selmak was transformed into a younger state as well," Teal'c answered.

"Only, we don't know why Selmak left Jacob," Dr. Fraiser added.

'Jake's probably better off anyway,' Jack thought to himself.

"Sir, what about my father?" Sam urgently asked Hammond while Jack took a drink of coffee.

"I already have Dr. McKenzie on the look out for Jacob," Hammond answered.

"Sir, I don't think that's a good idea," Dr. Fraiser interjected. "A psychiatrist is the last thing he needs right now."

"She's right, Sir. Dad never reacted well to them before."

"Does anybody?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm well aware of Jacob's tendencies towards psychiatrists," Hammond sighed, ignoring Jack's question. "But I don't think we have a choice. He's overreacting to everything. That's not like Jacob at all."

"Sir, General Carter is a man who prides himself on being in control," Dr. Fraiser explained. "He no longer has that control."

Jack watched silently as General Hammond contemplated their words just as Dr. Lee and his team showed up for their portion of the briefing.

"We don't really need him or Sam for the briefing, Sir," Daniel added. "Neither of them remembers anything anyway."

"I do have some work I could be doing, Sir," Major Carter smiled.

"Carter, did you ever play when you were a kid?" Jack had to ask.

"Play…I don't know what you mean, Sir," she smiled playfully.

"General…" Dr. Fraiser started.

"I'll have Dr. McKenzie observe Jacob at a distance," Hammond sighed, obviously not happy with that decision.

Jack had to agree with Dr. Fraiser though. He knew the kind of man Jacob was. In fact, over the couple of years Jack noticed a few similarities between himself and Jacob. Both had strong personalities, sarcastic sense of humors, and both somewhat set in their ways. Jack would be defensive to if their situations were reversed and he knew Jacob wouldn't resist teasing Jack about it too.

* * *

Selmak had appeared to be resting comfortably at the bottom of her tank when Jacob arrived. Her head instantly popped up when his face was a few inches from the tank. At least she looked livelier than yesterday as she began to swim around. She actually seemed excited by his presence.

"I wish I could share in your excitement," he sighed resting his chin on his arms on the table.

She did a quick lap as if to agree.

"You're lucky. You don't have to be humiliated, ridiculed, or made fun of."

Selmak came to a stop nearest him and lifted her head towards him, as if she were listening. Jacob pressed his hand against the glass and sighed. Of course she was listening. She always did, even when she said she was ignoring him for being a total jackass by insulting her. Oh, how he missed her sassy comments at the moment.

"I'm sure you would have come up with some witty remark to put O'Neill in his place. I was so angry I couldn't even think of anything to say."

She reacted by opening her mouth in a big O of surprise.

"Yeah, I know…I was surprised too. You know me best. You know I always have something to say. And if I don't come up with something suitable, I knew I could always count on you!"

Selmak nodded her head as if she was agreeing with him.

"I know, I know! I do tend to shoot my mouth off at the High Council. But someone has to! Besides, I also know of one little symbiote who always takes good care of her host, no matter what he does."

"Jacob," Dr. Fraiser called, making Jacob roll his eyes.

"What does she want now?" he whispered to Selmak.

Selmak gave a wiggle, which Jacob translated to be a laugh. Knowing Selmak the way he does that's **exactly** what she would be doing…laughing hysterically at him.

"Jacob?"

He ignored her. Couldn't she understand that he just wanted to be left alone? Why else would he have left the briefing?

"Jacob, I'm not your enemy. I'm your doctor. I care for you."

His back stiffened at the feeling of her hand on his shoulder. While she wasn't entirely responsible for his situation, she was not helping by constantly trying to be motherly towards him. He might be a runt but he could still do things on his own.

"Have you come to humiliate me some more Doctor?" he snarled.

"No, Jacob. I'm here to help you. If you'll let me," she replied calmly.

"Good, change me back!" he ordered looking directly into her eyes.

"You know I can't do that," she smiled.

"No, you can't," he sighed, defeated. "Doc…what's wrong with me? I can't control some of these emotions."

"Jacob, right now you have the physical limitations of a child…"

"You had to bring that up didn't you! Doc…this is humiliating enough as it is. The last thing I need is someone pointing out my limitations at the moment!"

"I know…and I'm sorry," she smiled, putting her arm around his shoulders. "I have an idea that might help make you feel better."

Jacob never noticed before, but Dr. Fraiser had a lovely smile.

'What the hell am I thinking?' he thought to himself.

He may have those physical limitations the doctor mentioned but his mind was **not** the mind of a child.

'Dammit Selmak! Damn you for planting those little seeds of romance in my head!' he thought remember how Selmak was always trying to match him up with some woman.

In fact, the last visit to Earth, during a little gathering of friends at Christmas time, Selmak was going on and on about how lovely Dr. Fraiser was. Jacob didn't think anything of it at the time because he felt Selmak had been enjoying the eggnog a little **too** much.

But now he would have agreed with Selmak that the doctor was a lovely woman. She had a warm smile and a lovely pair of legs. He never noticed her legs before. That was rare for him, he always noticed a woman's legs. Especially if she was wearing a skirt! And at his current height, he had an excellent view!

"Jacob?"

Her voice snapped him out of his reverie and he quickly cleared his throat.

"Did…umm, did Colonel O'Neill and the team already leave?" he asked stuffing his hands into his pant pockets.

"Yes, but don't worry. General Hammond will inform you of any developments."

"Where are we going?" he questioned as she started leading him out of the infirmary.

"The commissary. Today you can make your own Ice Cream Sunday."

"How is ice cream going to make me feel better?"

"Jacob, trust me. It will," she smiled down at him.

Seeing the way she smiled, made Jacob wonder if the doctor realized just how much she let her guard down around him. Jacob Carter, the opportunist, decided to take advantage of the situation, if only to learn more about Dr. Fraiser.

"So…will you be having some ice cream too?" he asked with his best innocent looking smile.

"Sure," she smiled.

"Do you think Selmak might want some Ice Cream?" he joked making Dr. Fraiser laugh. "Do they have chocolate…she loves chocolate!"

Jacob smirked, watching her laugh hysterically at his joke. He still had the skill to make a woman laugh.

* * *

Daniel cleaned his glasses while waiting for the others to emerge from the event horizon. It was a little misty on the planet, just like last time. He watched as Jack issued his orders for Dr. Lee and his team to carry only what they needed for the moment. Then Daniel joined Jack as they headed out towards the ruins.

"Don't you think you were kind of mean to Jacob?" Daniel asked as he and Colonel O'Neill walked ahead of the others.

"I was just being myself. Believe me, he would have done the same thing if our positions were reversed."

"Sam was adorable as a kid."

"Daniel, don't go there. Believe me, you don't want Sam's dad coming after you. Even if he is pint size right now. I don't think I would be able to protect you!"

"I was just making an observation," Daniel smirked.

"Daniel…she's…"

"An attractive woman…or she will be again!"

"She's also my second in command…you don't see the problem?"

"No," Daniel smiled.

"No, you wouldn't Daniel because you don't pay attention to all the rules and regulations!"

"Rules are meant to be broken," Daniel continued, enjoying baiting Jack for once instead of the other way around.

"Daniel, I can't and I won't. One, because I have far too much respect for Major Carter. Two, her father would kill me. Three, George would be there cheering Jacob on. And four…she deserves better."

Daniel shook his head as Jack stomped ahead of him mumbling about the damn Zaytarc Detector incident.

"That's the last time I tell you anything!" Jack barked back at Daniel.

Daniel hurried to catch up.

"Jack, I'm sorry. This whole situation is just so funny. I couldn't help myself."

"I know what you mean," Jack smiled as they slowed down near the ruins. "Where to?"

"This way," Daniel answered leading Jack through the crumbled blocks of stone.

As before, Daniel found no writings to explain who these people were. Selmak had some vague recollection of them as being advance humans who died from disease or some planetary disaster centuries ago.

"Over here!" Daniel called to Dr. Lee and his team. "This is the room were Teal'c and I found them."

"It's the only section that seems intact," Dr. Lee observed holding up a hand held device to one of the walls.

"Don't go inside!" Jack ordered, grabbing Dr. Lee before he crossed the door's threshold.

"There's an energy source coming from inside," Lee explained.

"Teal'c and I went in. We had to," Daniel added.

"Daniel Jackson is correct. We entered the room and nothing happened," Teal'c said.

"What did you see when you were in there?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. The walls were blank. Sam and Jacob were lying on the ground in the middle of the room. I thought I saw markings on the floor but we didn't have time to take a closer look."

Daniel watched as Jack took his hat off and scratched his head for a moment. Jack was a good man. A lot smarter than he led people to believe. So, Daniel waited patiently for Jack to make his decision, already knowing Jack knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Ok, Daniel, you and I will go in. We'll stay away from the middle of the room. Dr. Lee, have one of your guys keep the camera on us at all times…just in case. And doc, you do whatever it is you do."

"O'Neill, should I not accompany you?"

"Not this time, Teal'c. We wouldn't want junior to end up a preemie!" Jack smiled putting his hat back on. "Daniel, let's go."

"Preemie?" Teal'c asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll explain later," Daniel said to Teal'c.

As the two men entered the square room, Daniel notice Jack had his hands resting comfortable on his gun. A common characteristic of the commander, who was always ready for a fight no matter how relaxed he looked.

"There are markings," Daniel said following them. "They form a ring or circle."

"Can you read them?"

"I'm not sure. I don't recognize them," he answered kneeling down and brushing some of the dust away.

"Do you feel that?" Jack suddenly asked.

Daniel felt it the hairs on his arms standing on end. There was a soft hum that was getting louder as bright light filled the room.

"Shit…Jacob's going to kick my…" was the last thing Daniel heard before blacking out.

* * *

Hammond knew, before he even saw Dr. Lee's team, that the news wasn't good. He merely just ordered them to take Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill to the infirmary the moment he saw them. And of course Jacob had to be there. He must have hurried there after the alarms sound because he arrived just as the Colonel and Dr. Jackson were set down on infirmary beds.

"George, how the **hell** did this guy ever make Colonel?" Jacob asked angrily.

"Jacob, relax!" Hammond snapped at him.

"Why the hell should I? What have we learned so far…**nothing**!"

"We did learn how the device is activated," Dr. Lee timidly said.

"Oh great," Jacob came back sarcastically. "We can all relax now! Really George, by the time these guys figure it out I'll be graduating from High School…WITH MY GRANDDAUGHTER!"

Realizing that the situation was dangerously close to getting out of control, George leaned closer to Jacob and spoke so only he could hear him.

"Jacob, you're a very good friend of mine, but I've really about had enough of your tantrums! Now, I am asking you nicely to **calm** down."

"Fuck you George!" Jacob growled quietly but forcefully while standing toe to toe with Hammond and right in Hammond's face. "Don't talk to me like I'm some kind of child."

"Then **quit** acting like one!" Hammond countered, still managing to keep his voice lowered despite the rising anger he felt.

"Yeah, we'll you go to the planet then, get changed into a ten years old! See if you like it when you walk through the tunnels and everyone's talking behind your back and giggling!"

Hammond turned away from Jacob. It was the only thing he could do for the moment. Jacob really knew how to get ones blood boiling. Beside George need to ask the Doctor a question.

Only Jacob wasn't through yet. Hammond felt like his arm was about to be yanked from its socket by Jacob.

"AND MAKING COMMENTS ABOUT YOUR HAIRLINE!" Jacob roared loudly.

"Jacob, I have about run out of patience with you…" George said calmly but with great restraint, noticing that everyone in the infirmary was now watching.

"I'M NOT DONE!"

"OH, YES YOU ARE!" Hammond thundered down at Jacob. "IF YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME IN A CIVILIZED MANNER, THIS DISCUSSION IS OVER! NOW GO TO YOUR QUARTERS AND CALM DOWN!"

Jacob's face and ears turned red. His scowled deepened and his hands balled into tight fists at his sides. Hammond could even see the jaw muscles clenching so hard that Jacob could probable crush a rock between his teeth at that moment. Jacob's nostrils flared and his lips pressed tightly together but he didn't say anything. He simple turned a stomped out of the room.

"That probably wasn't the most appropriate thing to say," Dr. Fraiser said.

"I know," Hammond sighed. "I'll deal with Jacob later."

She gave him a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry doctor. I can handle Jacob, I've seen worse from him before," Hammond smiled. "Now, what about Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill?"

"I can run all the same tests as before but the results will probably be the same," she answered.

"Dr. Lee what did you find out?"

"Only how the device was activated and its possible location. There appears to be a pressure plate or sensor mechanism in the floor. Once stepped on a device is activated, the room fills with a blinding light. When it's gone, the adults are children. The problem is this sensor is a rather large circle in the room. According to my readings the device appears to be beneath it. There's nothing else in the room to indicate any kind of activation mechanism."

"So what do we need to do?"

"Blasting our way down to the device is definitely not an option. First thing, we need to have the UAV fly over from some remote sensing. The energy readings I got were being disrupted by something, possible a barrier of some kind in the walls or floor, so I'm pretty sure they aren't exactly accurate. I also want to try using ground penetrating radar to get as much information as possible before we start the excavation process."

"Is all that really necessary?"

"Sir, you don't want us to accidentally damage device while digging for it do you?"

Thinking back to his argument with Jacob, Hammond replied, "No. We can't have that happen."

Hammond didn't like the sound of what needed to be done. It was not going to be a quick fix. That was obvious.

"How were you able to retrieve the Colonel and Doctor without activating the device yourselves?"

"Possibly the design of the device? The inhabitants of the planet would have to enter the room themselves. Maybe it resets once the bodies have been removed. We just don't know."

Hammond noticed Dr. McKenzie coming into the infirmary as he continued questioning Dr. Lee about a possible time frame.

"General Hammond…we don't know. Allow my team to take the necessary readings then I will be able to devise a time table for the excavation process."

"Very well," Hammond frowned. "Assemble what personnel you need. And Doctor, no one is to enter that room."

"Understood, Sir," Dr. Lee said then quickly left taking his team with him.

"Dr. McKenzie…" Hammond called waving him to come over. "I assume you're here about Jacob."

"Yes, Sir," he frowned.

Hammond wasn't going to like what McKenzie had to say. He could tell right away.

"You can use my office, Sir," Fraiser politely suggested.

"Thank you," Hammond nodded.

"Sir, I would suggest Dr. Fraiser join us."

"Why?" he asked.

"After I explain everything, you'll understand. But I would rather only have to explain it all once. And General Carter is her patient."

* * *

McKenzie was well aware of the close friendship between General Hammond and General Carter. And having worked with both men during the course of his career, the doctor knew what he had to say was not going to be easy. But it was necessary.

He graciously allowed both Dr. Fraiser and General Hammond to get situated before he began. He believed it best if someone was comfortable when receiving bad news. And he didn't believe in dancing around the subject either.

"Sir, General Carter is heading for a mental break down," he said right out.

"Jacob's a stubborn man and can over react but…"

"No, his stubbornness has nothing to do with his current condition," McKenzie interrupted Hammond. "And even I know Jacob Carter rarely overreacts. The fact that he lashes out at everyone is the first sign that his mental resolve is collapsing."

"I hate to agree with you, but Jacob is usually more restrained. He may erupt but he usually keeps it under control. But I didn't think getting changed into a child would make Jacob snap."

"That's just the catalyst. The stress of being on the base is too much for him. He's been taken completely out of his element. He no longer as the advantage when dealing with military personnel."

"No one is afraid or intimidated by a child," Dr. Fraiser added.

"Correct. Then there's the separation from his symbiote to consider."

Hammond appeared surprised but Dr. Fraiser didn't.

"He **has** been overly concerned for Selmak," she said. "You saw how he overreacted yesterday when he first check on Selmak. And you weren't there when he first woke up. He was almost frightened. I saw it in his face."

"And while I am not entirely sure how the separation from the symbiote is impacting on him, I firmly believe it is one of the contributing factors. And Dr. Fraiser is correct when she says he is frightened."

McKenzie paused and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"I've known General Carter for a long time. I've worked closely with him and the men under his command when he was first promoted to General. Being in control is almost an obsession with him. Which is why he mainly uses fear and intimidation as his tactic against young men who disobey his orders."

"Oh and you've never done that before!" Dr. Fraiser smiled.

"Excuse me?" McKenzie questioned, not quite sure what the doctor said.

"Nothing!" she quickly smirked.

"Jacob does not react well when he's backed into a corner," he continued. "He immediately becomes defensive and lashes out to regain control. I suspect it has something to do with having an alcoholic for a father. It's a common occurrence with some of the male officers I've evaluated. Single parent, alcoholism, and often abuse, be it mental or physical."

"He did mention that he wasn't going to allow me to 'push' him around like his father did," Hammond sadly said.

"And now the worst possible thing has happened to him," Dr. Fraiser commented. "He's been changed into a child and put into the position that most frightens him."

"As a result, he reacts with anger, using it to hide his fears," McKenzie added.

"So, what do you suggest I do with him?" Hammond asked.

"First of all, Jacob needs time to adjust to his condition. Once he's used to it, I believe he'll be able to control himself. He's an intelligent man who, when given the chance, can adjust to any condition no matter how adverse. And from what I've heard, it may be a while before this condition is reversed."

"Done, what do I need to do?" Hammond asked.

McKenzie smiled at the General's enthusiasm. The loyalty of friendship was always nice to see.

"Unfortunately, you are the last person to help him right now. He's already made reference to you and his father in the same sentence. The moment you both speak he's already on the defensive. And sending him to his 'room' was the final nail. He needs to be taken away from the base. From anything that reminds him of his limitations at the moment. And I'm sorry General but in my opinion, I think Dr. Fraiser should be the one to take him away here."

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"You are the only one with whom he's developed a civilized dialogue with. You are the only one he seems to listen to. I saw how you calmed him down in the commissary after he exploded when the cook suggested he have a hot chocolate instead of coffee. For whatever reason, he's relaxed around you. With all other military personnel he reacts like he did with General Hammond."

"Very well, Dr. Fraiser, have Dr. Warner report for duty. He'll be in charge until you return," Hammond ordered.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do with a ten year old General?"

"Take him home. Do normal things, like making dinner take him shopping…just don't bring up the military issue at all. Take him to where he's around people who don't know him. Try not to have too many kids around him. When he's ready to come back, he'll tell you."

"What about my daughter? She'll be able to sense the naquadah in him."

"Under no circumstances are you to reveal who he really is. That would probably send him over the edge. Dr. Fraiser, I know this situation is a little unorthodox but I believe it is the only way to help General Carter."

"Very well," she frowned.

"Oh, and only call him by his first name. No references to the military. Insist that he call you by your first name. Keep everything as informal as possible," he quickly added.

"Whoa! Wait! What about Selmak? He's being taken away from her, won't that upset him even more?" Dr. Fraiser asked.

"I'll have Jacob make a list of requirements, anything he thinks will make Selmak more comfortable," Hammond said.

"That should help. It gives him some of that control he needs," McKenzie concluded, although he thought it strange that everyone was referring to the symbiote as female when it came from a male host.

'I thought I've heard everything! Oh, well, maybe I've been working here too long!' he thought to himself.

* * *

Jacob was fuming as he marched down the tunnel towards the elevator. He couldn't believe George told him to go to his 'room'. They were close friends and George just flushed that friendship down the toilet by the way he treated Jacob.

Blinded by his rage, Jacob didn't see the Airman coming out of the elevator as he was going in.

"Sorry, kid" the man smiled as he quickly picked Jacob up off the ground.

"LET GO OF ME!" Jacob screamed swinging his arms wildly until the guy let go.

"Whoa, calm down, no harm done," the man reacted calmly putting both his hands up in the air and took a step back.

Jacob glared up and him then pushed him as hard as he could before getting in the elevator. Jacob couldn't take it any more. He had to get the hell out of this place. Only he knew they weren't going to let him just walk out the front door. He practically punched the floor he needed.

To pull off what he wanted to do he would need a weapon and there was only one place where he would be able to get one. He knew Hammond wouldn't be back to his office anytime soon. Getting out of the elevator, Jacob made sure no one was watching him as he quickly made his way there. Once inside it was easy to open the locked bottom draw of Hammond's desk.

After, he opened the drawer Jacob pulled at the .45, pulling out the clip to see it was empty. But he was quick to spot the box of ammo at the back of the drawer.

"What was the point of having an unloaded gun in your drawer? How could you defend yourself if the danger was imminent?" Jacob asked out loud. "Hello, what have we here?"

After taking a quickly look around to make sure he was still alone, Jacob pulled the tall bottle of Texas Whiskey out from the back of the drawer. The bottle was three quarters full. Jacob sighed, remembering it was a gift he gave to George last Christmas. The two shared a couple of shots that night. It was the last night Jacob was on Earth, nearly ten months ago.

Jacob suddenly was over come by his guilt. He hadn't been to Earth in **TEN** months. True he and Selmak had been busy fighting the Goa'uld. But to not even visit your family, just once during that ten months, how pathetic was that? What kind of father did that make him?

Crap, his family! He hadn't really thought about the consequences if his current condition became permanent. He would never get to see Mark or the grandchildren again. He couldn't even call them because they wouldn't recognize his voice. Sam would always be there. But to not see his own son left Jacob with dull ache in his heart.

Jacob took the bottle, the gun and the box of ammo and hid underneath the desk. One good thing about being ten was you were small and could fit anywhere. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and cursed at himself for being weak.

The bottle top came off quickly and Jacob took a long drink. The alcohol burned his throat, making him cough and his eyes water. But that didn't stop him from taking another drink.

"Oh God…I've turned into my father," he wept then choked down another drink.

He slowly opened the box of ammo and took out one bullet.

"One, for a stubborn son of a bitch," he said putting the bullet in the clip.

Another bullet removed and placed in the clip.

"Two, for being a pain in the ass."

"Three, for being a royal screw up."

"Four," he said as he took a long drink. "For finally pissing Selmak off so much she left me."

"Five, for flushing my friendship with George down the shitter."

"Six, for not being there to pick up my wife."

"Seven, for not being there for my son."

"Eight, for not being there for my daughter."

"Nine, for failing as a father and a husband and a friend...and host."

It was getting more difficult to see the bullets as he tried to get the load the final one into the clip. He quickly wiped his tears away and took another drink.

"And ten, for finally becoming my father and failing my mother."

With the clip fully loaded, he slapped it into place then loaded the chamber. He could feel the whiskey warming his belly as he sat there. Looking at the bottle, he saw he only drank less than a quarter but he was feeling its effects.

"Sorry you're not here Sel, you little lush," he sniffled wiping his nose. "I guess I'll have to take a drink for you too."

With another long drink choked down, Jacob crawled out from under the desk. He swayed a little bit as he got to his feet. Once steady, he loaded the gun's chamber and flicked the safety off. Grabbing the bottle from the desk, he headed for his intended destination, determined to get away from all the pressures around him. He wasn't even aware that he bumped into the doorframe on his way out. He simply just kept staggering as he took another drink.

* * *

Yesterday and today had both been very interesting days for Sergeant Walter Davis. He watched as four valued members of the SGC left as adults and returned as children. He even saw General Carter's tantrum in the commissary when the cook behind the counter gave him hot chocolate instead of coffee. It took Dr. Fraiser twenty minutes to calm him down enough to where he could eat some ice cream and drink his coffee.

Walter felt bad for the guy, to be thrown into a situation like that. He knew it must be hard for the General. It was well known throughout the Airforce that General Carter was never to be trifled with. Walter had been so shocked to learn that Major Carter was the General's daughter. She was such a **nice** person. But knowing that she was his daughter forced Walter see the General Carter from a different perspective.

As a result, he saw how the man loved his daughter. That was apparent every time he visited. And he was loyal to his friends. General Hammond mentioned once how General Carter saved his life and that the two had been friends for a very long time. To be Hammond's friend, one had to be a worthy human being. So, Walter concluded that General Carter must not be all that bad. However, that didn't mean Walter would go out of his way to shake the man's hand. He didn't want to risk accidentally pissing the General off.

"Shit!" sounded a voice from the stairs behind him.

Turning from his station, he saw a boy, with a gun in his right hand and a bottle of liquor in his left. Walter almost shit his pants; he immediately recognized the boy was General Carter. Carter staggered down the last few steps then fell to his knees when he tripped on the bottom step. Walter held his breath when Carter used the tip of the gun to help get back up on his feet.

"Can I help you, General?" he asked, still holding his breath and praying he didn't piss off a man…boy…a General who was drunk with a load gun, with the safety off.

Carter paused and regarded Walter for a moment.

"You know Sergeant….Sergeant…what the hell is your name? My eyes are all fucked up, I can't read your name tag."

"My friends call me Walter," he grimaced.

"Wal-ter…well Walt, you are the **only** one to address me as General since this whole fiasco began," he slurred then took drink.

Most of the alcohol missed his mouth and spilled onto his shirt. The boy was a good ten feet away, but Walter could smell the booze.

"Do you want me to call General Hammond, Sir?" he asked.

"Hell no!" the General snapped staggering towards Walter. "I want to leave."

"Back to the Tok'ra? Sir."

"Fuck them…I just need to get the hell out of here," Carter said waving the gun around.

"Where would you like to go, Sir?" Walter asked, deciding it best to humor the General until he could call for General Hammond.

"I don't give a shit…pick a nice planet…I'll be waiting in the Gate Room."

"Yes, Sir. I know just the place," Walter smiled then watched as the General staggered down the steps that led to the Gate Room.

Once the General was out of sight, Walter finally took a breath. Then he quickly grabbed the phone praying General Hammond was still in the infirmary.

* * *

After Janet quickly got of the phone with the Gate technician, she hurried after General Hammond down the tunnel. He was still talking with Dr. McKenzie at the elevator when she caught up with them.

"Sir, its Jacob. He's drunk, with a gun and asking for the Stargate to be activated."

"What?" Hammond asked in disbelief.

"He wants to leave the base," Janet answered.

"Where did he get the gun and alcohol?" Dr. McKenzie asked.

"From the locked drawer of my desk," Hammond frowned as they stepped into the elevator. "I always keep an empty gun and box of ammo in my desk. The Whiskey was a gift from Jacob. I forgot I even had it in my desk drawer."

"The fact that he picked the lock proves how desperate he is," McKenzie said. "But I honestly didn't think he would drink."

"He was probably just after the gun," Hammond sighed. "And you're right, normally Jacob wouldn't drink but he's obviously more desperate than any of us realized."

"Will he harm himself?" Janet asked, very concerned for Jacob's safety and well being.

"Before, no. Now…I believe he might," McKenzie replied as they exited the elevator.

Once in the Control Room, Dr. Fraiser and the others saw Jacob swaying on his feet near the base of the ramp. He had his back to them.

"Come on Walt! Dial the Gate!" Jacob snapped turning around.

The bottle quickly fell from his hand. He was startled to see all of them. But his demeanor quickly changed and he raised the gun up to his right temple.

"George…let me go! I'm checking out of here one way or another. I suggest, if you don't want my brains splattered all over your precious Gate Room, you'll activate the Gate…NOW!"

"Sir, let me to him. If Dr. McKenzie's right, I may be the only one who could reach him."

"Do it!" Hammond quickly ordered.

Janet hurried into the Gate Room praying the gun's safety was on.

"Doc…you shouldn't be here. I don't want to accidentally hurt you…or anyone else," he said slurring his words.

"Jacob, I want you to give me the gun," she insisted in a gentle tone moving towards him.

"Can't do that. I have to leave."

"I know. I'm here to take you out of this place. Isn't that what you want?"

"But George won't let me leave…so I have to force him."

"No, he's given me orders to take you away. Just…give me the gun…please," she said holding her hand out.

Janet noticed the safety was off. It took every bit of her strength to remain calm, composed, and to keep her hand from shaking.

His eyes were filled with uncertainty as he looked up at her. He was even crying and had looked like he had been crying for a while.

"I'll take you to my home. There you can have all the coffee you want," she smiled.

Jacob let out a long sigh. Then he lowered the gun. Thankfully he put the safety on before handing her the gun.

"I'm sorry," he frowned as she quickly pulled out the clip and emptied the chamber before putting the weapon in her lab coat pocket. "Is George mad at me fore drinking his Whiskey?"

"He'll get over it. Besides, you can always buy him another bottle."

"I might have to give you the money Doc. I don't think they would sell it to me," he weakly smiled but the comment seemed to upset him because his smile turned into a long frown.

"Shh, everything will be ok," she smiled rubbing his back.

"Doc…I don't feel so good," he said grabbing his stomach.

"Dad!" Sam shouted as she ran into the Gate room.

Janet knew, seeing his daughter was the last thing Jacob need at the moment. And Jacob reacted exactly the way she believed he would. He tried to run away. Only he was too drunk to walk, let alone run, and stumbled, falling to the ground.

"Sam, go…please!" Janet insisted, quickly kneeling beside Jacob.

"But…"

"Major, out of there now!" Hammond's voice sounded over the loud speakers.

Only it was too late. Lying on his side, Jacob's stomach just emptied itself.

"This is so embarrassing," he coughed. "My kids **never** saw me drunk…until today. Still say everything's going to be ok, Doc?"

"Yes, I do."

"God, you're just like my wife used to be…always the optimist! Beautiful too," he said then passed out.

Janet wasn't exactly sure if that was meant as a compliment or not. She was just so surprised to hear him say something like that.

* * *

In the darkness there was a loud thud. It distinctly sounded like the muffled bomb hitting the ground above the Tok'ra tunnels. No doubt dropped by a Goa'uld midrange bomber. And Selmak felt everything around her quake.

Instinctively she reached out to her host to remind him she was the oldest and wisest and that it would be a shame if she were lost and buried in the rubble. Only Jacob wasn't there. There was only silence where he was supposed to be!

He was **gone**.

Then she quickly shook off her disorientation and came to her senses.

'Must have been a flashback,' she thought to herself feeling her body getting sloshed around in her tank.

Suddenly she felt a hand grab hold of her, nearly squeezing her guts out the back end as it pulled her up and out of the tank. Selmak quickly closed her eyes when the bright light hit them. But she could sense her attacker's face was near so began hissing and spitting aggressively. If this was the end, she was not going down without a fight!

"Jacob! Put the symbiote down!"

'Jacob?' Selmak asked herself.

The woman's voice was Dr. Fraiser's, Selmak was certain of that. But Jacob? She didn't recognize the scent of the person holding her as Jacob. Taking in a painfully deep breath, Selmak realized that the person smelled a bit like Jacob. But what the hell was that other smell?

"I just wanted to check on her. She wasn't moving."

That was definitely Jacob's youthful voice. And judging by how his words slurred together, Selmak could tell he was drunk. It wouldn't have been the first time she heard him while he was drunk. There was that time he drank too much Goa'uld rum. Of course, she was drunk too but her memory of the incident was better than Jacob's. She remembered that even their shared thoughts were slurred while drunk.

'What the hell were you drinking? You stink! More importantly, why didn't you share!'

"Jacob, please put Selmak down. I don't think she appreciates being held upside down," Dr. Fraiser said.

"I just wanted to tell her I was going away for a few days."

'Away? Where the hell are you going? And why am I not invited?'

Oh, Selmak wished she could give him a piece of her mind at the moment. One, for squeezing her so hard. And second for deserting her.

"Put her back first. Then say your goodbye. But keep still. I don't want to find the IV falling out again. You need some fluids in your body before we leave."

"Yes ma'am."

Selmak was gently set back in the tank. Opening her eyes, the light was dimmed again and she could see the blurry figure of her host close by. Quickly moving to the surface, she popped her head out to get a better look at him.

For a scrawny runt Jacob still had a presence about him. It was the eyes. They were intense as he stared at her. They were not the eyes of a ten years old. No innocence in those eyes. But to say he was a runt really wasn't fair, his height was average for a ten years old. The hair made him seem a little taller as did his skinny frame.

And his hair, it was wild. She really had to stop making fun of his hairline now. To have that much hair and lose it all in his early thirties was a shame.

Then he turned away from her as he spoke and Selmak immediately knew something was wrong. She had never heard him sound so sad.

"I asked if Sam would check on you. She's the only one I trust to keep you safe…just in case the Tok'ra come. I'll only be gone a few days."

'But where Jacob?' she asked even knowing he couldn't hear her thoughts. 'You had better no be going on vacation without me. You promised we would go to Disney Land with the grandkids! We were going on Thunder Mountain and you promised we would get our picture taken with Mickey!!'

"I kind of made a mess of myself…" he sniffled.

'Why are you crying?'

"You're probably wondering why I'm crying…truth is I don't even know why. I don't even know why I've been overreacting to everything!"

'Jacob,' she sighed shaking her head. 'You've gotten so used to me keeping your emotions in check. Plus this situation is stress inducing to a cranky ass like you. And the fact that you and I both are way over due for a vacation only adds to that stress.'

"I used to be in control! I'm a fucking General! Have I let you keep my anger in check once too often that I've lost my control?"

Wow, she'd never seen him so upset. And when he needed her the most, she couldn't be there for him. At least not in the usual way. Slipping over the rim, she rested on his forearm and wrapped herself around it, hugging him the only way she could.

"Thanks girl," he sighed. "Where was that itchy spot you said you could never reach? Here…no right here, on the back of your neck."

Ah, that felt good. That spot had been itching for centuries!

"You know, better than anyone, about my past. About how I didn't really have a childhood. What am I saying? I didn't have a childhood after my mom died. Maybe that has something to do with the fact that I can't handle this situation. My father, the drunk, beat me until the day I was strong enough to hurt him when I hit back. No matter how many times I told him I was sorry or that I loved him he would just keep coming. He kept coming and coming and nothing I said could stop him. My teachers couldn't even control him when he would show up at school."

"And now…I feel like it's happening all over again. First you leave me…just like my mother left me. And George, my best friend, turns on me, sending me to my room when I'm bad. He even had that white hot anger in his blue eyes, just like my father's."

"Jacob! What the **hell** are you doing?"

'Oh, crap! Busted!' Selmak exclaimed quickly jumping back into the tank.

"I didn't take her out!" Jacob wept. "She was just trying to comfort me!"

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know! I'm tired…I'm cranky…I'm drunk. I just made an ass out of myself in front of my own daughter and my best friend. Pick a reason!"

"Jacob, I'm going to give you a mild sedative. I want to make sure you get plenty of rest tonight."

"Can I have coffee in the morning?"

'Coffee! Yuck, why do you like that crap?' Selmak thought as she watched the doctor inject the sedative into Jacob's IV port. 'Well, you had better get your fill because once I'm back inside and in control again, you're going cold turkey! NO C-O-F-F-E-E! None, as in zilch, zip, NADA! Not even **one** foot inside a Starbucks to inhale! Hear me, flyboy?'

"Yes, you can have coffee in the morning," Fraiser smiled pushing his hair back.

"Doc…about what I said earlier, about you being beautiful…"

'WHAT?' Selmak asked quickly popping her head out of the water. 'Jacob, you **finally** caved!'

"Yes, Jacob?"

"Well…Selmak always said that you were beautiful."

'JACOB! YOU DORK! What do I have to do to get through to this guy? If only you could hear my thoughts now!'

"Oh! I'll be sure to thank her," Fraiser smiled.

'Jacob, you are an idiot. You had her too!'

"I have to say…I agree with her."

Selmak's mouth fell open. He agreed…with her! More importantly, he was back in with the doctor! The doc was thrown for a loop and a little flustered too. Selmak could swear she saw the woman blushing, even as she slowly coerced Jacob toward the infirmary bed. She even helped him climb up because the sedative was beginning to take hold.

"Selmak…I forgot to tell her good bye…" he cried out.

"Shh, I'll tell her for you," Janet cooed.

Selmak watched as Dr. Fraiser was talking to one of the nurses. The nurse started putting Jacob's shoes and socks on. Dr. Fraiser handed her a jacket before heading back to Selmak. She was surprised the doctor returned.

"You really care about him too," she smiled to Selmak.

Selmak nodded.

Dr. Fraiser seemed surprised.

"Can you understand me?"

An affirmative nod.

"Shit…I never knew symbiotes could understand people outside their host. Hell, Junior probably thought we were so beneath his station that he didn't bother to acknowledging us."

"Just so you know, I'm taking Jacob to my house for a few days. He's not adjusting to his condition. Dr. McKenzie suggested I take Jacob away from anything that reminds him of his current limitations…like the military base and its personnel, even his daughter. Of course, I have no idea why Jacob's so relaxed around me."

'Duh…you're an attractive woman! He just said it! I've been telling him that ever since we first saw you! Now he finally gets it! Way to go Jacob…your timing is impeccable, as always!'

"Still, I have to make him as comfortable as possible," she continued. "He doesn't respond well when I try to be a mom to him."

'Because he's attracted to you! What is it with these humans, do I have to spell it out for them!'

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him for you. He seems to care a lot about you. He wrote a list."

Janet paused then giggled, "Well, he wrote a ten page list of instructions for Dr. Warner to follow to make sure you're comfortable, with emphasis the details for the liquid's temperature and PH levels. He also listed your choice of beverages like Dr. Pepper, Tequila, and Rum."

Sniff. Now Selmack was crying. All those times she was mean to him were not deserved.

'Jacob you're so sweet. Always looking out for me. If I only had real tear ducts…I would need a Kleenex,' Selmak wept in her thoughts 'Of course that would mean I would need hands too. But it's the thought that counts.'

"But I think Jacob was joking. I mean, symbiotes drinking tequila or rum. He even listed the brand name."

'**HEY! THAT'S NO JOKE LADY! YOU JUST LOST BROWNIE POINTS WITH ME DOCTOR**!'

"And I think Sam will be checking in on you too."

Sniff. No liquor! Sniff. Sniff. No Jacob either. Sniff.

"Good night Selmak. I'm saying that for Jacob because he would have wanted to."

Selmak slipped back beneath the liquid's surface and dropped down to the bottom of the tank. She was alone, again. And there was no drink to drown her sorrows in.

'SHIT!'

* * *

When Jack first woke up, he was annoyed at himself. Then when he saw Dr. McKenzie he was annoyed with everyone else. Apparently they were all concerned he was going to go postal like Jacob. Jack was pretty damn close and warned that if one more person said how cute he looked he was going to have them striped of their rank and commission.

Then Dr. Fraiser got a phone call and took off like a bat out of hell. Fifteen minutes later she returned with the horde: Jacob on a gurney followed by Hammond, McKenzie, and one teary eyed Major Carter. The situation was bad when Dr. Fraiser mentioned that they might have to pump Jacob's stomach if they couldn't induce vomiting to get the rest of the alcohol out.

Jack gently pulled Major Carter away from all the commotion. She sat quietly between him and Daniel on the gurney as they watched Dr. Fraiser and her staff worked on Jacob. Glancing over, he saw she was crying again. Problem was Jack was afraid to put an arm around her shoulders for comfort, fearing Jacob might see and take it the wrong way.

Only Daniel didn't seem to have a problem and Jack glared at him when the Major rested her head on Daniel's shoulder. He even had the gall to give Jack that dorky smile of his which only pissed Jack off more. However, Jack kept his cool not wanting to upset the Major any more. And remained quiet until, Jacob was finally in the clear and being hooked up to an IV for fluids.

"Your father is fine," General Hammond smiled to Major Carter, who was now sitting up again. "Dr. Fraiser is giving him fluids mainly as a precaution."

"Can I see him?"

"Sorry, not right now," Hammond said sadly then gently took her hand. "Jacob's not handling this situation very well."

"Yeah, you're telling me!" Jack scoffed immediately receiving a harsh glare from Hammond. "Sorry."

"Jacob will be leaving for a few days. Dr. McKenzie suggested we send Jacob somewhere to adjust to his condition."

"What, like the nut house?" Jack asked.

"No, he'll be with Dr. Fraiser. Don't worry, she has instructions to make Jacob call you when he wakes up tomorrow morning," Hammond smiled to Major Carter.

"Thank you, Sir," Carter smiled.

"Good, it's been a long day for everyone. I suggest as soon as you're released from the infirmary to head to you assigned quarters and rest," Hammond ordered.

"Yes, dad," Jack sighed rolling his eyes. "Why can't we go home with you? Jacob gets to leave. Or do we have to blow a gasket to get special treatment around here? Or is that right only reserved for cranky Generals?"

"Jack, I'm only going to say this once," Hammond said almost getting in Jack's face. "**Behave**."

With that said, Hammond turned and walked away.

"I was joking, of course!" Jack shouted then looked into the disbelieving faces of his two friends. "What?"

"Colonel, be quiet!" Dr. Fraiser snapped as she came over and yanked the curtain to block their view of Jacob, or to block Jacob's view of them when he woke up. "I've given Dr. Warner specific instructions to give you a shot right in the ass if you do not behave when in **my** infirmary! He seemed very eager to comply insisting that you've been a pain is his backside on more than one occasion."

"Who me? I'm an angel, doc! You know that," Jack smiled.

"In your dreams, Colonel!" she said then left.

Jack stuck his tongue out her even though she wasn't looking.

"And don't you stick your tongue out at me!"

"How did she know?" he asked, receiving nothing but grins from Daniel and Carter.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Daniel asked when Jack hopped onto the ground.

"Just taking a peek," he answered then peered around the curtain. "Shh…Jacob's awake."

Sam and Daniel both quickly joined him.

"What's he doing?" Jack asked quietly. "Torturing Selmak?"

"I think he's just checking on Selmak," Daniel replied.

"Snake looks pissed! Oops, busted," Jack chuckled. "Can't get away with anything around the doc! She's no fun!"

Looking around the room, Jack began to devise a plan to sneak closer. He wanted to know what Jacob was saying to his pet snake.

"Jack! What are you doing now?" Daniel asked holding tightly to Jack's arm and pulling him back behind the curtain.

"I just wanted to get closer," Jack smirked.

"Hammond said to behave!"

"That's funny coming from you, a man who has no regard for the rules and regulations. You've picked a hell of a time to start following them!" Jack snapped.

"Sir, your voice!" Carter shushed at him.

"Sorry," Jack whispered then looked around the curtain to see if anyone noticed.

All was still good. Jacob was still taking to his snake, or actually the snake was sitting on Jacob's arm. Jack shook his head.

"I've seen stranger things," he reminded himself then giggled when Dr. Fraiser came marching over to Jacob. "Busted, no playing with your pet snake today, Jake! What is it with you doc? You don't let anyone have any fun."

"What's she doing?" Daniel asked.

"Giving him a sedative…I assume. No wonder she's still single. Guys are afraid she'll stab them in the ass with a needle," Jack joked. "Hey! Why does he get treated so special?"

"What?" Carter asked as she and Daniel peered around the curtain again.

"She didn't stick him in the ass with the needle! Lucky bastard!"

"Sir!"

"Sorry, Carter."

"Janet only sticks you in the ass if you **deserve** it," Daniel commented as Jacob was getting situated on the infirmary bed.

"Selmak…I forgot to tell her good bye…" Jacob cried out.

Daniel quickly covered Jack's mouth and dragged him back behind the curtain. Good thing too because Jack was about to laugh his ass off.

"Holy shit! Cranky Jake has a female snake in his head! This is good! This is **really** good!" Jack smirked and noticed both Daniel and Carter were smiling too.

"Poor Dad!" Carter said shaking her head.

"Wait a minute! I thought symbiotes don't have a gender," Daniel said.

"They don't," Carter said, then smiled, "But according to a conversation I had with Martouf once, a symbiote does have tendencies, either male or female. In fact, I remember him briefly commenting how my father was Selmak's first male host. I never thought anything of it at the time because I was just so worried I was going to lose him."

"What are you three doing?" Fraiser asked startling them.

"Ah! Don't do that!" Jack said clutching his chest. "Scared the shit out of me!"

"At least she doesn't have a needle!" Daniel added with a big grin on his face.

Jack turned, keeping his back away from the doctor, instinctively rubbing his behind where she would always jab him. Just thinking about it hurt.

"So how's Selmak?" Jack asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Fine," she replied eyeing the three of them.

Jack quickly put on his best angel face, as did the other two.

"Alright, don't tell me," Fraiser smiled. "Sam, your father is sleeping but you can see him for a few minutes before I have him taken up to my car."

"Thanks Janet."

"Can w…"

"**No**! You and Daniel can leave. Those SFs by the door will escort you both to your quarters. General Hammond gave them specific instructions on how to handle **you**, Colonel."

"Doc, we're worried about Jacob too!" Jack insisted.

"Then you can convey your concern to him when he returns," Fraiser smirked.

"Actually, I'll probably be running away from him when he returns. Especially after the way I treated him earlier today."

"That's what Jacob meant!" Fraiser exlaimed.

"What?" Jack asked, swallowing slowly.

"Something about kicking someone's ass," she smiled then walked away.

"I'd like to see him try it!" Jack shouted.

"Sir!"

"Carter, now I know he's your Dad and I have a great respect for the man. But if he starts something, I'm going to defend myself."

Even while Jack was boasting on how he could take Jacob on, inwardly he was praying he wouldn't have to. Jack was well aware of Jacob's fighting abilities and knew he didn't have a chance. If only Hammond hadn't told Jack the story about how Jacob took on three Marines single handedly in a bar fight, Jack would not be shaking in his pants at the moment. He was just grateful the others didn't notice.

* * *

It was about that time when the car horn sounded. Cassie quickly put her coat on and said her good bye to the sitter before rushing outside to her mom's car. Once inside she immediately sensed a presence. Startled by it she quickly turned to see a boy, a few years younger than herself, sleeping on the backseat.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Cassie, language!" her mother replied.

"Jack says it!"

"Jack says a lot of things. That doesn't mean you have to go repeat them!"

"So, who is he then? I can sense the naquadah."

"It's alright," her mother smiled. "He's no threat. Now buckle up."

"Were his parents killed by a Goa'uld like mine?" Cassie asked buckling her seat belt.

"No honey. His name is Jacob. I'm just helping him out for a little while."

"Did the Goa'uld do something to him?"

Cassie waited for her mother to reply as the car came to a stop at a signal light. She had only known the woman she came to call mother for a few years now. But Cassie knew her well enough to know her mother was debating on whether to share a secret or not.

"Mom, is Jacob in some kind of trouble?" she asked hoping to get more information as her mom began driving again.

"No, he's not in trouble. He…he's just having a difficult time adjusting. He no longer has his symbiote."

"Are you going to be his mom now too?"

"No," her mom snorted. "I'm…I'm his guardian just for a few days until he's adjusted. Then he'll go home, back where he belongs. Understand?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good. Now, there are a few…rules regarding Jacob I want you to follow."

"Mom, I'm thirteen! I don't need rules!" Cassie complained.

"All the more reason why you need rules, young lady. Now, under any circumstance you are not to ask him questions about his past or where he's from."

"That's a strange rule."

"Cassie!" her mother warned.

"Ok! Ok! No questions, I got it."

"Good. Jacob is very intelligent so don't talk down to him just because you're older. Oh…and if he does anything a normal child would not be doing, don't say anything. Just ignore it or go along with it."

"Why wouldn't he be doing things a normal child would be doing?"

"Well with you, if you recall, we had to say you were from Toronto to cover up any of the alien habits you accidentally displayed. And Jacob has some strange habits he developed. For some strange reason, he loves coffee."

"Yuck!" Cassie giggled. "That stuff tastes like shit!"

"Cassie! No phone tonight!"

"Mom!"

"I mean it! Keep it up and no phone for a week!"

"Yes, mother!" Cassie sighed folding her arms across her chest.

* * *

_The coffin was covered with white roses. They were her favorite. Jacob made sure to bring her one everyday while she was in the hospital. And everyday she smiled at him for it. And everyday she wept when she saw him. And each time he would say the same thing._

_"Don't cry mommy. I love you."_

_Cancer. Jacob never even heard that word before. He didn't even know what the word meant. All he knew was his mother had it and it killed her. She was fine a month ago during his seventh birthday. And after only a week in the hospital, she was dead._

_The tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He was there when she passed. She cried, telling him that she would always love him and as long as he remembered that, she would always be with him in his heart. Then she squeezed him so hard he couldn't breathe, but he didn't care. He clung on to her just as tightly, telling her he loved her and that he would never forget her. Then suddenly he felt her arms loosen as her strength disappeared with her life._

_His father couldn't take it and had left the room, leaving Jacob alone with his now dead mother. It had taken a nurse and a doctor pry Jacob from his mother's body as he screamed and cried how much he loved her and begged her not to die. Jacob knew his father wasn't emotionally strong enough to handle the situation so he didn't blame him for leaving the room. Jacob found it odd though because he father was a big man with broad shoulders, a thick neck, with thick arms and legs. Physically, he was impressively stronger than any man in town was_

_Looking up, he saw his father was crying again. He wasn't doing very well just like at the hospital._

_"Daddy?" Jacob called quietly, putting his hand inside his father's._

_His father didn't look at him. He merely led Jacob to their neighbor, Mrs. Benson, an elderly woman who was like a grandmother. In fact, Jacob didn't have any grandparents and Mrs. Benson didn't have any grandchildren. So the two of them were good friends thanks to his mother's influence._

_"Take him home, please…I can't even look at him right now!"_

_Like that, Jacob was suddenly alone. Confused. Crying. Wondering if God was punishing for some bad thing he didn't remember doing. Wondering if his mother was really looking after him._

_"Jacob, wait here for just a moment," Mrs. Benson smiled wiping his tears with her handkerchief._

_"Yes, ma'am," he sniffled._

_He watched her go after his father. They were too far away but he could tell they were arguing. And he knew they must have been arguing about him. His tears just kept pouring down his cheeks as he listened to the people whispering around him._

_"I feel sorry for the Jacob, he's so young," some one said._

_"Mike's taking this badly…"_

_"True, he's not strong like Melanie was. But I'm worried for Jacob. He saw his mother die. It's hard enough to witness such a thing as an adult. I can't even imagine what he must be going through."_

_"He's a good kid, he'll survive. Thank God he takes after his mother. He's got his mother's stubbornness. Smart kid too. Already a year ahead of the other students."_

_"Maybe he's too smart…he's never going to forget. In all likelihood, he'll never be just a kid anymore. Something like this makes you grow up."_

_"Poor kid. At least he'll remember how much Melanie loved him."_

_'And I loved her too,' Jacob thought as the people walked away._

_They were friends of his mom. He recognized them. Most of them probably will be his teachers in the future since he was going to the same school where his mother taught._

_"Jacob, let's go honey," Mrs. Benson said returning and taking his hand._

_"What about my daddy?"_

_"He'll pick you up later."_

Jacob tossed and turned on the bed as his dream turned into a nightmare.

_"Daddy…I don't understand why are you mad at me?" Jacob cried as he was being dragged into his room. "What did I do?"_

_"Shut up!" his father snapped._

_This wasn't the first time that Jacob was afraid of his own father. He had seen his father's ice blue eyes glare like daggers at him before. Even his blonde hair was out of control making him look dangerous. And his breath smelled like beer. Jacob recognized the smell._

_Last week, the day after his mother's funeral, his father finally came to collect him. Jacob could smell the beer then too. For some reason, one Jacob still didn't understand, his father was angry with him and had shoved him hard. So hard, Jacob couldn't stop his momentum as it carried him head first through the slide glass door._

_Jacob barely remembered hearing his father arguing with Mrs. Benson about taking him to the hospital. All Jacob knew was his head hurt, badly. And in the end his father won. But Mrs. Benson managed to convince Mike to allow her to tend to Jacob's head injury._

_"Daddy…."_

_"Shut up! Why do you have to look like her? Why?" Mike yelled holding Jacob off the ground and shaking him. "Why?"_

_"I don't know," Jacob wept. "I'm sorry!"_

"No…daddy….don't hit me! No daddy no!" Jacob cried out in his sleep.

"Jacob wake up!"

_His cheek still stung from the backhand he had just received. He tried to run from his father but he wasn't fast enough._

_"JACOB WAKE UP!" a strange yet familiar voice called from somewhere in his room._

_"MOMMY?"_

_His father's hand hit his back and he couldn't breathe._

Jacob sat up gasping for air. A pair of arms quickly grabbed onto him. Instinctively he clung onto to the person holding him.

"It's ok Jacob…you were having a bad dream."

"Mom?"

"No, Jacob. It's me Janet. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Janet," he whispered. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't worry," she smiled as he laid back down.

"I hope I didn't wake your daughter," he yawned.

"Cassie sleeps like the dead! Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, Janet," he sighed already feeling the darkness close in on him as he fell back into a restful sleep.

This time when he dreamed, he dreamed about his mother and she was telling him that everything was going to be ok.


	3. Chapter Three

The alarm clock beeped loudly. Sam was quick to turn it off because the sound was so annoying, not like hers at home. Sitting there in the darkness of her SGC quarters, she sighed. It was six in the morning. An hour past the usual time she woke up. However, too soon to call Janet. Much too soon. Sam couldn't understand how that woman could always get up past the last possible minute and still manage to get Cassie to school on time as well as herself to work on time.

Regardless of the time, Sam turned the light on and picked up the phone. The concern for her father outweighed any concerns for waking her friend. His breakdown in the Gate Room scared her. Scarier still, to find out he held gun to his head threatening to kill himself if not allowed to leave. It never crossed her mind about how difficult he might take their condition. But standing there, watching her father in a drunken state, vomit all the alcohol he consumed, made Sam realize just how serious their predicament was.

"Janet, its Sam."

"_Sam? Do you have any idea what time it is?_"

"Yeah, I know what time it is!" Sam snapped.

There was silence. Sam collected herself, she didn't mean to snap at her friend like that.

"Sorry."

"_That's quite alright,_" Jane yawned._ "I assume you're calling about your father_."

"Yes, I was wondering how he's doing."

"_I can't really say. He slept through dinner last night. And…it looks like…yep, he's still sleeping right now. I gave him a good dose of that sedative so he would sleep through the night. Do you want me to wake him?_"

"No, that's ok. Let him sleep."

"_Sam, General Hammond ordered me to make sure Jacob calls you. And I promise I will make him do it. Even if I have to pin him down and hold the phone to his ear!_"

"I hope it doesn't come to that!" Sam laughed knowing Janet would do just that.

"_I'll tell him you called._"

"Thanks Janet."

"_Just don't ask me to give him a hug and kiss for you. I don't think the little General would like that very much._"

"He was always grouchy before his first cup of coffee. I remember him growling at mom a few times when she would hug and kiss him in the morning. Then she would tease him by holding the coffee cup out of his reach."

"_Somehow I don't think Jacob would appreciate it if I did that to him either._"

"No…"

"_Sam…please…I can still sleep for _**_another_**_ hour!_"

"Oh, right…sorry. I'll let you go. I'll be in my lab when he calls."

"_I'll tell him._"

"Thanks."

"_You're welcome. Now, bye!_"

"Bye," Sam sighed then hung up the phone.

Her conversation with Janet was somewhat uplifting, only not by much. Sam was still very concerned for her father. And sad, unlike yesterday when she had been enthusiastic about the idea of being a kid again. Her situation was giving her the time to work on other projects in her lab. Projects she had been dying to work on but never had the time because of her off world duties. Even her size was beneficial. Her smaller hands were able to reach into those tight places her adult hands couldn't reach making the work that much easier.

Now, she was wishing the whole thing never happened, just for her father's sake. He was the only one not adapting. Daniel didn't have any problems once he woke up. He found it rather funny just like she first did. The Colonel didn't share their amusement. He merely adjusted because he had no choice and McKenzie's presence wasn't helping matters either. But O'Neill was being his usual self by making things difficult for General Hammond.

Currently there was nothing any of them could do except wait for Dr. Lee and his team, along with Teal'c, to do their job. So Sam decided the best thing to do was to continue her work. Plus check on Selmak from time to time, as her dad requested. He was really worried about his symbiote and a little paranoid about the Tok'ra coming to take it away…take her away.

Sam chuckled at the thought of Selmak's personality being a female. Poor Dad, nothing was ever easy for him. And things were worse because Colonel O'Neill knew. That man was not going to allow something like that to go unchecked. Sam just hoped she wasn't around to see her father kick the shit out of her CO.

Still, Sam was grateful for Selmak. **She** was one of the best things to happen to her father and the Carter family. Selmak forced her father to reconcile with Mark. That single act brought the family back together. It was a little shaky at first but now the family was strong again. Sam even started visiting Mark in San Diego during the holidays because of it.

Looking in the bathroom mirror while brushing her teeth, Sam started wondering what would happen if her condition was permanent? Would she ever get to see her brother and his family again?

* * *

The coffee was excellent. The aroma awakened his senses, just like he remembered. Only Jacob couldn't remember the last time he had a cup this **good**. He knew he had better enjoy drinking coffee for as long as he could. Selmak hated coffee and never let him drink any. With her out of his head there was nothing to stop him from bingeing until he reached caffeine oblivion.

Jacob did find it difficult from time to time. He found himself reaching his mind out to her only to remember she was gone. She left him. She finally had it with him and left him. She probably knew he was turning into his father. It was bound to happen. Jacob failed his wife and finally his mother just like his own father failed his son.

'No…I'm not my father!' Jacob thought angrily to himself as he stared into the bottom of his cup. 'Quit wallowing in self-pity you idiot! It accomplishes nothing!'

Looking back he realized getting drunk was a stupid thing to do. But Jacob was desperate at the time and it seemed like everyone was against him or making fun of him. Yet, afterwards no one seemed angry with him for getting drunk. However it was embarrassing to puke in front of his daughter. He cursed to himself for allowing her to see him that way.

"Jacob?"

"What?" he growled.

He was so consumed by his thoughts he didn't realize Dr. Fraiser was standing beside him.

"Are you ok?" she asked calmly.

Jacob sighed, "I'm fine. Sorry about that."

"More coffee?" she smiled.

"Yes, thank you," he politely replied, then she was finished pouring him a fresh cup.

"You want to talk about what's troubling you?"

"Not particularly," he snapped angrily.

Janet flinched slightly, instantly making Jacob regret being so harsh to her. He was very grateful for everything she had done. But he was not showing that appreciation by being an asshole. And she was kind enough to simply turn away from him instead of pursuing the matter.

"Janet," he spoke softly, making her turn back around. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate what you're doing for me…I am extremely grateful. And I know this is awkward for you."

"I didn't mean to pry. I'm a doctor. It's my job to try and fix things."

"A job that you do very well from what I've heard," he smiled. "Just like this coffee…it's really good! Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled just as Cassie came stomping into the kitchen.

"Mom, we're going to be late!"

"We still have a few minutes, eat something…"

Sitting there and quietly watching Dr. Fraiser interacting with her daughter, Jacob was beginning to see some good things about his situation. For one thing, coffee! He missed coffee and the doc had an excellent brew.

Second, the doc or Janet as she kept insisting upon. He remembered how soothing it felt as she rubbed his back when he was throwing up. How soft her voice sounded when she spoke to him to calm him. She even sounded lovely when angry with him for taking Selmak out of the tank.

'Dammit Selmak! You and your matchmaking! You're not in my head but I swear I can hear that voice of yours telling me there are **so** many beautiful women to chose from. And now, when I find an attractive single woman whose got the brains and the gall to stand up to a guy like me, I can't do a damn thing about it. Thanks a lot old girl!'

'Christ! What the hell am I doing? Selmak's not even there and I'm talking to her! I can't even stop thinking about Janet! Thank you Selmak! Thank you very much!' he thought to himself sipping on his coffee. 'I can even hear you laughing at me: I told you so Jacob but you never listen to me! I told you Dr. Fraiser was a lovely woman, why don't you ever listen to me? Ok Selmak…I got it now…happy?'

Jacob knew that in this situation Selmak would be continually ranting about how right she was. And through it all, he would be thinking about Janet. The more of his thoughts lingering about Janet the more it seemed he couldn't stop thinking about her. To his surprise, he didn't want to stop thinking about her. She was rather beautiful, just as he told her.

'I can't believe I told her she was beautiful. She probably thinks I'm nuts.'

"Jacob!"

"What…oh, sorry Janet, I didn't hear you," he said looking up from his coffee not realizing he was so consumed by his thoughts.

"I'm taking Cassie to school. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Oh…ok. I'll be fine."

"Why don't you eat something, I made scrambled eggs and toast," she smiled.

"Sure. No problem," he smiled back.

"Be careful when you eat the eggs Jacob, Mom likes to drop a **little** bit of shell in them!" Cassie commented.

"Cassie!"

"Thanks for the warning Cassie. I'll be sure to eat slowly," he chuckled immediately receiving a glare from the Janet as she was ushering the girl out the door. "And I'll watch out for the crunchy stuff!"

Jacob watched as Janet exited the room with her daughter and smiled.

"Cassie, I'll be there in a minute!" her voice sounded just before she appeared in the doorway. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Doc, I'm fine. I've lived on my own before for more years than I'm going to admit."

"Ok…but call your daughter. She's worried about you."

"Yes doctor," he sighed rolling his eyes. "You had better go. Cassie will be late for school."

"See you in a bit," she smiled.

He was alone. The kitchen was warm despite the cloudy day. The eggs did smell somewhat good and his stomach was gurgling for some food. Getting up, he lifted the lid off the pan to inspect what Janet had cooked.

It smelled like scrambled eggs. It even kind of looked like them. Taking a bite, they even kind of tasted like eggs.

Crunch!

"Damn Janet! Did you drop the entire shell in there? Where's that dog?"

Jacob whistled and the dog suddenly came running into the kitchen.

"Here boy, have some breakfast! I'm going to make my own eggs," Jacob smiled dumping the slop into the dog's bowl.

Buddy, the dog, took one sniff then looked up at Jacob.

"Not to your liking either?"

Buddy barked.

"I don't blame you boy! How about I make us both something edible?"

* * *

"Daniel, do you have to drag your feet…let's go!" Jack ordered grabbing Daniel by his arm and pulling him along.

"Jack, General Hammond asked us to stay in our quarters."

"**Asked**, not ordered," Jack said hurrying down the tunnel. "Besides, why are you such a goody little two shoes now? Hammond said this…Hammond said that! Jack you can't do that, Hammond said no! And suddenly you're on time now too! What's up with that?"

"I don't know," Daniel shrugged.

"Fix your glasses, they're falling down!"

"I'll be getting ones that fit later today."

"You're such a nerd, Daniel."

Daniel did that snorting laugh of his which only confirmed what Jack just said.

"Let's hurry, you move too slow!" Jack insisted.

"What makes you think Sam will be in her lab?"

Jack suddenly came to a stop and stared intently at Daniel for a long moment in silence. Daniel started fidgeting nervously with his glasses.

"I don't know you! How long have you known the Major?" Jack asked.

"About…."

"And all this time, you never noticed she was a workaholic?"

"Of course…"

"Shut up! Let's go before Camp Leader George finds out that a couple of his campers have gone missing."

A few minutes later they finally reached Major Carter's lab. Jack peered around the doorframe.

"See, I told you, the Major never stops working!" he proudly informed Daniel.

They entered Carter's lab just as she was hanging up the phone. From the look on her face Jack guessed that she had been talking with her father. While he didn't actually witness what happened to the senior Carter in the Gate Room, he did witnessed the commotion in the infirmary as Dr. Fraiser purged Jacob's body of the alcohol he consumed. That and Jacob's eruption in the briefing room were signs to Jack and everyone else that the man was not coping well.

As a result, when Jack woke up, Dr. McKenzie was present to ensure the same thing would not happen to the Colonel. How he hated shrinks! No matter what answer you gave them you felt like it was the wrong one. And McKenzie asked Jack a bunch of questions. If Hammond hadn't been there Jack would have told McKenzie to fuck off. He was not a happy camper at that particular moment!

While Jack wasn't happy about his predicament he was beginning to find some things beneficial about it. For instance, his knees were no longer killing him. When he woke up he was able to get out of bed right away and not take his usual twenty minutes to stretch and fully wake up. Mainly due to the fact that his muscles no longer ached, nor did his bones crack. He slept like a baby. For the first time in a long time, Jack slept a normal sleep for eight straight hours. Even his Fruit Loops tasted better, which was a **huge** plus!

Yet while he and the others were adjusting and doing well, Jack was just as worried about Jacob as Major Carter was. If anyone could help Jacob through this ordeal, it would be Dr. Fraiser. Another Ms. Know It All like Carter. Fraiser seemed to have the answer for everything. And if she didn't, she would figure it out or concoct some remedy to cure you just so she could jab you with a really big needle.

"How is he?" Jack asked as he and Daniel approached Carter slowly.

"He says he's fine."

"But you're the last person on Earth he would admit anything to if something was wrong," Jack added.

"Yeah. With his voice changed, I can't tell what his emotion is. I could always hear when something was upsetting him or if he was angry. Now…I don't even recognize him."

"Trust me Carter, that's how we all feel," Jack sighed.

"What happens if we're stuck like this?" Daniel asked.

They were all silent. Nobody wanted to contemplate that scenario. Jack prayed that Dr. Lee was as brilliant as Major Carter insisted. Jack didn't want to have to go through puberty again. The whole voice changing, raging hormones, and zit-sprouting thing was bad enough to go through just once.

"Carter…where are you going?" he asked when she suddenly hoped off her chair.

"I promised Dad I would check on Selmak," she answered heading out of the lab.

Following her through the tunnel, Jack tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress a giggle. He even noticed Daniel was smiling. The idea of Selmak being a girl symbiote was just too funny!

"Sir…just promise me no jokes around my father when he returns. Please."

"Ok, Carter. No jokes around Dad," he smiled as they filed into the elevator. "But you do have to admit, it is kind of funny. A female snake…in a man like **your** Dad!"

"I know, it is rather amusing," she smiled, shaking her head. "I keep having these flashback of mom winning every argument with dad!"

"Really, Jake losing? I never imagined him losing any argument," Jack said as the doors opened.

"Goes to show, you don't actually know the man," Daniel commented hurrying to keep up with Jack and the Major.

"Of course I don't actually know him! He's not my Dad! And what are you talking about? You don't know him any better than I do!"

"Guys!" Carter snapped when they reached the infirmary door.

Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited for a lecture or something from the Major. It always happened when she had that tone. Thankfully it didn't happen often.

"Why are you here?" she finally asked.

"We…"

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson! What are you three doing here?" Dr. Warner asked, surprised to see them. "Is everything alright?"

"We're fine," Jack smiled. "Just on a mission, to assist the Major while she checks up on Selmak."

"Very well," he smiled. "Just don't go sticking your hands in the tank."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"General Carter's instructions. No one is to put their 'dirty little hands' in the tank. You can see for yourself in his list of instructions. He specifically named you, Colonel. General Carter believes you'll antagonize Selmak," Warner paused looking at the clipboard and flipped a couple of pages. "Ah…here, 'unless O'Neill wants to go on disability for losing a few fingers or a hand, he is to keep his dirty little hands away from Selmak.'"

"Me, I'm an **angel**," Jack smiled innocently, blinking his eyes lids a couple of times for an added effect.

"Just…keep your distance," Warner ordered, obviously not fooled.

"He will, Dr. Warner," Daniel said pulling Jack to follow Carter.

"I can't believe that…I thought Jake liked me," Jack whispered.

Daniel merely shook his head at Jack.

Chills went down his spine as they approached the tank. Jack always got the chills whenever he saw one of those snakes. It didn't matter if Selmak was a Tok'ra or not, Jack still got the willies. Damn snakes were so ugly!

"Looks like she's sleeping," he said putting his face near the corner where Selmak was curled up.

Sam sighed, "This voltage meter is too powerful. Even on the minimum setting it's still too high."

"Didn't you rig a couple of batteries for Teal'c's symbiote one time?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, but if we're stuck like this for more than a week I don't think the battery trick will work," Sam frowned.

"Use rechargeable batteries," Jack smirked.

"Funny, Sir. I have something better in my lab! I'll be right back."

"Wait…" he started to say but it was too late, she was gone. "So…do we wait for her?"

"I don't see the harm in keeping an eye on Selmak until Sam gets back," Daniel said.

Looking back at the tank, Jack said, "Is she still alive in there?"

"Just don't stick your hand in there to find out."

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. Daniel wasn't any fun anymore and it was really getting on Jack's nerves.

"Hey! Selmak! Come on old girl, wake up!" Jack said then started tapping on the glass of the tank. "Hello…wake up you old fart!"

"Jack! What are you doing?" Daniel asked pulling Jack's hand away from the side of the tank.

"What? Dr. Warner said not to stick my hand **inside** the tank. He didn't say anything about what I could or couldn't do to the **outside** of the tank," Jack sniggered, looking at Daniel.

"But you're **antagonizing** Selmak," Daniel insisted.

"Daniel…it's what I do best," he smiled turning his head back so he could look down on Selmak in her tank.

Only, before Jack turned his head back, he wasn't aware that Selmak was wide-awake and pissed. So, when he went to look at her, he was startled when the liquid hit him right in the eyes. It was followed by this loud hissing noise.

"Whoa!" he shouted, immediately closing his eyes causing himself to lose his balance.

Jack was just hoping he wasn't permanently blinded as he felt himself falling backwards. Only when he opened his eyes, he wished he wasn't a witness to what was happening. His hand must have been holding on to the rim of the tank when he was falling. A wave started peaking over the rim and Selmak was going for a ride!

"Shit! Daniel give me a hand!" Jack ordered, desperately attempting to push the tank back into place.

It was already too late. His hands were too wet and the tank had tilted past the point of no return. The force of all the liquid hitting Jack knocked him on his ass. Instantly he could hear Dr. Warner shouting. Only Selmak's clicks and hisses were louder as she reared her ugly head at him.

"Take her!" Jack snapped, scooping her up and flinging her towards Daniel.

"I don't want her!" Daniel shouted sending the symbiote back at Jack like a hot potato.

"Shit…Jacob's going to kill me!" Jack shrieked when Selmak landed on his leg.

"Forget Jacob! Sam's going to do it for him!" Daniel said as he was running away.

"**What the hell are you doing**?" Major Carter demanded.

Jack looked up to see her and Dr. Warner glaring down at him.

"That's, what the hell are you doing, **Sir**?" Jack reminded her.

Closing his eyes, Jack quickly picked up an extremely agitated and squiggly symbiote with his hand. Her tail whipped violently and Jack had a flashback from the movie Aliens when the bitch mother alien's tail whipped, damn near knocking Riply's head off. Just to be safe, Jack grabbed Selmak's tail with his other hand and kept her as far away as his arms could extend.

"Selmak and I…we were getting acquainted," he smiled holding Selmak up for them to see. " I think she likes me!"

Suddenly Selmak's head drooped like she fainted or something.

'Oh, shit!' Jack thought to himself. 'Now I've done it! God…I hope I don't have to do mouth to mouth!'

Afraid for his own life if Selmak were to die, Jack took a closer look. Suddenly he was screaming with a symbiote clamped firmly on his nose.

* * *

It was a very pleasant dream. It was quite some time since Selmak had one of those. And a dream that she didn't share or have to worry about waking her host up with. Only it was ruined by some dumb ass tapping so hard on the side of her tank, she thought her eardrums would shatter.

'Jack! That insensitive asshole! What the hell is he doing near **my** tank? Dr. Fraiser mentioned nothing about Jack paying me any visits. Not that I would allow it, and I know Jacob wouldn't have allowed it. He didn't trust Jack. Not at all. Especially near his daughter!'

Selmak quickly swam up to the surface, getting a good mouthful of liquid. The moment his face was near the surface she popped her head out and spat in his face. Hissing at him emphatically to make a point to **FUCK OFF**!

Suddenly the liquid was spilling over the rim and she was going with the flow. There wasn't anything Selmak could do except ride it out. Fortunately for her she landed right on Jack, unfortunate for Jack. However, before she could strike she was sent flying through the air. An experience she **never** wanted to feel again…only to experience the same thing again! After being bounced back into the air, she finally came to a landing.

'Jack, you **fucking** asshole!' she hissed at him.

To bad the fucker couldn't understand her. He would be shitting his pants right now.

"Forget Jacob! Sam's going to do it for him!" Daniel said as he disappeared out of her range of vision.

'FORGET BOTH JACOB AND SAM! **I'M** GOING TO KILL YOU!' Selmak roared in her language of clicks and hisses.

"**What the hell are you doing?**" Samantha asked and wow, she could sound as mean as Jacob when she was pissed!

"That's, what the hell are you doing, Sir?" Jack said as Selmak was getting ready to strike.

Only Jack grabbed her before she could attack, squeezing her so tight she couldn't breathe or move!

"Selmak and I…we were getting acquainted. I think she likes me!"

'FUCK YOU!' she hissed, suddenly feeling a little lightheaded.

The room was dimming.

A blur appeared really close.

It was Jack's face.

It was now or never. Selmak latched on to Jack's nose with the grip of death and **nothing** was going to make her let go. Jack quickly released his hold on her as he howled in pain. Her blood was flowing to her head again and she clamped down harder feeling immensely satisfied. And for Jacob's sake, she clamped down harder still!

"Get her off! Get her off!" Jack screamed much to her delight!

Oh, she couldn't wait to share this experience with Jacob! He would be so proud of her!

"Sir, be still!" Samantha ordered.

Selmak felt a pair of hands gently gripped her causing her tail flicked in agitation. Nothing was going to persuade her to let go.

"Selmak, let go. I know you can understand me," Samantha cooed to her.

Selmak whipped her tail harder. She wasn't letting go! **Death first**!

"Selmak, he's not worth it!"

Not worth it? Selmak can't remember the last time she felt this good giving somebody something they truly deserved. Other than the time she smacked Jacob on the brainstem for being a smart mouthed idiot and for getting them in trouble with the High Council. Only, this situation was better!

"Selmak, think of my father. He wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

'Jacob?' Selmak sniffed, suddenly beginning to relax. 'I wonder, is he doing well? He tends to get into so much trouble without me there to keep an eye on him.'

"Relax…that's it. Think of Dad. He's fine. I talked to him a little while ago. He was a little cranky but fine."

'Sounds normal to me,' Selmak sniffed, finally releasing her grip.

"She bit me! I can't believe she bit me!" Jack shouted. "Is my nose bleeding?"

"Sir, she doesn't even have teeth!" Samantha snapped.

"You're nose is fine, Colonel…though it will probably be a little black and blue in a short while."

"Black and blue?" Jack asked, making Selmak feel victorious.

"Colonel, you'll live," Dr. Warner said. "I suggest you leave before you cause any more damage!"

"Shouldn't I get tested for rabies or something?" Jack asked.

'Rabies…why you…' Selmak hissed so loudly that Jack jumped backwards, away from her.

"**GO**!" Samantha and Dr. Warner yelled at him.

'Yeah, get the hell out of here! And don't comeback!' Selmak added. 'What's that song Jacob likes sing…oh, "Hit the Road, Jack! And don't you come back! No More No More!"'

"I'm not squeezing you too hard, am I?" Samantha asked.

Selmak shook her head no.

"Good. Now, let's see if we can get your tank situated again. Dad left a 'recipe' for how to mix the liquid…just in case something like this happened. He even put Tequila as one of the requirements!"

Selmak's mouth fell open. Things were **finally** going her way! First a good chomp on Jack and now a drink!

'Finally! A drink, I could really use a drink, especially after being dropped on the floor and flung about! Really, I **am** the oldest and wisest of the Tok'ra and I should be treated with **some** respect!'

"That's my dad for you," Samantha snorted. "He has a weird sense of humor at times."

Knowing that Samantha couldn't understand her, Selmak still desperately clicked and hissed that Jacob was not joking while she was being set down in the empty tank. Her insistence received a curious look from Samantha as she leaned closer. Selmak used her strong tail to prop herself up.

'Please, I need a drink!' she pleaded.

"Really, Selmak, you can't be serious?" Samantha laughed. "I never heard of a symbiote drinking Tequila!"

'SHIT! WHAT DOES A GAL HAVE TO DO TO GET A DRINK AROUND HERE?' Selmak screamed flinging herself onto her back.

"Selmak?" Samantha cautiously asked when Selmak didn't move.

* * *

After seeing the aftermath of the disaster in the infirmary, Hammond decided it was best not to inform Jacob of what transpired. It probably would send him way over the edge, something Hammond didn't want to happen. Besides, what Jacob didn't know wasn't going to hurt him…for now. George knew Jacob would find out sooner or later, George just preferred **later**…like when he was on vacation!

Hammond watched as Selmak swam briskly back and forth in a fresh tank. While he couldn't speak her language, he could definitely read her body language. Selmak was **super** pissed. Even an hour later! He was beginning to wonder if she was getting tired of swimming angrily for so long. Hell, he was getting exhausted watching her storm back and forth like a Great White with a toothache while Dr. Warner double-checked all the settings, against Jacob's notes, for the tank.

"There's nothing more I can do now, Sir," Dr. Warner said. "Although, I'm confused…General Carter has referenced Tequila several times on his list."

George noticed Selmak paused in mid stroke.

"I'm sure it's a joke. Jacob was well known for being a prankster in his prime. I'm glad to see he hasn't lost his touch," Hammond smiled then saw Selmak began swimming furiously again.

"Yes, Sir."

"I doubt there's anything any of us could do or say to help calm Selmak," Hammond sighed, turning to leave. "In fact…"

Hammond was interrupted by a loud noise that sounded like steam escaping. Turning around, he saw was Selmak with her head resting on the rim of the tank. He got the distinct impression that she was glaring at him.

"I think we should just leave her be for awhile," he continued slowly while keeping an eye on Selmak. She slowly slipped back into the tank. "Let's give her a chance to calm down on her own. Through all the years I was married, I learned it's best to stay out of firing range!"

George was actually wondering if he was actually out of Selmak's firing rage. He found it funny that she spit in O'Neill's face. But it was a personal experience he didn't want to go through.

"Yes, Sir. I understand. I'll inform the staff."

Finally, with Selmak situated, Hammond headed out to go check on the 'kids'. He found himself referring to O'Neill, Carter, and Jackson as kids more and more because they were beginning to act less like adults. Especially Colonel O'Neill who seemed compelled to disregard every order Hammond gave him. And it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since the guy was changed into a kid!

As a result, Hammond thought it best to keep them confined to one large room during the day. Major Carter could work in her lab if she wanted; otherwise she was to be in the room as well. It was where their meals would be served from now on as well. Hammond didn't want another incident like Jacob's in the commissary. Plus, with them confined to one place it would be easier to keep an eye on them.

The door was open when he arrived. All three were there eating their sandwiches. Colonel O'Neill noticed Hammond immediately and shrank down in his seat.

"Colonel, can I talk with you…now!" Hammond asked as nicely as he possibly could under the circumstances.

"Yes, Sir," Jack replied, already getting out of his seat slowly.

George stepped out into the deserted hallway and waited for the Colonel. He walked slowly with his hands in his pocket making George feel like he was a dad ready to lecture his son, only he had no sons, only daughters. And at the moment, George was **so** grateful he only had girls.

"First of all, General, Sir, it was an accident. I am very sorry. I tried apologizing to Selmak but Dr. Warner wouldn't let me back into the infirmary."

"Because you're not allowed back! Jack, what the hell has gotten into you? Did changing back into a kid make you stupid?"

"Well, I never was that bright," Jack mumbled.

"Cut the horse shit! You and I both know you're a smart man. Or at least, you're much smarter than the way you acted this morning. For what it's worth, I'm making this an order and I'm asking that you obey it: Stay away from Selmak. You are not to go within ten feet of the door to that infirmary, unless you're dying."

"Unless I'm dying? Isn't that a little harsh, Sir? What if I'm bleeding real bad?"

"Colonel!"

"Unless I'm dying, right Sir!"

"Jack…**dismissed**," Hammond sighed.

"Sir…I know I'm up shit's creek and you have every right to be pissed with me…but we were wonder if you've received any news from Dr. Lee and his team?"

"I'm expecting a report within the hour."

"Will…will you be telling us…"

"Jack…"

"Right! Returning to my seat, Sir. I'm sure you have better things to do than baby-sit!"

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Jacob asked as Janet drove the car into a parking lot. "I think I have enough clothes now. And you bought more than enough for the others. Plus, I need to take a shower. That barber didn't get all the little hairs off my neck, they're making me itch. And I'm hungry!"

Janet smiled as she glanced over at him. She had to refrain from laughing as she watched him wiping his neck and face.

"Well, you wouldn't be so hungry if you didn't have me driving all over town to find a barber."

"I've been going to a barber ever since I was a kid! There's no one better to cut a man's hair than a barber."

"What cutting? You had it buzzed down to a quarter of an inch! I could have done that! I even have the clippers to do it!"

"I'm sorry Janet, but no **woman** will ever clip, cut, or buzz my hair! I never even let my wife buzz my hair!"

"Restricted personnel only?"

"Ha, ha, doctor! You're a funny lady."

"All I'm saying is we could have saved time by having it done when we were at the mall," she said while parking the car. "Although I must admit…"

"What?" he asked.

"I was surprised you wanted your hair cut. I thought you might want to enjoy all that hair while you had it," she smiled looking over at him.

Jacob glared at her for a moment, then smiled, "I need not remind you that **I** am still a General."

"And I need not remind you that **I** am an Airforce doctor and can declare **you** unfit for duty, General," she countered, making his smile fade.

"That's General, Sir," he grumbled making her laugh. "I realize this is amusing to you and a few others, but please, for the sake of my dignity, try to restrain yourself."

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "I will make more of an effort."

"Good, now do you want to tell me what we're doing a car rental place?"

"I need to return this car, my car is ready to pick up," she said, fighting the urge to laugh.

"I thought this was your car."

"No it's not," she snorted.

"The SUV back in your garage?"

"The Explorer is out of commission until I have time to fix the problem. My **other** car was being fixed. Some asshole rear ended me!"

"Doc! Such language," Jacob exclaimed, feigning shock.

"Jacob, the day I say a bad word that actually offends your ears will be a day to remember, I promise you that! And for the last time, call me Janet! At least in public."

"Yes, ma'am!" he said, saluting her.

Janet just shook her head as she grabbed her purse.

"It will take me a few minutes inside the rental place."

"I'm not ten, I only look ten," he grumbled unbuckling his seat belt then climbed over onto the back seat.

"Really, you could have fooled me for a moment," she smiled, watching as he buckled himself back up.

"What?"

"Never mind," she smiled.

"Hey, it's cold outside! I was trying to keep as much heat in the car by climbing over the seat instead of opening the door."

"You didn't have to move."

"Janet, my mother raised me to be a gentleman," he said.

"Ok. After we pick up my car we can grab you something to eat before picking up Cassie from school."

"Very well," he sighed.

Habitually, she locked the car then noticed an annoyed look on his face before she went inside the rental office. As promised, minutes later the agent was driving them to the repair shop. There he assisted her and Jacob with getting the shopping bags out of the trunk. She had to refrain from smiling when the man told Jacob he was a good boy helping out his mother like that. And she was surprised when Jacob shut his mouth and smiled, even when the man pat him top of his head. However, she did notice Jacob's smile was some what strained.

"I might have to make an extra pot of coffee for your good behavior today," she joked making him fold his arms across his chest in disgust.

"Hey Doc! Glad to see you again," Terry, the mechanic who worked on her car, smiled coming out from the repair shop. "Leave the bags, I'll get one of my guys to put them in your trunk. Let's go inside and go over the paper work. Tommy! Get over hear!"

Janet watched as a young man, possible nineteen or twenty, came running over.

"Put these bags in the Ford and pull it around for the lady and her boy."

"Sure thing Terry!" Tommy smiled then immediately followed his orders.

"Tommy's a good kid. Not bright enough for College but he's got great instincts and hands for engines. What about this young fellow?"

"Jacob's going to be in the Airforce," she quickly answered, squeezing Jacob's shoulder to remind him to behave.

"Fine looking boy. You must be proud of him."

Janet was cringing on the inside wondering what Jacob was going to do. Only he didn't do anything as they followed Terry into his office.

"So, Jake, you're going to be in the Airforce. Must be a smart boy. You're going to be a pilot?"

"What do you think? I'll be a pilot and I'll make General," Jacob replied arrogantly.

"Cocky little bastard!" Terry exclaimed taking a seat at his desk.

"Excuse me, Sir but I'm ten years old. I shouldn't be hearing such words at my tender age! And I'm sure the lady doesn't appreciate it either."

Janet closed her eyes for a moment and prayed that Jacob didn't go too far. The day had been going so well. Even though Jacob bitched and moaned the whole time at the mall as she dragged him around shopping, he was well behaved by keeping his voice down and not throwing a fit. Even when she made him model a few clothes. The only time he seemed relaxed was at the barber's shop, probably due to the fact that his wildly grown hair was trimmed way down.

"You know, I think you will make General. You already sound like one," Terry said handing Janet the invoice.

Janet quickly gave Jacob a stern from which she received a shoulder shrug and an 'I'm innocent' smile from him. Then she started looking over the invoice.

"Seems kind of high in price for fixing a rear fender," Jacob whispered to her.

"Jacob, quiet," she ordered.

"Did you ask for all of this to be done?" he pressed on. "He's ripping you off!"

"Jacob!"

"It's alright Dr. Fraiser. I understand the boy is only looking out for your best interest."

"Yeah, while you're only looking out for your wallet!" Jacob snapped to the guy while grabbing the invoice from her. "You think just because she's a beautiful woman that you can take advantage of her? Look, according to this you had an oil change and the brakes fixed less than two thousand miles ago…why did he do them again? The inspection shows not problems with the brakes. And a fender bender as nothing to do with getting an oil change. Or a new air filter and oil filter! And the price for the new fender…I'm not even going to go there because your labor charges are ridiculous!"

"Alright, Jacob that's enough," Janet insisted grabbing the invoice back. "Terry, I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize to him!" Jacob growled. "I guarantee you, he's ripping you off…I bet my two stars on it!"

"Hey, kid maybe you should be quiet and listen to your mother," Terry shot back, looking rather annoyed about getting berated by a ten year old.

"My mother's dead!" Jacob snapped.

Terry quickly remained still, obviously not knowing what to say. Janet decided to take advantage of the opportunity.

"Terry, excuse me for a moment," she smiled.

Grabbing Jacob's arm, she gently took him aside so they could speak privately.

"Jacob, behave…**please**."

"I'm only looking out for you," he sincerely insisted.

By the expression on his face and the tone of his voice, Janet found herself thrown off balance a little. He looked and sounded so much like a child at that moment. He was extremely sincere.

"Jacob, it's not that I don't appreciate what you're doing. But I am a grown woman and I know how to take care of myself."

"But…"

"No buts. Behave."

"Yes, ma'am," he sighed stuffing his hands into his pant pockets.

Janet felt bad by the how sad he suddenly looked as his shoulders sagged as they walked back into the office.

"Ok, Terry…where were we. Right, Jacob does have a point," Janet seriously said, immediately noticing a small smile on Jacob's face. "You never called me and asked if I wanted all this extra work done. I don't think I should have to pay for it. Or I could always take my car to another mechanic in the future."

Janet quickly gave Jacob another stern look when he opened his mouth. He obediently shut it, although he didn't appear happy about it.

"So, Terry it's up to you," Janet continued.

Five minutes later, Janet was driving her car out of the parking lot, having only paid for the fender work done and guaranteed a free oil change after three thousand miles. Once on the main street, Janet noticed a devilish smile on Jacob's face.

"You better wipe that grin off your face. You were supposed to behave!"

"Oh…that's not why I'm smiling Janet."

"So, why are you then?"

"Come on…you're a little speed demon! A 1994 Mustang V-6 Coupe! Laser Red! Black leather interior! 145 horsepower!"

"Actually, it's an 8 cylinder with 240hp," Janet smirked. "But…how did you guess?"

"Oh…you're only driving a manual Mustang! So, how fast have you driven her?" he asked with…well with the excitement of a child.

Normally, Janet would never discuss her speeding habit with anyone. But the topic of the Mustang brought out the boy in Jacob. His eyes were filled with an excitement that Janet never thought possible of the man. This was the first time she ever got a hint of what the **real** Jacob Carter was like. He was just like most of the other male officers, an adrenaline junkie! And being in the Airforce, the favorite adrenaline rush was speed. Just like her.

"On a straight away, 110."

"That's nothing! I got my Mustang up to 130!"

"You're Mustang?"

"Oh, you would love her! A 1967 Shelby GT500. I found her in a junk pile. The body had some rot, but took care of her. Rewired the entire car. Rebuilt the entire 428 cubic inch engine. She's a V8 with 355 horsepower. She has 420 foot-pounds of torque at 3200 rpms. I restored her to her original color, Dark Metallic Blue with the dual white stripes from fender to fender. Black leather interior. Manual transmission…"

"Convertible?"

"No, sorry lady. I was a little concerned about losing what hair I had left when I was looking for her. So I made sure she wasn't a convertible," Jacob laughed making her laugh too. "It took me a few years to rebuild her. But it was well worth it. Once Sam left for the Academy, the house was empty. I needed a hobby. The GT was my hobby. She's in storage in DC. I'll take you for a ride in her when this is all over…you'll love it!"

"Is that a promise?" she asked before she realized what she was asking.

Jacob merely looked at her with that smirk of his, "It's a date!"

Janet listened intently as Jacob talked about his Mustang. He was so excited about telling her that he didn't even notice that she had ordered him a Happy Meal when they drove through the drive-thru at McDonalds. She was having fun just listening to him go on and on as she drove to Cassie's school. The guy was really passionate about his car.

She couldn't even believe she had agreed to a date with him. She hadn't realized how much of her guard she had let down until that point. It was just so easy to relax around him because he looked like a ten years old. There was nothing to fear from a child. They were easy to be comfortable around because they accepted you for who you are. They trusted you. At that age, they were often too young to know how to lie. They were innocent. Only Jacob wasn't innocent by the way he was smiling when he looked out the window and Janet had to keep reminding herself that he was a grown man trapped inside the body of a ten years old.

"Cassie will be out in half an hour," Janet said after pulling the car over.

"Ok," he sighed looking at her than returned to looking out the window.

He was watching a group of kids playing during their physical education class. Janet watched him as sadness slowly began to show on his face. It reminded her of the nightmare he had. A nightmare she felt compelled to wake him up from.

"Jacob, how old were you when your mother died?" she asked softly.

"Seven," he frowned looking down at his hands on his lap.

"You never really had a childhood, did you?"

"No. I grew up fast after she died. I had to. My dad…my dad used to drink all the time after she died."

"And he hit you."

He looked up at her in surprise.

"You were having a nightmare last night," she explained making him swallow hard. "You were crying out for your father not to hit you again."

"He would get so mad at me…just for looking like my mother. I didn't understand. I thought he loved her," he said reaching up and touching the scar on his forehead. "I got this scar the day after the funeral. My father immediately disappeared after the funeral, leaving me with a neighbor. He said he needed time alone. When he showed up to get me, he was drunk. I had never seen him drunk before, so I didn't understand. I didn't understand why he was so angry with me. He was my father and I loved him. But I was afraid of him when he was mad. Like most kids when their parents are angry with them. Only he was ten times worse when he was drunk. I don't remember much that night."

"I was never taken to the hospital but my injury was tended to. I woke up the next day with a headache and the mark that would be my scar. I learned fast to avoid him whenever he was drinking. I concentrated on my studies, stayed late at school doing extra credit for my studies or playing football or baseball. But every now and then he would get me. I lost count of how many bruises I had before I was big enough to defend myself."

A bell rang. Teenagers came pouring out of the doors. When Jacob continued he was watching them.

"You know, most kids spend their entire childhood wishing to be a grown up. Then once that goal has been achieved, they wished they could go back and be kids again. To go back to a point when there were no worries. I…I don't even remember what it was like to be a kid because I was forced to grow up."

"Jacob, being a kid isn't all that different from being an adult. Both are about experiences and learning. The only difference is, as an adult we are responsible and acutely aware of the consequences of all of our actions. You have that rare opportunity that all adults secretly wish: you're a kid again. You just need to allow yourself to enjoy this new experience."

He looked up her intently for a long moment.

"I better get in the back before Cassie shows up," he sighed.

"You don't have to."

"She's your daughter. She belongs in this seat not me."

Janet watched as he slowly situated himself. He had been slowly coming to grips with his situation and now this. She cursed to herself for bringing up the issue of his mother. It was obviously a deep emotional scar that he'd carried his entire life. There had to be a way to help him. She sighed, waiting for him to buckle his seatbelt. Maybe…

"Jacob, you're a good man. You're nothing like your father," she smiled.

"My performance yesterday would seem to suggest I'm exactly like my father."

"Jacob, you've raised two children on your own after their mother died. Being a single parent is not an easy task, I know. But you did a wonderful job. Look how Sam turned out. True, she's a bit of a workaholic, but she's an all around good person. She would not have turned out like that if you were like your father."

"Tell me Janet," he smiled. "Do you have an answer for everything?"

"I do my best," she smiled as Cassie opened the passenger door.

"Hi mom," she said as she got in. "Hi Jacob…got your haircut…looks much better!"

"Cassie! That's not very nice!"

"Mom, I was just being honest."

"Janet, it's alright. Here, Cassie…you can have the toy! I don't want it. It somehow ended up with my lunch," he said, winking at Janet.

"Ah…thanks…I guess," Cassie replied taking the toy from Jacob's hand.

Janet just glared at her daughter to take it and keep quiet.

* * *

"One month!" George complained out loud to an empty seat on the other side of his desk.

One month! He barely made it through the first full day! And that was with just O'Neill! George did not want to contemplate what would happen when Jacob returned. He knew Jacob very well, the man did not forget a thing! George knew one of the first items on Jacob's agenda would be to go after Jack.

"Maybe I should let him," he chuckled then sighed, "What the fuck am I saying? Jacob's going to kill Jack when he finds out about Selmak. Shit! Jacob's going to kill me for him being stuck as a kid for a month! At least a month! Should I tell him that after I tell him about Selmak or before?"

George opened his desk drawer paused then slammed it shut. He could have really used that drink right now. Just thinking about what was to come during the next month was enough to drive a sane man to drink!


	4. Chapter Four

Jacob had been quiet all morning at Janet's house and had remained quiet during the drive to the base. While the past few days have helped him to adjust to his situation, the real test would be around the military personnel of the SGC, his friend George, and his daughter Sam. And an idiot named Jack O'Neill. Jacob couldn't forget about him, no matter how much he wanted to.

However, Jacob was determined not to have a repeat performance of the Gate Room incident. Per the phone conversation he had with George last night, Jacob gave his word that he would not fly off the handle like that again. He also apolo not fair to you or her."

"You weren't intruding. It was…insightful."

"That it was," he chuckled in agreement, although his reasons were different than hers.

True, Janet had learned more about him. Of course, it was only he allowed herself to learn more about him. It was one way to learn more about her. He discovered she was exactly the kind of woman he imagined. Janet was an intelligent, hardworking woman who loves doing her job. She was loyal to the Air Force and committed to defending the planet Earth. Her sense of humor and temperament matched his. Buack. I'm intruding on your life with your daughter. That's not fair to you or her."

"You weren't intruding. It was…insightful."

"That it was," he chuckled in agreement, although his reasons were different than hers.

True, Janet had learned more about him. Of course, it was only he allowed herself to learn more about him. It was one way to learn more about her. He discovered she was exactly the kind of woman he imagined. Janet was an intelligent, hardworking woman who loves doing her job. She was loyal to the Air Force and committed to defending the planet Earth. Her sense of humor and temperament matched his. But most importantly, he learned that Janet was a woman with a passion for life and a strong devotion to her daughter and friends.

To adopt a child and raise it all on her own spoke volumes of Janet's character as a person.

Jacob found himself liking her because she had quite a few things in common with his late wife. Yet he also found himself attracted to the things that made Janet much different than Allison.

One difference was speeding. Janet was just like him, a speed junky. Allison never drove one mile above the speed limit and hated it when Jacob raced around town. That wouldn't be a problem with Janet the speed demon who drove ten miles above the speed limit everywhere she drove. Jacob couldn't wait to take her for a ride in his Mustang, he knew she was going to love it.

Another difference was music. More specifically Opera, Jazz, Classical. Janet had quite the collection. Jacob tried taking Allison to an opera once. He couldn't believe he married the only woman on the planet who didn't like opera. Janet loved it. La Boheme was her favorite.

Lastly, was that Allison was an excellent cook, Janet was not. Thankfully she was a far better cook than Sam was. Sam seemed destined to burn every morsel of food she put on the stove or in the oven, with cookies being the only exception. No worries though, Jacob could cook. He had to learn to because he had two kids to raise. He even made dinner last night for Janet as a way of saying thank you. She ate every bite of her dinner.

Single Dad meets a single Mom. One a widow, the other divorced. Sounds like a cheesy plot for a television show. Add Selmak and the fact that Cassie's from another world and it sounded like an episode of the X-Files.

He liked Janet. More than he would admit to anyone at the moment. For at the moment he was trapped inside a child's body. He was praying that Dr. Lee's team would figure that damn machine out and be able to reverse the process. Jacob didn't want to think about the idea of having to wait eight years to take Janet out on that date he promised. And he secretly hoped it would be the first of many.

"I'm sure Cassie appreciated you doing her chores," Janet continued. "Although, I still need to talk to her about that. You should never have volunteered! That kid can be so lazy."

"Cassie's not lazy. She would just rather use her energy towards something else…like talking with her friends on the phone," he joked making her laugh. "Anyway, Janet, I needed to do **something**. I've always been the man of the house and it didn't feel right not doing anything."

"Well, I am grateful you fixed my Explorer. I just didn't have the time to fix the problem."

"Glad to help. Actually having smaller hands really helped! Besides, I couldn't let you drive your beautiful Mustang out in the snow. She's not meant for this kind of weather."

"Precisely why I'm so grateful!" Janet smiled as she pulled the SUV to a stop at the checkpoint.

Jacob held his breath and looked forward out the windshield. Ready or not, it starts now as Janet rolled down her window and showed the guard their security passes.

"Good morning Dr. Fraiser," the guard smiled obviously a regular at the station. "And…oh, Good morning General Carter, Sir!"

"At ease Lieutenant!" Jacob ordered without so much as a glance at the man.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir!" said the young man before quickly handing the passes back to Janet.

As she drove through the opened Gate, Janet chuckled, "I wonder if General Hammond had something to do with that!"

"Knowing George the way I do…he did. I'm going to have a talk with him during our meeting. I don't want people over doing it around me just because I flipped out before."

"Right, because you don't like to be patronized or coddled."

"Damn right!" he smiled. "Janet. When we arrive, I want to proceed on my own. I don't really need an escort. No coddling."

"I understand Jacob," she smiled pulling into her parking spot. "Here's your pass and your security card. Remember, you will have to sign in before proceeding down to the sublevels."

"Yes, Dr. Fraiser. I am well aware of the procedures," he sighed rolling his eyes and feeling like she was sending him off to school.

"Here, General. I made you some coffee for the day and here's a bag of my special blend of coffee grounds so you can make your own coffee pot."

"Thank you," he smiled taking the warm thermos from her and the paper bag.

After getting out of the car and adjusting his winter jacket, Jacob walked towards the facility entrance like the General he was: confident, a little arrogant, and ready to take charge. And as he proceeded down through the mountain, he noticed how all the subordinates quickly stepped aside and saluted him. There were no laughing or snide remarks behind his back about his hair this time.

But Jacob definitely would have to talk with George. The last thing Jacob wanted was for the SGC personnel to be walking on eggshells around him. He didn't want his condition to impact on the soldiers' performances in their duties.

First things first!

Jacob needed to check up on Selmak. He had half a mind to ask George to hook up a video monitor so he could periodically check on her from Janet's house. But didn't because he didn't want them to think he was too paranoid. It was bad enough to be separated from her. And she was defenseless. But Jacob knew George's people could be trusted to care for Selmak and would be able to follow the strict set of guidelines Jacob laid out for them.

"Good morning, General Carter," Dr. Warner smiled after Jacob walked into the infirmary.

"Good morning, Doctor. Your relief will be down shortly. I'm here to check on Selmak."

"Thank you, Sir. If you will excuse me, I'm going to finish my report for Dr. Fraiser. If you need anything, have one of the nurses page me."

"Thank you. I will," Jacob nodded then headed straight to Selmak.

He was barely within two feet of her tank when she started swimming excitedly around.

"Ah…so you missed me! I knew it! All those times you said I was a pain in the ass were just terms of endearment! Thanks, Sel," he smiled as she poked her head out of the tank. "Here, let me scratch that spot that always itches for you! Better? So how have they been treating you?"

Selmak started rattled off a lot of strange combination noises, clicks, and hisses. Jacob couldn't understand a single one of them. He could only guess at what she said.

"So…I guess they never gave you any liquor, did they?"

A slow affirmative nod and long mournful sigh from Selmak confirmed what he suspected.

"Well," he smiled cheerfully.

Taking a good look around the infirmary, his hand went inside his jacket then pulled out a pint of Tequila.

"Look what I've got for you! I swiped it from the doc…"

Selmak spewed off another series of noises at him.

"Don't worry, I'll pay her back! Besides, I didn't think she would give it to me fearing I might drink it myself."

Jacob quickly took the cap off and poured a couple of drops into the tank. Selmak was quick to guzzle them up then come up for more.

"No, sorry girl. I have to ration this! Who knows how long…"

Selmak whipped her tail flinging some liquid from the tank at him.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down…just one more drink!"

He made sure it was a long one just to pacify her.

"Like I was saying, who knows how long we'll be stuck like this. So, only a few drops a day. No bingeing."

Selmak suddenly leapt out of her tank onto his shoulder. If it had been any other symbiote Jacob would have been startled. But she was just saying thank you by rubbing her head against his cheek. **Or** she was trying to weasel her way to the bottle. It was hard to tell because they couldn't communicate clearly to each other. But her head was leaning towards the bottle.

"Selmak…you should get back in the tank. This is kind of ridiculous," he insisted, whereupon he quickly received a swift wet smack on the back of his head from her tail. "OW! You little shit!"

Another hard wet smack!

Before he could grab her, Selmak dove back into the tank. And when she surfaced she spit some of the tank's liquid at him.

"I'm sorry…here, have another drink! How about straight this time," he smiled and poured some Tequila into the bottle cap.

When he held the top for her, Selmak snatched it from him.

"Hey! Give that back! Do you want me to get into trouble?" he hissed.

"Jacob?"

"Oh! Shit!" he whispered then quickly turning around while keeping his hands behind his back. "Dr. Fraiser…you got down here awfully fast!"

"I wasn't that far behind. How's Selm…what the hell does she have in her mouth? And why does it smell like Tequila around here?"

Jacob's head drooped and he slowly showed her the bottle.

"I was going to pay you back."

"Jacob, I thought you…"

"It's not for me…it's for Selmak!"

"Selmak?" Janet questioned taking the bottle from his hand.

It happened so fast, Jacob didn't even have time to react. From the corner of his eye, he saw Selmak's head pop out from beneath the liquid. A stream was sent right at Janet's face. Before Jacob could grab the bottle, Selmak already had latched onto it and pulled it back into the tank.

"Shit! Selmak…you know that's too much," Jacob moaned watching Selmak sink to the bottom of her tank with the bottle. "You'll sleep the entire day away now!"

Selmak was very pleased with herself and did a few victory laps and whirls around the tank. All Jacob could do was smile and shake his head.

"Janet…no," Jacob firmly said, quickly grabbing her hand. "Unless you want to lose a finger or two, I suggest you let her keep the bottle. I'll come back later and take it out."

"Ok…but…"

"I'll explain later," he said waving his hand. "Right now, I have to go see Sammy."

"Sammy?"

"That's what I called her until she was in high school," he grinned.

"Really, according to Sam, you like to call her that just to embarrass her from time to time!"

"What are fathers for?" he shrugged.

* * *

Jack was pushing the Fruit Loops around the bowl as he waited for an answer to his question. Looking at them wasn't making him feel any better. Normally, having Fruit Loops meant he was going to have a good day. Only not today. And the Fruit Loops were too soggy to eat now anyway.

"You didn't answer me…do you think anyone notices?" Jack asked more insistently.

"Jack, you've been asking that same question over and over, ever since Selmak bit you," Daniel replied as he cut his waffles. "For the hundredth time. Of course, everyone can see that your nose is black and blue! What did you expect?"

"Well, how bad does it look today?" Jack asked crossing his big brown eyes, trying to look.

Daniel took a long look. A long suffering look that told Jack the good Dr. Jackson was just humoring him.

Jack rolled his eyes, unable to hide his annoyance.

"I think maybe your nose is more a shade of blue than black today. Don't you agree Sam?"

Jack let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sir, you wouldn't be nervous about Dad returning, would you?" Carter asked with that quirky smile of hers before taking a bite of her muffin.

"Well, let me see…First I took his coffee before I even knew he was your Dad. I made a crack about his hair. I called him a runt! I solved nothing by getting changed into a kid myself. And oh…saving the best for last I damn near killed his symbiote! So yeah…I'm a little nervous! You and I both know Jacob can kick my ass anytime he pleases..." he paused looking at his watch. "Let's see…T-minus 10 minutes until my ass is **toast**!"

"Then, why don't you go into hiding?" Daniel giggled. "I'm sure you can convince Siler to stash you somewhere. Maybe Walt could sneak you through the Gate!"

"Great idea, Daniel! How about this one, I use you as a human shield!" Jack snapped, slamming the table.

"Sir!" Carter protested when his bowl of soggy Fruit Loops flew all over her.

"Shit! Sorry, Carter," Jack said grabbing a napkin in an attempt to clean up the mess.

"Jack…."

"Daniel…shut up. I'm busy."

"Ah…Jack…"

"Daniel, don't worry, I'm not going to use you as a human shield. You would be useless, you GEEK! I can hear you whining 'Jake, don't hit me! Jake, don't hit me!'" Jack snapped.

"If that's how you feel, maybe I should shout: HIT HIM, JAKE!" Daniel yelled.

Jack turned to glare at Daniel only to see Jacob behind the nerd. Jack froze.

Jacob was standing there with his arms crossed. He looked pissed. Jack could literally see steam coming from Jacob's ears. They were even a nice shade of red. And no longer covered by his hair.

"Nice hair cut…back to basic training with that style?" Jack said, trying not to sound too nervous. "Thinking of doing that myself."

"Just what the **hell** do you think you're doing? Get your fucking hands off my daughter!" Jacob barked.

Jack glanced to see his hand was still wiping the milk from Carter's shirt. Looking back at Jacob, he saw the guy's neck veins were fully distended. That was a bad sign.

"ANSWER ME!" Jacob roared.

Distended neck veins were a VERY bad sign.

"It's not what you're thinking, Jacob," Jack said, quickly dropping the napkin then stepping away from Carter.

"And just what the hell am I supposed to be thinking? I walk in and you have your hands on my daughter!"

"Dad…"

"Has he made advances at you before? Looks like it from the bruise on his nose! Still sorry that your old man taught you how to defend yourself against assholes, Sammy?" Jacob asked.

"For your information, Jacob, I never touched your daughter! Except after I spilled my bowl of cereal on her. But the point is, I have no intention of ever touching your daughter in that way! Or in anyway…well maybe a handshake. But that's it! I swear!"

Jacob didn't appear satisfied.

"It wasn't Sam that bit Jack's nose, it was Selmak!" Daniel quickly added.

'Shit! Why did you say that?' Jack thought to himself as he instinctively took a step back while shooting an evil glare at the uncaring, ungrateful Daniel Jackson, who as far as Jack was concerned was no longer on his Christmas card list!

Jacob took a step closer towards Jack.

"What did he say?" Jacob asked narrowing his eyes at Jack.

"It was an accident," Jack replied, retreating back a few more steps.

"WHAT?" Jacob roared following Jack.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Jack tried to explain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SELMAK?"

"I…she…the tank…" Jack jabbered, unsure exactly how to explain it all to Jacob. Visions of Selmak flying through the air were only going to piss Jacob off even more.

"Jack accidentally knocked Selmak's tank over. **She** fell out; **Jack** tossed her around like she was a hot lump of coal for a bit. Sam fixed Selmak right up, and made sure **she** was safely back in the tank," Daniel explained quickly.

"Thanks a lot Daniel…some friend you jackass! You better make the funeral arrangements!" Jack yelled at him. "Why don't you tell Jacob how we were **all** joking and laughing about the fact that he has a **female** symbiote!"

It happened so fast. Jack was suddenly staring up at the ceiling, his nose was bleeding, and his eyes were watering. For a scrawny kid, Jacob was fast and strong! But Jack wasn't a quitter; it was that Irish blood in him that wouldn't let him give up.

As Jack fought back, he could hear Carter and Daniel protesting along with the furniture getting knocked around. Well, Carter was doing all the protesting and pleading for them to stop. Jack thought he actually heard Daniel cheering Jacob on. The way he just ratted Jack out he wouldn't put it past the archaeologist.

Jack's own pleas for Jacob to stop were blatantly ignored then quickly silenced when Jacob rammed his knee into Jack's stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

Gasping for air Jack was at Jacob's mercy. Being the kind of man who takes advantage when it's there, Jacob did just that. Jack had his face pressed against the concrete floor, while Jacob was twisting Jack's arm behind his back. Jack couldn't move. One false move and his arm would snap.

"Jacob, I'm sorry!" Jack yelled tasting the blood in his mouth.

"Dad!"

"Don't worry Sammy! I'm not going to hurt him…**much**," Jacob snickered.

"Dad, let him go," Carter insisted.

"Yeah, come on, Dad! Let me go!" Jack pleaded.

"First of all, I'm not your father. Second, you're damn lucky I'm not because I would have tanned your hide so bad you wouldn't be able to sit for a month!"

"Jacob! What the **hell** do you think you're doing?" Hammond bellowed in that Texas drawl of his that seemed a little thicker whenever he was pissed. Jack ought to know, as he's heard it often. "You haven't even been here for one hour and you're already picking fights!"

Jack was free after Jacob released his hold and slowly got to his feet.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you had told me that the moron here nearly killed Selmak!" Jacob snapped. "Selmak is my responsibility, you should have told me, George!"

"Jacob, the damage was done. There was nothing you could do. And I was going to tell you during our meeting this morning," Hammond explained.

Jack stood there and listened to the two friends arguing back and forth. No one seemed to care that Jack's nose was bleeding all over his T-shirt. At least it was black. Jacob seemed to have the good sense to help Fraiser pick them all clothes similar to their uniforms. Black T-shirts with dark green cargo pants. And black hiking boots. Too bad she picked the wrong brand of underwear, Jack liked his Fruit of the Looms. All other brands and he was pulling them out of his butt every few minutes.

But Jacob was being an ass. In Jack's mind anyway. Maybe Hammond was right, maybe being younger made Jack stupid.

"Who gives a fuck?" he whispered, before he then punched Jacob squared on his left eye catching him off guard.

But Jacob was quick to recover. Only his attack was stopped when Hammond grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Jack got one more good sucker punch to Jacob's gut before Hammond held Jack back by the scruff of his shirt too. Then to Jack's amazement, he looked down to see both his and Jacob's feet were off the ground.

'Shit! I knew dear old George was strong but, fuck, I didn't know he was that strong!' Jack thought to himself.

"What the **HELL** has gotten into the both of you? You're acting like children! Shit! I don't know whether to whip you butts or send you to your rooms? Do I need to lock you both in the brig?"

"No, Sir," Jack replied glaring at Jacob who was glaring right back.

"Jack, I want you to go to the infirmary. Dr. Jackson will escort you there. Jacob you're coming with me. I'm not asking people, I'm **telling** you!"

"Fine!" Jacob grumbled. "You can put me down now George. I give you my word that I'm done."

"Very well," Hammond sighed, setting Jacob back on his feet.

Jacob quickly straightened his shirt, tucking it pack into his pants, while he gave Jack a piss inducing glare, then went to Carter.

"Sorry, Sammy," he said giving her a hug. "I missed you. How have you been?"

"Shouldn't…" Jack started to ask.

"Jack, shut it," Hammond growled. "Jacob, head up to my office. Major, make sure he gets there."

"Yes, Sir," she smiled.

"Let's go Sammy," Jacob smiled taking her arm in his. "Hey, Jack…while you're in the infirmary. Why don't you apologize to Selmak? Just don't get your face too close, she might go for your eyeball!"

"Hey, Jacob!" Jack called.

He waited for Jacob to turn around then flipped him the bird.

"Nice form Jack…I got one for you too!" Jacob countered, pointing two fingers on one hand at his eyes, then pointed them at Jack.

"What did that mean?" Daniel asked after Jacob and Carter left.

"He's watching me," Jack explained. "You can put me down, Sir."

"Should I, Jack?" Hammond growled making Jack feel like he **was** a ten year old kid.

"Jacob started it!" he whined.

"I don't give a rat's ass who started it! You are a member of the SGC and the leader of SG-1, start acting like it!"

"Yes, Sir," Jack sighed as Hammond finally set Jack down.

* * *

Diary of Dr. Daniel Jackson  
**Day One**

_Jacob's first day back! He was not a happy camper. One, about Jack with his hands on Sam and two, because of Jack damn near killing Selmak. True, I spilled the beans but Jacob was going to find out sooner or later. Better that Jack get the crap beat out of him at one time rather than multiple times through the day. Just to be safe, I made sure I stayed away from Jack for the remainder of the day so he couldn't use me as a human shield._

_Round one…Jacob by a knockout!_

_At least Jack now had two black eyes to go with his black and blue nose. Still, he did land one…make that two good cheap shots on Jacob. I highly doubt Jacob will allow that to happen again._

_Or Hammond either. He was in full father mode when he held the 'boys' off the ground. It took all my will not to laugh at Jacob and Jack dangling from Hammond's hands. I really thought he was going to bash their heads together a few times. God knows they needed some sense knocked into them. They were behaving like children!_

_Note to self: If I ever become an adult again, I will **NEVER** get General Hammond mad at me._

_Second note to self: That's **WHEN** not **IF**!_

_While escorting Jack to the infirmary, I tried to apologize to him. But he just raised his hand at me to shut up. Oh well, its not the first time he's been pissed at me. I'm sure it won't be the last time either._

_Janet seemed awfully chipper this morning. More so than usual. While Jack was packing ice on his swollen nose, I asked why she was so happy. She just laughed at me._

_Women…I just don't understand them sometimes. With Shar're it was simple. Her people were simple. Love should be simple. I tried explaining that to Jack one day…what a disaster. One would think with as simple as he likes to keep things he would get it._

_Maybe another time._

_The rest of the day Hammond ordered us to our separate rooms. Of course the little General refused. Hammond threw his hands in the air as Jacob stormed off towards the infirmary to visit Selmak. At least, he finally accepted his situation. We all did. And now we were going to be stuck like this for a month….at least._

_This is going to be interesting. I'm curious to see how long Jacob and Jack will be at each other's throats before they realize how alike they are?_

**Day Five/Six **

**_IT HAPPENED_**_! Only the whole thing started yesterday morning. Yesterday's chaos made me forget about my writing. I was too busy talking with Sam about what had happened to write it all down._

_Jack and Jacob got into a huge fight yesterday morning. I think the realization that we were going to be stuck like this for awhile finally set in. Jack started teasing Jacob about Selmak. Big mistake!_

_I broke my glasses trying to separate them. They broke the table, the chairs. The breakfast food went flying everywhere._

_What a fucking mess! I was just so glad Sam wasn't there to witness the chaos._

_They left me with no choice. I had to tell Hammond. I was afraid they were going to kill each other._

_Hammond, who had been slipping further and further into father mode when dealing with boys, came storming in with two of the **biggest** Special Forces guys on base. These guys were **huge**! All muscles._

_Jack and Jacob were in full swing at each other when they were yanked off their feet. Surprised and stunned, they were each draped over one man's shoulder like sacks of potatoes. After which, and apparently per Hammond's orders, the SFs carried Jack and Jacob to the jail cells…the ones with bars!_

_Too bad I wasn't allowed in the room. I didn't need to be to hear Hammond's voice thundering through the wall. I never knew Hammond was capable of speaking such obscenities. I swear, my ears were burning. He always seemed so mild mannered, like a teddy bear._

_He left them there. All day! No breakfast! No lunch! No dinner! What I heard from the guards, Jacob and Jack spent the night in those cells._

_I didn't see them until this morning. Both looked a little tired. Both a little battered and bruised. And both actually having a civilized conversation with each other._

_Sam and I had to do a double take to make sure we were in the right room. I mean, they were actually joking with each other. Jack made fun of Jacob's symbiote being a girl, without Jacob teeing off on Jack. Then Jacob made a crack about Selmak, yes about his own personal snakehead, being a little lush, which made Jack laugh so hard he had tears in his eyes. Then Jacob asked Jack to not talk about Selmak like that anymore. He asked, no yelling, no hair pulling…well, there was no hair to pull since they both had their hair buzzed down._

_They were…**nice** to each other._

_Obviously, something transpired between them in their jail cells. What I would have given to be the fly on those bars. Perhaps, in time, I will learn what made them change._

_Then again, maybe not. As the day progressed, I noticed the two were redirecting their antics…towards ME!_

**Day Nine**

_For once, nothing happened today. That was only because the Tok'ra made a collect call to Earth, demanding to speak with Selmak…at three in the morning. Luckily we had those little gadgets that made a normal human sound like a Goa'uld. And thus, Jacob was able to bullshit his way through the conversation._

_While I didn't witness any of this, I did hear this rumor that the night CO had to carry Jacob from the Control Room back to his quarters because he fell asleep as the Tok'ra disengaged their communications. When I questioned Jacob, he couldn't recall ever talking with the Tok'ra in the middle of the night._

_Dear God, I hope they're still our allies! Who knows what Jacob actually told them?_

_But the disturbance in his sleep, whether he remembered or not, caused Jacob to sleep the entire morning away. He wasn't very energetic during the afternoon and spent most of his time in the infirmary visiting Selmak, he claimed. (He seemed to be spending a lot of time in the infirmary lately.)_

_As a result, Jack was bored and I refused to go along with his antics. He pouted by staying in his room all day playing video games. He even ate his dinner in his room. Sam and I were the only ones in the recreation room for dinner. I never saw Jacob after he left for the infirmary._

**Day Ten**

_Jacob and Jack continue to harass me. I don't take it personally; I've been through it before. At least they're not fighting anymore. Jack relinquished command of the group to Jacob…well Jacob actually just started giving us all orders and we all started following them._

_"Eat your peas Danny boy! They're good for you!"_

_Honestly, I hate peas. But I forced myself to eat them for fear that Jack would hold me down while Jacob spoon fed me. As it was, Jacob literally put a spoonful of peas in Sam's mouth_

_I guess she didn't like peas either._

_I used hide mine in my milk. Put them in my mouth, then pretend to take a drink of my milk, only to let them out into my milk. Of course, that only lasts for so long before they're telling you to drink your milk up._

_I tried the same trick on Jacob, hoping to fool him. No deal! Sam must have pulled the same stunt! I had the glass half-full of peas and just enough milk to cover them when Jacob made me drink the glass down in one shot. He even had this evil grin when he ordered me to 'drink the damn milk'!_

_Damn near choked. More than milk came out my nose!_

_But Jacob and Jack have actually bonded! Hence me being the butt of their jokes. They've been acting…hah…they've been acting like kids!_

_They continually drive Hammond nuts but at least he's not having a coronary each time. I saw him shaking his head and laughing when Davis walked to the infirmary with his coffee cup glued to his hand. I must admit, that was funny._

_They wouldn't try that with my pen…would they?_

_FUCK!_

_My Diary TOO!_

_SHIT!_

**Day Fifteen**

_I now know why the boys have bonded and have become…brothers…I guess you could say that. They've been protective of each other, bickering from time to time, and oh yeah, continually trip me, knock me down in the snow, dog pile on me…you name it they do it. They even took my towel and clothes when I was taking a shower! I waited half an hour before someone finally came in and was able to loan me their towel._

_Thank God Jacob gave Janet some money to buy them some toys. They really needed to redirect that rambunctious behavior of theirs. Hammond was fine with the idea, until they broke the windshield of his car with a baseball. He finally confiscated both the bat and the ball just yesterday._

_At least they still have the football. Can't break anything with that. Or so I thought. Another pair of glasses bit the dust. Janet suggested I take out insurance on them since it was my third pair!_

_Oh, I know why Jacob's been spending a lot of time in the infirmary now! Seems the little General has a crush on Dr. Fraiser. A HUGE crush!_

_I wonder if Janet knows Jacob really likes her. I've noticed how gentlemanly he is around her._

"_Can I get you another cup of coffee Dr. Fraiser? Oh, I'll get the door for you, Ma'am."_

_And he always has this dopey grin on his face when he's around her. Jack noticed too. Sam…well Sam seems to be caught up in her work and doesn't notice much of anything._

_Anyway, back to what I found out._

_I over heard Jack and Jacob talking. Apparently they both had very rough childhoods._

_Jacob's mother died when he was only seven. His father turned into a drunk and beat him on a regular basis._

_Jack's mother left just before his eight birthday. His father never recovered. He was already a drunk and her leaving only made him drink more and beat on Jack._

_Apparently, this was what they talked about…how neither of them had a childhood they wanted to remember. No wonder it was difficult for Jacob. Jack would have had a hard time too, only he was somewhat prepared._

_At least now I know why they're acting the way they are. They're making the most of this opportunity by enjoying being kids._

"_Operation: Have A Good Time?"_

_I hope that doesn't mean I get the raw end of the deal._

_Shit! I better go now. The little General scares me when I don't follow his orders quickly enough. Thankfully, Jack's there in Jacob's ear telling him that I'm not a soldier. Maybe I shouldn't be grateful; Jacob calls me a geek or nerd more than Jack!_

_Oh, well…until tomorrow…or perhaps later tonight if I don't end up in the infirmary…this is Danny boy, signing off!_

* * *

"Jacob, hold up…what are you doing?" Jack asked, running to keep up with Jacob.

"There's fresh snow outside and the sun's out."

"But the elevator is that way and we don't have a security card anymore. Remember, Hammond took all of them away from us after we broke his windshield…**again**."

"You mean this?" Jacob smiled pulling a security card from his pant pocket. "I swiped it from Commandant George's desk when he was at lunch."

"Excuse me, won't we get…"

"Shut up Daniel!" Jack and Jacob snapped at the same time.

Jacob hurried into Sam's lab, while the other two followed. He marched right up to her and dragged her away from her toys.

"Dad!"

"Get your jackets…we're going on a little adventure in the snow!" Jacob smiled.

"Dad, I'm working on something important!"

"Is it life or death?"

"No."

"Then it's not that important…"

"But…"

"Nope!" Jacob protested putting a hand up. "Don't make me pull rank, Major."

"Ah, I don't have a rank, so may I be excused?" Daniel asked.

"No!" Jacob and Jack said at the same time.

"Come on Sammy, it'll be **fun**!"

"Dad, I wish you would quit calling me that…I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Sorry kiddo, you'll always be my little girl. Look…for the time being you can call me Jake if it makes you feel better!"

"Fine," she agreed, then followed them.

"Good, everyone get their jackets or whatever else you need for going outside. Meet me outside the commissary in ten minutes. Jack, make sure Danny boy gets his jacket."

"Yes, Sir!" Jack saluted. "Come on Danny boy!"

"What?" Jacob asked seeing Sam smiling at him.

"You're really enjoying this."

"Janet said I should enjoy it while it lasts, I'm just following my doctor's advice. Now hurry, we have less than nine minutes!"

Eight minutes later, Jacob and the others had their jackets on. They were waiting for Jacob's orders. Jacob even noticed that Danny was being well behaved to day.

"Ok, this is Operation: Have A Good Time! Yes, Daniel for you too," Jacob sighed.

"How are we going to have a good time here unless there's jello!" Jack complained.

"Or pie," Sam added.

"Just, follow my lead," Jacob smirked.

The commissary was nearly deserted. Jacob saw Dr. Fraiser reading a book and sipping on a cup of coffee. The cook was cleaning. The coast was clear.

Jacob casually walked to the stack of cafeteria trays, at the start of the service line for food. He grabbed one, then Jack grabbed one, followed by Sam and finally Daniel. Then he slowly headed back to the door.

"Jacob, what are you all doing?" Janet asked startling them.

They froze and of course, they all looked to Jacob.

"Nothing doc…just read your book and drink your coffee," he smiled. "Let's move!"

Jacob ran, followed by the others. They quickly made their way to the elevator. A few minutes later, they were all laughing and running out the back door on the Eastern side of the complex.

"This way!" Jacob ordered running up a trail between the trees.

"Come on Danny!" Jack said pulling Daniel up the mountainside. "I think I know what Jake has in mind! It'll be fun!"

"I hope so," Daniel huffed.

"Jacob, I think this is high enough up the slope!" Jack shouted making Jacob stop.

Actually, Jacob wanted to go higher. The higher up the more speed he would be able to pick up. Next trip then, he decided.

"What was the point of running up a hill with this?" Daniel asked, completely out of breath, while holding up his tray.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm confused too," Sam added.

"You kids, didn't you have any fun in the snow?" Jacob asked.

"Dad, you were never stationed anywhere where there was snow. When we went on vacations it was during the Summer!"

"Sorry, Sammy," he smiled. "This will make up for all that!"

Jacob waved them off the trail before setting the tray down, holding it with his foot.

"I checked out the trails. This one is the best," Jacob explained. "It's straight and the trail is wide."

"Jacob, just get going!" Jack said impatiently.

"Alright," Jacob sighed, rolling his eyes.

Being small was very advantageous in this situation. Jacob was able to sit comfortably on his tray. As he slid down the trail, he heard Jack's hooting and hollering.

Once he reached the bottom, Jacob got to his feet, grabbing his impromptu sled, as Jack came flying down. Sam came next. Followed by Daniel.

"Race you!" Jack shouted pushing Jacob aside.

"Jack, will you never learn!" Jacob shouted back

Jack wasn't nearly as fast as Jacob was. Jacob was always the fasted kid on the block. Helped when he had to run away from his father from time to time.

"See ya!" Jacob cheered as he ran passed Jack.

Already back to their starting point, Jacob threw down his mini-sled and headed back down the trail, passing Sam and Daniel. At the bottom, he barely got to his feet when Jack came crashing into him.

Jacob couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard after getting knocked down. It had been some time since he had this much fun. He was glad everyone was having fun, even Daniel.

Poor Danny. Jacob has been kind of hard on the kid. Him and Jack both always get carried away when picking on Danny. At least the archaeologist has a good temperament. He's able to laugh at himself without getting to hurt by Jacob and Jack's jokes. Although, Danny tends to run to Hammond quite a bit to tattle on what Jacob and Jack are doing.

Back on his feet and heading up the hill, Jacob paused to see the other three pegging each other with snowballs. Just as well, Jacob wanted to try out his idea of trying to go faster.

Just like his flying. Always faster! Pushing the envelope past the limits! Blasting through the clouds at break neck speeds! Feeling his brains being plastered to the back of the cockpit! The feeling of weightlessness during a barrel roll!

God, Jacob loved to fly! He really missed it!

* * *

At first, Sam was a little angry that her Dad insisted she be dragged outside and into the **cold** snow. However, she was quick to enjoy herself with the others. Her Dad and the Colonel finally got over their childish behavior and stopped fighting. Only to act more like kids than they were before.

Still, Sam enjoyed seeing her father so happy. She honestly can't remember the last time she heard him laugh so much. Or smile so much. He had a bounce in his step when he ran from point A to point B.

And the Colonel right there, a couple of steps behind her father. Sam laughed whenever they were together. She never would have guessed that they would become close friends. And she never would have guessed at how much trouble they could get into!

Hammond was more of a father than a General around the boys. Sam even wondered if Hammond was jealous that her father had a new best friend. A best friend who was a constant pain in General Hammond's behind!

Actually, Sam herself was feeling a little left out. She was the only girl and the boys tended to play too rough. Constantly wrestling for fun to prove their manhood. And Sam thought mankind evolved passed that stage of their development.

Today was fun. She was with them. They were all having a good time.

"Jacob, don't…you're too far up the hill!" O'Neill shouted.

Her father cupped his ear then shrugged his shoulders, signally he couldn't hear a word. Only from the ear to ear grin on his face, Sam knew her father heard perfectly. But that didn't stop him from sitting on his mini-sled.

"YEEE-HAAAWWW!" he screamed as he blasted his way down the trail.

"Did he learn that from Hammond?" the Colonel asked.

"I don't know," she smiled. "They were stationed together for sometime when I was very little. It's possible!"

Her father caught a little air towards the end. When he landed his tray snapped in two and he tumbled a few meters in the snow, laughing the whole time.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed when he came to a sudden stop.

She and the others rushed to him as he was slowly getting to his feet. Judging by the huge grin and excited look in his eyes he wasn't hurt. Or if he was, he wasn't letting it bother him.

"THAT WAS A BLAST!" he cheered as he picked up his broken mini-sled. "Shit! Sam give me yours!"

"Jacob, you were lucky!" O'Neill said.

Sam was a little surprised. The Colonel was the last person she expected to be the voice of reason in this situation. She would have expected it from her father.

"I'm doing that again! That was fucking fun!" her dad chirped.

"Then don't go so high up the hill!" O'Neill shouted then looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing, Sir," she chuckled.

"Why shouldn't he go so high?" Daniel asked, as the three of them stood and watched Jacob running up the slope.

"These aren't sleds. There's no way to control them!" Jack explained. "Especially, if it gets going too fast!"

"Too fast!" Daniel exclaimed. "Jack, I always imagined you would be the last man on Earth to ever say those words!"

"Funny, Daniel. Real funny," O'Neill said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Sir, my Dad is having fun…"

"Oh, well, it's all good and fun, until someone gets hurt!" he snapped.

As if on queue, Dad lost control like the Colonel said would happen. Sam winced when he hit the tree really hard.

They quickly hurried to her father. He wasn't moving, at all. As they got closer, Sam saw the blood on the snow where he was lying face down.

"Carter, Daniel help me turn him over…gently," the Colonel ordered as he grabbed her father's head.

Once on his back, Sam could see where the blood was coming from. He had a horrible gash across the hairline on his forehead.

"Daniel…go get the Doc! Hurry!" he snapped.

* * *

The commissary was quiet when Hammond walked in. It usually was at this time. He liked to have his lunch finished before the main lunch rush arrived.

He made his way through the buffet line trying to pick the healthiest looking food possible, which wasn't always easy here. Still he had to try, Dr. Fraiser was always complaining about his cholesterol levels.

Once his tray was loaded, Hammond headed over to sit with Dr. Fraiser, partly to prove he was eating healthy but mainly because he really needed to talk to her.

"Mind if I join you Dr. Fraiser?" he politely asked.

"No, go ahead, Sir," she smiled brightly.

George often wondered if Dr. Fraiser stood in from of a mirror and brushed each tooth fifty times. Her smile always seemed so bright, no matter what time of the day it was. And she drank more coffee than he did!

"What's troubling you, Sir?" she asked after he settled into his seat.

Damn woman was always so perceptive too!

"Let me guess," she smiled. "Their names are Jacob and Jack."

"I don't know what to do with those two! I've tried confining them to their rooms. I locked them in a jail cell. Hell, I even came close to whipping both their butts with my belt! But didn't because I never believed in hitting a child. I never, ever raised a hand towards my little girls, no matter how much they ticked me off!"

"But the boys are pressing your buttons more than your girls ever did," she stated.

"I don't find this at all amusing doctor!" he snapped when her smile failed to disappear.

"I'm sorry General," she giggled. "Did you really think you could control them?"

"I was expecting them to follow my orders!"

"General, Jacob never had to follow your orders. The Colonel, well he seemed to have a habit of disobeying your orders. Really, I'm not at all surprised by the way they're acting!"

"You're not helping me!"

"Really…what do you want me to do…sedate them until Dr. Lee finds away to reverse the process?"

"The thought had crossed my mind!"

"Janet!"

"Daniel…what…" she started to say.

"Janet, it's Jacob…he's hurt pretty bad!"

"What happened?" Hammond asked.

"Jack tried telling Jacob not to go so high up the hill…"

"WHAT?" Hammond roared. "You were outside, after I ordered you to stay inside the base!"

"Well…yeah!" Daniel nodded. "Jacob swiped a security card from your desk, we took some trays from the commissary, used them as mini-sleds. We were having fun! I was having fun! Janet, Jacob hit the tree way too hard. He's not moving!"

Dead or alive, Hammond was going to give Jacob a piece of his mind. And he wasn't going to let the energetic Dr. Fraiser stop him!

Once they reached the surface, Hammond stayed on Dr. Fraiser's heels as they hurried to where Jacob was sitting up.

His forehead was smeared with blood and he looked dazed.

"Jacob, look at me!" Dr. Fraiser ordered pulling out her penlight.

"My head hurts," he moaned.

"Yah think!" Jack retorted. "I told you not to go way up there!"

"Fuck you Jack," Jacob grimaced as Dr. Fraiser flashed her light into his eyes.

"He was going too damn fast when he hit the tree," Jack explained to Fraiser. "He's damn lucky, he didn't break his neck."

"Luck has nothing to do with it!" Jacob said getting to his feet.

"Jacob, maybe we should get you a stretcher," Dr. Fraiser suggested.

"I'm fine…I don't need any help. George, don't start with me."

"Jacob…"

George started to talk then thought it was amusing how Jacob couldn't walk in a straight line and was leaning to one side. Then George laughed on the inside when Jacob fell.

"I…I guess, I could use a little help!" Jacob said.

* * *

There was a knock on his door. Jack sighed putting his game on pause before turning to see who it was.

"Oh, thank God it's you Jacob," Jack smiled. "I thought it was George coming to give me another lecture about following his orders."

"Don't worry about George, he'll get over it."

"So, how's the head?"

Jacob came over and showed Jack.

"Nine stitches!" Jacob grinned.

"Bitchen! You'll have a great scar!"

"Not if we're changed back and I take Selmak back."

"Handy to have the old gal around for some things," Jack smirked.

Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," Jack winced. "Here, I have something to make you feel better!"

Jack quickly closed the door to his room. Once the coast was clear, he pulled the ice chest out from under his bed and opened it.

"Here, have a beer," he smiled. "I was going to get you but doc wouldn't release you from the infirmary yet and threw a tissy when I ventured towards Selmak. Really, I was only going to give her a drink…" he said pulling out a mini bottle of Tequila. "It's her brand right?"

Jacob laughed shaking his head, "Yeah, but she probably would have taken one of your fingers off even if **you** were giving her alcohol."

"Here, then, you can give it to her," Jack said as he opened a bottle of Heineken.

"Be careful. You can get drunk really fast…I know."

"I'll drink slowly," Jack grinned holding a bottle up for Jacob.

"Wait…you need this to go with your beer," Jacob grinned pulling out a couple of cigars from his pocket.

"Sweet!" Jack smiled wide, grabbing a cigar.

"Now, all we need is a deck of cards!"

Jack flashed a crooked grin then headed over to the dress. There he picked up a small box.

"Got cash? I only play with real money," he snickered.

"Not a problem," Jacob countered while putting his cigar in his mouth.

Jack flicked the CD player on and put his baseball cap on backwards.

"Not scared, are you Jack?" Jacob asked, lighting his cigar.

Jack had the distinct feeling he was being duped into losing a shit load of money to Jacob.

* * *

**_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky _**

**_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_**

**_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_**

**_I'm gonna go go go_**

**_There's not stopping me_**

**_I'm burning through the sky Yeah!_**

**_Two hundred degrees_**

**_That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit_**

**_I'm travlin' at the speed of light_**

**_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you…._**

The music was loud. But the voices raised in song were even louder. Janet's ear's drums were cringing. Jack and his guest were singing off key.

**Badly** off key!

She was originally on her way to check on Jacob, whose room was down the hall from Jack's. Only Jacob wasn't in his room, so she thought she might ask his new buddy where to find the little General. Jacob was complaining he had a headache, even after she gave him a shot for the pain. And he refused to stay in the infirmary, sneaking out when she had her back turned. She wanted to check on him to be safe.

The other voice with Jack's was definitely Jacob's. She recognized it as she got closer to the door. And she suddenly could smell…smoke…cigar smoke. Testing the doorknob, she found it was unlocked and slowly opened the door.

Neither 'boy' noticed she was watching them. She was very tempted to turn the music off to surprise them. The stereo was right by the door. As it was, she had to hold her breath to keep from coughing, the room was filled with a thick haze of smoke.

But she did think it was funny watching them. Jack had a cigar and beer in one hand, and playing cards in the other hand. Jacob had a cigar in his mouth, a beer in one hand and playing cards in the other hand. The Colonel was wearing his favorite cap, backwards. Jacob had an evil grin. Whatever card game they were play, Jacob was winning, he had a huge pile of cash in front of him and Jack only had a few bills left.

"**_Don't stop me now 'cause I'm having a good time_**…" they continued singing.

Janet shook her head. Sounded just like a song only an Air Force pilot would be singing.

"Shit…take my money Jacob!" Jack said throwing down his cards down in disgust then added excitedly, getting to his feet, "Oh…this is my favorite part of the song!"

**_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_**

**_On a collision course_**

**_I am a satellite I'm out of control_**

**_I am a sex machine ready to reload_**

**_Like an atom bomb about to_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh explode_**

Janet heard **more** than enough of their singing with the conclusion of that verse and hit the power button.

Jacob leapt to his feet. Jack yanked his hat off and started waving the smoke around with it, while trying to hide both the beer and the cigar behind his back.

"Jack…what the hell are you doing?" Jacob asked before he took a long puff off his cigar. "I'm sure she noticed the smoke…it only fills the entire room!"

Jack merely shrugged his shoulders and made that confused face of his. The one where he usually asks the question…what?

"You're lucky it's me and not General Hammond," she smirked as she walked over to Jacob then took the cigar out of his mouth. "He probably would **EXPLODE** if he walked in."

Jacob's face turned bright red. Jack quickly took a drink of his beer trying to hide his embarrassment.

"How long…how long were you watching?" Jacob nervously asked.

"Long enough, not to worry about your guys' libidos," Janet teased making Jack spray his beer all over himself.

"What the devil is going on in here?" Hammond's voice boomed from behind her. "You're drinking…smoking…and gambling!"

"Oh, come on George, like you and I never had illegal poker games on the base!" Jacob countered. "I seemed to recall you were quite the cigar fiend! You were the one that got me hooked on the damn things!"

"Sir…before you have a heart attack," Janet interrupted. "Look at it this way, they were only doing the damage to themselves…for once."

"I want their beer confiscated! That's an order! I don't know what I'm going to do with them!" Hammond said and was continually complaining out loud as he left the room and walked down the hall.

"Thanks Doc," Jack sighed in relief.

"Just…clean up the mess Jack. Hide the beer. Next time, keep the music down. And NO cigars."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jack said, immediately complying with her orders.

"Jacob, you shouldn't be drinking with the drugs I injected into your system," she said as he was cramming his winnings into his pockets.

"But Janet…"

"No buts! You're lucky I don't sedate you and strap you to an infirmary bed!"

"Ooo! Sounds kinky!" Jack snickered.

Janet rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"My head's fine," Jacob insisted, graciously ignoring Jack's remark as well. "I only had one beer. I drank it slowly!"

"Very well," she sighed. "But I want you in the infirmary first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jacob eagerly grinned. Almost too eagerly!


	5. Chapter Five

Teal'c arrived late in the morning at the SGC. He was not surprised to see General Hammond already awaiting his report. Hammond was there whenever a team returned. Just like he was always there to see a team off on their mission. And while Hammond did not go into the field often, Teal'c had come to respect him as a strong leader of this facility and of the Tau'ri, loyal to his friends and the protection of Earth. He was even sympathetic and understanding of Teal'c and the Jaffa who were fighting to be free of Goa'uld oppression.

"General Hammond, the excavation is complete," Teal'c immediately reported. "Dr. Lee as already begun examining the device to determine how it functions."

"Three weeks! One week ahead of scheduled. That's good!" General Hammond said rather excitedly.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow as he followed the General. He never saw Hammond so excited about such news; Hammond never showed any excitement about the excavations projects on other planets...ever. Such project only seemed to excite Dr. Jackson.

"Has Dr. Lee given a time frame for getting the device to work on reversing what it did to our people?" Hammond anxiously asked.

"No, Sir he has not. And the device will not be able to be dismantled and brought to Earth, as hoped. According to Dr. Lee there are too many components involved and that the device, as a whole, is too large. He wants to be thorough with his investigation before he sends you his report."

"Very well," Hammond sighed, somewhat disappointed by that news.

"Is there something else that you require of me, General Hammond?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes, since you are not needed for the engineering part of this mission, I'm in need of you here."

"I am, how you would say, at your disposal, General Hammond," Teal'c nodded.

Hammond chuckled, "You may be the only one who can handle them too."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, again. It was very rare for Hammond to laugh so freely in front of the soldiers. And Teal'c himself very rarely witnessed Hammond laugh. But this laugh was not filled with joy; it seemed more out of frustration.

"Does this have something to do with Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, knowing that O'Neill has often been the cause of General Hammond's frustrations.

"Partly…the main culprit seems to be Jacob. Although, both he and the Colonel have often been incriminated together!"

"I do not understand. What have General Carter and Colonel O'Neill done?"

"What haven't they done!" Hammond retorted.

Teal'c wasn't sure if he was to respond to that question. First of all, he didn't know the answer. How could he answer such a question when he has not seen General Carter or Colonel O'Neill in three weeks?

"I need you to keep an eye on them," Hammond explained. "Keep them out of trouble. Those two seem to be hell bent on making me go nuts! They're worse than kids!"

"But are they are in fact children," Teal'c stated.

Hammond muttered something to himself that Teal'c didn't hear and wasn't meant to. It wasn't the first time he heard Hammond mutter something softly. It usually followed some sarcastic remark from O'Neill.

"Just keep an eye on them. And keep them away from the Gate Room…in fact from this whole level. You can find them all on level twenty, section C. Either in their quarters or the Romper Room."

"Romper Room?"

"Sorry, Conference Room. I had the room converted into a Recreation Room for them."

"Very well. I will do my best to…keep an eye on them," Teal'c said, then added, "In fact, I will keep both eyes on them."

"Thank you Teal'c!" Hammond said cheerfully as he patted Teal'c on the shoulder.

The General marched away before Teal'c could ask any further questions. He was left with the distinct impression that he just got stuck with an assignment he may not exactly want.

However, whether he wanted the assignment or not, Teal'c had his orders. He never disobeyed General Hammond's orders.

It took Teal'c exactly fifteen minutes to change out of his gear as well as clean up and change into a fresh uniform. Despite the symbiote helping to sustain certain body functions, clean clothes were something that always felt good to put on. And the SGC uniforms were much more comfortable that the Jaffa uniform he wore while serving Apophis. Of course, Teal'c would never admit any discomfort…to anyone! Not even his closest friend on Earth, O'Neill.

Teal'c wondered what kind of discomforts O'Neill was experiencing now. The Colonel had made that annoyed look as Teal'c witnessed the Colonel and Dr. Jackson being engulfed by the bright light. Often, whenever Teal'c saw that face, Colonel O'Neill was in some kind of physical discomfort. He often witnessed O'Neill making that same face when visiting the infirmary and getting a shot from Dr. Fraiser.

Walking into the Conference Room, Teal'c was expecting to see the Colonel in some kind of discomfort. Only he wasn't there. And neither was General Carter. However, Dr. Jackson and Major Carter were present. Both appeared preoccupied by the books they were reading and didn't notice his entrance. And while both appeared to be children, Teal'c thought it best to still treat them with the respect that they rightfully deserved.

"Teal'c!" Daniel Jackson said with his usual enthusiasm, when he glanced up from his book. "How goes the digging?"

"With your suggestions, Dr. Jackson, we were able to finish one week ahead of schedule," he replied, sitting at the table with them.

"Good! That's great!"

"How long will it take Dr. Lee to examine the device?" Major Carter asked setting her book aside.

"He did not say," Teal'c replied.

"Judging from the energy readings and the remote sensing images received from the UAV probe, the device would be too large to bring back to Earth. I wouldn't risk dismantling it for fear of damaging it."

"Dr. Lee came to the same conclusion," Teal'c said to the Major.

"Too bad General Hammond won't let you go to the planet and work on it yourself, Sam," Dr. Jackson added with a smiled.

"Don't worry Daniel, Dr. Lee is a brilliant engineer. I'm sure he has everything under control," she smiled back.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, having witness Dr. Lee at work for three weeks now. "Where are O'Neill and General Carter? I hoped to bring them this news. And to 'keep an eye' on them, per General Hammond's orders."

"Good luck!" Carter and Jackson laughed at the same time.

"I do not understand."

"Jacob and Jack have…**bonded** I guess," Jackson said. "They're acting their physical age so to speak. And driving General Hammond nuts!"

"You'll find them on the surface," Carter added. "Probably playing catch with the football or the baseball."

"It was the football. They lost another baseball through General Hammond's car window yesterday," Jackson continued.

"General Hammond should not leave his car window open," Teal'c stated earnestly.

"He didn't, they broke it!" Jackson explained. "Then he refused to give the ball back to them!"

"I told them not to take the bat," Carter smiled, opening up her book.

"Oh, Hammond took that away days ago. He even took the ball away. They had Janet buy them another baseball. Jacob and Jack were playing catch with it when Jack dared Jacob to throw it as far as he could. It went right through the windshield!"

Major Carter laughed, "That's three windshields in three weeks! I would hate to see Hammond's insurance rates! They must be through the roof!"

"Oh, he made then both write him checks to pay for the damage so he wouldn't have to report it to his insurance company," Jackson smiled.

"Still, I wish I had seen the look on their faces when General Hammond took their toys away!" she chuckled.

"I must find them," Teal'c said seriously, getting to his feet.

"Wait up…I'll go with you," Dr. Jackson said as he got up and hurried to grab his jacket. "Sam?"

"Sure," the Major smiled setting her book down.

"Come on Teal'c, let's go," he smiled pulling Teal'c by the arm.

Major Carter and Daniel Jackson were in such high spirits that Teal'c was surprised. He did not expect them to have adapted so easily to their condition. But then, the Tau'ri were an amazing race. One worthy of fighting against the Goa'uld. Watching the doctor hit the elevator button made Teal'c realize, again, just how dominating the human spirit was.

"Why did you not go with the Colonel and the General?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm not into football or baseball," Major Carter answered.

"I'm not as athletic as they are. Apparently the two were high school quarterbacks and baseball pitchers," Jackson answered while cleaning his glasses. "I was never into sports. I believe the term they so **delicately** used was 'four-eyed geek'. Besides, they're having fun. I don't think either of them really had fun as children. I overheard Jack mentioning something about both their fathers being alcoholics and abusive towards them. Jacob mentioned he lost his mom when he was only seven. I know Jack lost his mom around the same age."

"I see. They were forced to become adults while they still were children," Teal'c said as they exited the elevator.

"Right," Jackson said, zipping up his jacket as they neared the door to the outside.

"You can't blame them for having fun. If I skipped my childhood, I would do the same thing," Sam added.

As they exited, and before Teal'c could ask his next question, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson and he were hit in their faces with snow. The unexpected ambush was followed by the sound of children's laughter disappearing into the nearby trees.

* * *

"Shit! Jacob! Perfect shot! Right in their faces!" Jack cheered as the two ran up the trail.

"I believe you owe me fifty bucks!" Jacob shot back.

"As soon as we're changed back, I'll get it to you. You took all my cash during our poker game and I doubt George will let us off the base to go to the bank to get some!"

"Don't worry, I know you're good for it."

"That was worth the fifty bucks! Did you see the looks on their faces?"

"Priceless!" Jacob laughed.

"Hell, I was surprised to see Carter! Did your daughter ever go out and play as a kid?"

"Yeah, she played a lot. I remember my wife having to drag her home on a number of occasions…kicking and screaming. As soon as she became a teenager she started concentrating more on her studies. Especially after her mother died."

Jack heard the sadness in Jacob's voice. Even after all these years the man still mourned his wife. Just like Jack still mourned the loss of his son. It was scary how similar their lives were. Both had abusive alcoholic fathers and were forced to grow up quickly. Both had strong take charge personalities that had taken them far up the ranks in the Air Force. Yet, with all these similarities, Jacob would never let Jack date the Major. Jacob made that very clear when he wrestled Jack to the ground, again, for saying something to the Major.

Of course, Jack never considered dating the Major. He considered her a good friend and a fine officer. He respected her far too much to waste their friendship by having an intimate relationship. All this he tried to convey to Jacob, while his arm was being twisted. If Dr. Fraiser hadn't walked in, Jack might still be wearing the floor on his face.

At them time, Jack didn't realize why Jacob had quickly stopped. Then, when they were all in the infirmary getting immunization shots, because Daniel was sneezing and coughing after catching a damn cold, Jack noticed Jacob's eyes following the doctor. Jack even noticed how nice she was treating Jacob, while Jack himself got jabbed to the bone with a needle!

"Jack, I still don't want you involved with my daughter," Jacob said.

Damn, it was like he could read Jack's mind at times. It would have been spooky if Jack wasn't having so much fun with Jacob.

"Why? You and I seem to have so much in common!"

"**That's** why! Jack, you and I are too much a like. We're both so fucked up because of our crappy childhood. Sam **deserves** better!"

"You're right," Jack sighed.

"But, I'm glad you're there to keep an eye on her for me," Jacob smiled putting his arm around Jack's shoulders. "I know you'll make sure she gets home when a mission goes bad. I know I can count on you to keep my little girl safe."

"Thanks Jacob," Jack smiled. "That means a lot to me."

"So, where were we going again?"

"This way," Jack pointed. "There's a spot where you can see the front of the compound and the mountain entrance."

"Too bad the day is overcast. These mountains look so much better in the bright sun, even with snow on them."

Perfect opportunity, Jack couldn't refuse. While he and Jacob have bonded, have become buds, brothers in arms, Jack still couldn't help but tease Jacob from time to time.

As long as it wasn't about Selmak being a female snake. Jack learned quickly that was like hitting Jacob below the belt. Jacob didn't talk to Jack for three days after he called Selmak a 'decrepit old fart'. And Jack spent one day in the infirmary for a concussion.

Of course, it was an accident they both said to Hammond. It really was. But the General didn't believe them and threatened to whip their hides with his belt if they got into one more fight!

Jacob didn't mean to hurt Jack that badly. He was upset and embarrassed about what he had done. He finally came and apologized to Jack. Jack apologized to Jacob. Then Jack apologized to Selmak by slipping her a mini-bottle of Rum. And Jack promised never to make fun of Selmak…ever.

The universe was balanced again. Jack and Jacob were back to being as close as brothers.

However, brothers did often tease each other about the subject of girls. And while Selmak was off limits, another spunky lady was not.

"Speaking of looking…I saw you looking at the Doc," Jack smiled.

Jack turned to see Jacob had stopped in his tracks a few paces back.

"Don't worry, no one else noticed. Including the Doc."

"Are you going to tell her?" Jacob asked nervously.

"No. I would never do that to a guy. Unless I thought he wasn't worthy."

"Thanks…I think," Jacob said sitting down on the ground.

Jack sat down beside Jacob, putting his arm around him.

"Hey, all I'm saying is the Doc is like everyone's little sister. We all tend to look out for her."

"Really, I was under the impression that she scared the shit out of all the men on this base, including you," Jacob smiled.

"Yeah, she's a formidable woman," Jack sighed resting his arms on his knees. "Are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

"She reminds me a little of my wife, Allison. Strong willed, beautiful…the kind of woman that scares a man to death. The kind of woman you can't live without."

"Oh, Jacob…have you got it bad!" Jack laughed. "Don't forget! Janet has those needles of hers!"

"Yeah, I noticed! I also noticed how hard she jabbed you. I thought you were going to jump through the ceiling."

"Yeah…well, I noticed how gentle she was with you!"

"Really, I didn't notice. She's always that way with me…lately."

"Jacob! Open your eyes! You're getting to her! I think it's brilliant…this whole kid thing, it's a great way to get to know a woman and get her to like you! I'm shocked that I never even thought to use it!"

"Jack!"

"For crying out loud Jacob! Go for it!"

"I don't know…she's my daughter's age…I don't want her to be uncomfortable."

"Jacob, you like her, she likes you…it's simple."

"Jack, it's not that simple."

"Shit Jacob! How the hell did you ever get married?"

"George's wife set me up on a date with Allison. The first time I saw her I couldn't breathe. A week later I knew I was in love with her and would never let her go. Three months after that we were married…a month later she told be she was pregnant."

"It happened that fast for you too?"

"When you're in love so deeply, is there any other way?"

"No, there isn't," Jack sighed. "Bottom line, do you want something to happen between you and the doc?"

Jacob looked up with a devilish grin.

"We already have a date…that is once this condition is reversed."

"You dog!" Jack laughed and pushed Jacob over.

Next thing Jack realized was that Jacob had him pinned again. Damn, for a skinny kid, Jacob was strong. Of course, Jack wasn't much bigger than Jacob, maybe only by a few pounds. Still, it was fun wrestling each other. At least outside they didn't have to worry about breaking any furniture!

"Is that all you two do?" Daniel whined.

"Dog pile!" Jack shouted and both he and Jacob charged.

"Guys! I just got these! They're my fourth pair of glasses!" Daniel sniveled as he was being tackled to the ground. "Guys! Come on…don't break my glasses…again!"

After a few minutes of laughing and hearing Daniel complaining about his glasses and that he couldn't breathe, they all finally got to their feet. Daniel carefully inspected his glasses while Jack was brushing the snow off his pants.

"Sorry about earlier Teal'c…it was Jacob who did it!" Jack smiled.

"Gee, thanks Jack!" Jacob retorted.

"I was not injured," Teal'c simply said.

"Didn't think you would be!" Jack smirked. "But you were surprised! Don't deny it…I saw the look on all of your faces!"

"You could have hurt someone," Daniel insisted.

"Quit whining! Really, Teal'c you're lucky you've been gone," Jack explained. "Your ears have been spared from the constant bitching and moaning from Dr. Jackson!"

Daniel merely rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

"Sammy, you came out of hibernation!" Jacob smiled.

"Just wanted to make sure you both took it easy on Daniel," she replied.

"Danny, hurt by us?" Jack asked in mock disbelief.

"Sam, it's ok. These two are much kinder than what I actually went through when in school!"

"You know we love ya, Danny boy!" Jack said messing up Daniel's hair.

"Hey, I heard they're having hamburgers and fries in the commissary," Jacob said as they all started heading down the trail.

"We're not supposed to eat in the commissary," Daniel said.

"Danny, don't be such a nerd! **I'm** a General…I'm eating in the commissary!" Jacob said. "I'm going to puke if I have to choke down another peanut butter and jelly sandwich! Jack?"

"Count me in!" Jack smiled.

He agreed with Jacob. He was getting tired of those sandwiches too.

"Sammy?" Jacob asked.

"You don't need to order me! I agree with you, Dad!" Carter smiled.

"But…"

"Daniel quit whining!" Jack, Jacob and Sam shouted at him.

"Mark! Set! Go!" Jacob said before he raced off.

Carter grabbed Daniel's hand before he stared complaining, again, and dragged him along.

"What?" Jack asked when Teal'c raised his eyebrows at him.

"You are all acting like children!"

"So, I don't see a problem with that," Jack smirked. "Tag…you're it!"

Jack hurried off.

"Jacob, wait up buddy!" he shouted.

* * *

It was a quiet day. Even the commissary was quiet as Janet sat down for a burger and salad. Of course, she came for an early lunch. The main crowd wouldn't show for another hour. But it was also the time General Hammond usually came to lunch.

Janet was hoping to have a talk with him about the 'kids'. She was concerned that they were going stir crazy. Jacob and Jack's antics had increased this week. Siler ended up in the infirmary twice, in one day but four times total over the course of two weeks! Davis twice, for the same thing. Three marines, each at separate times during the course of a day! Each man was given the unfortunate task to baby sit Jacob and Jack.

But how do you send a single man to baby sit the likes of General Carter and Colonel O'Neill? One of the two is enough to cause trouble. Both together and the trouble is multiplied by a factor of four squared! No wonder Hammond ordered someone else to do it!

All were signs to Janet that Hammond needed to set some time aside for the 'kids' to get off the base. Jacob appeared somewhat desperate when he asked if he could go home with her one night for a movie or something. Anything to get the hell out of here.

Hopefully she could convince Hammond.

However, when Janet heard Jacob and Jack laughing as they were getting closer to the commissary, Janet had a feeling her plan would be shot to hell. She then realized she was not going to be able to ask Hammond now as the whole crew walked in, followed by Teal'c who was watching all four kids intently. Janet knew Hammond was going to blow a gasket the moment he arrived.

Janet was hoping she could talk with Jacob. He was the leader and he listened to her. And the others would listen to him. Maybe she could convince him to leave. Then again, maybe not.

"Hi Janet," he smiled brightly, too brightly for her to bring him down. "Mind if we join you?"

"No, go ahead," she sighed.

"If you don't want us to, just say so," he smiled. "I won't mind. We can always sit at the kids table."

Janet laughed softly. Jacob had a knack for making her laugh unexpectedly.

"Jacob, it's fine," she smiled and his smile seemed to brighten even more.

"Good," he said sitting directly across from her.

'Maybe it won't be so bad,' she thought as Jack sat next to Jacob.

Teal'c pushed another table next to hers so they could all seat together. And all had been going well. They were all in such high spirits. Jacob and Jack were chatting well with her and shared the good news about the excavation process being complete. Both were hoping to be adults again very soon.

It was funny watching them interact when two weeks ago they literally hated each other. Now they were like two brothers. They still had their tiffs but those were minor, nothing like before when they we brawling with each other on a daily basis. Even now, Jack poked Jacob with his elbow and quietly teased Jacob about something that made him blush. At which point, Jack winked at her, flashing that shit-eating grin of his.

"Jack, I never should have told you I had date with her!" Jacob whispered loud enough for her to hear.

However, all good things must come to an end.

"Shit," she cursed softly.

"What?" Jacob asked then followed her gaze. "Oh, it's the **Commandant**!"

"You shouldn't call General Hammond that!" Daniel hissed.

"Danny, put a sock in it or I'll have Jack do it for you! I don't think you want him to use one of his socks either!" Jacob snapped and Janet watched Daniel shrink into his seat.

Jacob quickly wiped his hands and face with his napkin.

"Just keep quiet…**all** of you, I'll handle George," Jacob ordered to everyone while Hammond was slowly walking over towards them all.

Janet could swear with each step that Hammond took, he grew a darker shade of red.

"Hello George," Jacob smiled innocently. "Come, join us for lunch."

"Jacob, I thought I ordered all of you to remain in the recreation room."

"That you did!" Jack agreed.

"Jack," Jacob snapped glaring at Jack. Turning back to Hammond, "I know you did George, but we all wanted hamburgers and fries. We never get any of the good meals sent our way. I'm getting sick of eating PBJ sandwiches!"

"I'm ordering…"

"I beg your pardon, George, but I'm a two star General…the same rank as you. You can't order me around."

Janet remained as quiet as possible. So did the others. No one wanted the wrath of Hammond to come down on them. She just prayed that Jacob wouldn't go too far.

"Besides, George. I make more money than you do now that I'm **the** liaison to the Tok'ra. I'm a month older than you. And let's see…oh…I have more hair on my head than you."

There was a long moment of silence. Janet didn't dare close her eyes. She didn't want to miss all the fireworks!

"Was that before or after you were turned into a kid?" Jack asked Jacob.

"Before," Jacob snorted. "**And** after!"

Another long moment of silence.

"You know Jacob, you're right," Hammond smiled.

Only Janet knew that was not the smile of agreement. And she was right.

"However, I am taller than you right now!" Hammond growled. "And I'm going to enjoy this."

"Enjoy what?" Jack asked. "What can you do to him, he's just a kid?"

"Oh, not just him Colonel. This is something I've been wanting to do you for a **long** time!" Hammond countered.

What happened next was laughable. But Janet dared not laugh as Hammond grabbed both Jacob and Jack by their ears. Hammond ordered Sam and Daniel to leave, and they did…running!

"George, this is ridiculous!" Jacob protested.

"Oh, really! I'm rather enjoying this!" Hammond smiled, pulling Jacob by his right ear.

"Ow!" Jack protested getting pulled by his left ear.

"Now, walk with me boys," Hammond ordered.

And it was the kind of order that meant 'if you don't walk with me, I'm going to pull your fucking ear off!'

Only after they were gone did Janet burst into a hearty laugh. Teal'c admitted that he did not understand what was so funny and requested that she explain. But she was laughing so hard she could barely breathe and was unable to answer him.

* * *

"So, what did they do to you?" Davis asked Siler as they slowly walked down the tunnel towards the commissary. "They put glue on my coffee cup. It took Dr. Fraiser twenty minutes to separate it from my hand. Both times!"

"You're lucky," Siler replied. "First my socket wrench was glued to my hand. Second trip, they put paint on my goggles."

"Did the paint get in your eyes?"

"No. I was wiping it off with a rag and didn't see where I was going. I smacked my head…got six stitches."

"Ouch!" Davis said.

"Ow!" a young voice protested a head of them. It sounded like Colonel O'Neill's voice.

Davis and Siler looked up and smiled.

"George really! You can let go, I think we get the point!" General Carter protested.

General Hammond was dragging both General Carter and Colonel O'Neill by their ears. The General had the biggest smile on his face. A smile Davis hadn't seen in a long time.

"Carry on gentlemen," Hammond smiled as he walked by.

"Not a word, Sparky!" Jack snapped.

Davis and Siler watched until Hammond disappeared around a turn with the hoodlums.

"That made my day!" Davis smiled.

"Yeah, mine too!"

* * *

Her internal alarm clock went off so Selmak quickly woke up. Any minute Jacob would be there for his daily visit. He usually talked with her for an hour or so. Telling her about the days events. And giving her a few drops of her favorite drink.

Only someone was approaching her tank and she could sense that it wasn't Jacob. Heading up to the surface, she took a look to see who it was.

'Dr. Fraiser? Jacob, did you get hurt again?' Selmak asked herself, mentally sighing about her klutz of a host. 'Jacob, Jacob…when will you ever learn that **I'm** the only reason why you didn't get hurt more often! That lame excuse of yours is **so** pathetic, insisting that I wanted you to go left while you wanted to go right, meaning your body never moved, would cause you to get injured! When will you admit that you're a klutz?'

"Hi Selmak. Sorry, Jacob's in the doghouse today. Confined to his quarters. Colonel O'Neill too. So, I'm here to give you your drink. Jacob might be able to drop by later, but I doubt it. He really pissed off General Hammond."

'That's my boy!' Selmak exclaimed. 'Only Jake could make a nice man like George blow a gasket! Well, next to Colonel O'Neill that is.'

"I still can't believe you love Tequila! I was actually glad Jacob took that bottle. It had been sitting there for over a year. I never liked the stuff, but Sam thought we could try shots one night. We never did again. I was so sick the next day and so was she! But that's just between us girls, don't tell Jacob. I don't think he would like hearing such things about his daughter."

'Don't worry Janet, my lips are seal! Now pour me that drink!'

* * *

The food didn't look appetizing. Of course, Jacob was still fuming about earlier. And he wasn't really that hungry. Dr. Fraiser was nice enough to get them some better food for dinner and he thanked her for it. But he just wasn't in the mood to eat

"Jacob, you should eat something," Jack insisted. "I know George embarrassed us but what's done is done. There's nothing we can do about it."

"But there is something I can do about it," Jacob counted.

"What, like flatten the tires of his car?" Jack asked jokingly.

Jacob glared at Jack to let him know he was being serious. Jack nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Before I let you in on my plan, I need to know if you're all in on it?" Jacob asked.

"You know you can always count on me," Jack smiled.

"Sammy?"

"I'm with you Dad," she smiled.

"Daniel?" Jacob asked, and the other two looked at him.

"As long as it doesn't involve me getting hurt, I'm in," Daniel said nervously.

"Good, Sammy, give me your laptop," Jacob ordered.

"For what?" she asked even as she slid it across the table.

"We're getting out of here. At 0500 the shift changes, that will be our best opportunity to get off the base," Jacob explained as he typed away on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" she asked as they all moved to see what Jacob was typing.

"Writing a subroutine into the security systems. The base will shut down for ten minutes. Everyone will be locked out of the computers. All cameras will be turned off. All lights will be out. I've timed a route, ten minutes is more than enough time for **all** of us to make it to the surface without being detected."

No one responded so he looked up to see their curious faces.

"Jacob, I didn't know you knew how to use a computer," Jack smiled. "I can't use one. Why do you think my reports are always late?"

"You guys didn't think Selmak had all the brains…did you?" he smirked. "Besides, Sam's mother would not marry some dummy and I graduated high school a year early. The Academy kept trying to encourage me towards studies geared towards the space program but I wanted to fly jets! Nothing like pulling those Gs in a nose dive then pulling up at the last possible second!"

They were still giving him a curious look.

"What? If you don't believe how smart I am, look at my profile. I have a doctorate in mechanical engineering."

"Well, now we now where Carter gets her brains from!" Jack smiled.

"So, what's the plan, Dad?" she asked, smiling.

"We need night vision goggles."

"Done, I can get them," Jack said.

"Money, we still have our wallets. Daniel, go to the locker room and get them. If we don't have cash," he paused looking at Jack. "We can use our ATM cards."

"How are we getting off the base?" Jack asked.

Jacob pulled a set of keys out of his pocket.

"I swiped them earlier after George gave us our lecture. You were talking to him in the briefing room and I took the keys. It's a Government car. The one George usually let's me use whenever I'm visiting Earth. I'm driving. We'll be leaving when others are leaving. Only we'll be going out the back gate. No guards will be there. And I have the key to the gate."

"So, where are we going?" Daniel asked.

"To town. We can head to Denny's for breakfast. The mall opens at ten. We can see a movie or do whatever we want," Jacob answered. "But at least we'll be out of here. I'm going nuts being stuck here."

"We're with you Jake," Jack agreed slapping his hand on Jacob's back.

"Good, we stay in our rooms. Set your clocks for whatever time you need to wake up. Jack, get everyone watches so we all are on the same time. From our rooms, as soon as the power goes out, we meet at maintenance door down the hall. That ladder goes straight to the surface. We clear on the plan?"

"Yes, Sir!" Jack said for everyone.

"Excuse me…but what is the point of all of this?" Daniel asked raising his hand.

"To have fun, Danny," Jacob smiled.

* * *

The phone ringing, and not his alarm, woke Hammond up. Not that his alarm would be going off so early on a Saturday morning! The phone only rang a couple of times before he answered it.

"_General Hammond, Sir, this is Colonel Donaldson. We had a situation at the base, Sir_."

"Had?" George asked while trying not to yawn.

"_Yes, Sir. We lost power for ten minutes, Sir._"

"I take it you were able to turn it back on?"

"_No, Sir. It came on by itself, Sir. I have a couple of teams sweeping the base as we speak._"

"Good. Call me if they find anything."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Is there something else, Colonel?" George asked, somewhat annoyed.

"_You…you're not coming in, Sir?_"

"Colonel, do you know what day it is? It's Saturday…my day off! I'm not coming in for some little hickup in the power! Now, if there isn't some interplanetary emergency I would like to go **BACK** to sleep!"

"_Yes, Sir! Sorry, Sir._"

George thought he heard the Colonel jump to attention on the other end. At least, in George's mind that's what he saw with as angry as he sounded on the phone.

"Just, keep me informed, Colonel," he sighed.

"_Understood, Sir._"

George yawned as he hung up the phone.

It was still dark outside, he could get a couple of more hours of sleep. Only after he snuggled back under his covers his mind was wide awake. Two reasons why: Jacob and Jack.

After yesterday's incident with Jacob and Jack in the commissary, George felt confident he finally convinced those two into behaving themselves.

But, lying there in the dark, his mind was going nuts with all kinds of scenarios about why the power went out.

"What am I thinking?" George laughed out loud. "Where the hell can they go?"

Thinking about it, the more George realized he had nothing worry about. It's not like the kids could leave the base undetected. Even if they did, they wouldn't get far because the town was over twenty miles away.

Confident that the power outage was probably a glitch in the system and that the 'kids' were safely tucked into Cheyenne Mountain George nestled his head into his pillow and fell quickly into a much needed sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

They left the car at the Denny's parking lot but Jacob kept the keys in his jacket pocket. Because it was such a lovely morning they decided to walk around town to the mall. Full and wired from all the coffee they drank, the team was enjoying their walk in the sun. Even Jack wasn't going to complain about walking. His knees didn't hurt anymore, so there was nothing to complain about.

Denny's was fun. They were there for two hours eating and talking. The waitress was even nice enough to bring them coffee, after Jacob handed her a twenty-dollar bill. He really knew how to flash a sweet smile and get what he wanted.

Jack had to hand it to Jacob; he was really taking advantage of this opportunity of being a kid again. Even using the advantage of being a kid by acting so innocent and sweet, when Jack knew better! Jacob was a terror. Shit, so was Jack! What did Janet tell them the other day…'you two are no angels!'

'Damn right!' he thought as he glanced at Jacob beside him.

When Jack glanced at Jacob, the two silently knew what the other was thinking. And as the team neared the middle of the park Jack and Jacob started an impromptu snowball fight! As usual, poor Daniel was the target. If he would only try to fight back Jack and Jacob wouldn't pick on him so much. Instead, he sniveled and whined, which only enticed them to pick on him more. Even Carter chucked a few snowballs at Daniel!

Luckily it was Saturday. No one questioned what four kids were doing playing in the park at nine o'clock in the morning. But every now and then Jack couldn't shake the feeling that there were going to be caught at any moment. Only to have Jacob encourage him to relax and have fun.

Eventually they made it to the mall. Sam wanted to head to the computer store. Jack thought Jacob would blow a gasket because she wanted to get something for work. Only he didn't and said he was heading to the ice skating rink and would be there for an hour.

"I played hockey a few times too," Jacob smiled as he and Jack put their hockey skates on. "Come on Jack, let's see how fast you can go!"

"Jacob, does everything have to be a competition?" Jack asked as they stood up.

"No," Jacob smiled then pushed Jack down before running onto the ice.

Jack laughed and quickly went after him. Their playfulness lasted all of fifteen minutes before some adult ordered them to slow down on the ice.

"Damn, Jacob, no one lets kids have fun anymore!"

"I know what you mean! Where's Danny boy?"

"He doesn't know how to ice skate."

"So, we could teach him. Where is he?"

Jack scanned the seating section and spotted Daniel. He was trying not to look so bored. Jacob must have already spotted him because he was already heading straight for Daniel.

"Come on Danny, get some skates on. Jack and I will teach you how to skate," Jacob said. "Get the hockey skates, you don't want those girly figure skates!"

"Jacob…I don't know…"

"Danny, we're here to have fun…you're not having fun! I promise you won't get hurt," Jacob insisted.

"Come on Daniel," Jack insisted. "I'll make sure Jacob doesn't accidentally hurt you."

"We'll meet you here in five minutes!" Jacob ordered not giving Daniel a chance to agree or disagree.

After a few laps Jack stopped with Jacob as promised. Daniel was nervously standing there, clinging onto the rail.

"Hey, you boys!" someone shouted when they reached Daniel.

"Who's that?" Jacob whispered to Jack.

"I don't know, another Commandant?" Jack chuckled.

"Yeah you two!" a tall skinny blond man shouted moving towards them. "You two need to slow down on the ice before you hurt someone. Where are your parents?"

"Our mom's are shopping. We tend to get in the way so they dumped us here," Jacob answered smiling sweetly.

"Ok, just slow down."

"Will do!" Jacob answered saluting the man. "Come on Danny, Jack and I will hold you up."

"Trick is, don't be afraid to fall," Jack said as he and Jacob helped Daniel onto the ice. "Sure it hurts, but hey, you're in the body of a ten year old so it won't hurt as much!"

"That's not very encouraging Jack," Daniel protested.

Suddenly Daniel's feet went in two different directions. He gripped onto both Jack and Jacob for dear life! As promised, they helped him back on his feet, keeping him from harm.

It took a little while, and lots of encouraging words from Jacob and Jack. But Daniel eventually got brave enough to go on his own. Jack and Jacob would take turns following Daniel to make sure he didn't fall too hard.

Without realizing it, two hours went by. Sam finally turned up and the boys headed off the ice. Jack was talking to Daniel when he noticed Jacob staring angrily away from them. Following his gaze he saw what Jacob was looking at and why he was pissed.

A father was talking harshly to his son. The boy was actually ten years old. A boy who was in tears because his father slapped him hard on the behind.

"Jacob, no," Jack said quickly grabbing Jacob by the arm when he jumped to his feet.

"Why not?" Jacob growled.

"I understand why you want to. I do too. But what can we do? That guys huge and nothing we say is going to stop him. It could just make things worse for the kid!"

Jacob yanked his arm free and glared at Jack. Then he quickly grabbed his skates and returned them to the clerk. Jack and the others quickly followed Jacob as he stomped out of the area.

"Colonel, what's wrong?" Carter asked Jack quietly.

"It's nothing Carter," Jack insisted. "Something your father and I don't like to see happen…that's all."

"I'm hungry," Jacob growled. "I'm going to get something to eat. You guys can do what you want!"

"Jacob, we should stick together," Jack said. "In case, we need to make an escape, at least we're together."

"Fine!"

Jack sighed. He wanted to go after that Dad too. Jack never raised a hand towards his kid. If, God willing, he were to have more kids, he would never hit them either. And Jack was sure Jacob never raised a hand towards his children. He may wrestle Jack to the ground for spite, but Jacob had feared becoming his father too much that it was safe to assume that he never struck Mark or Sam.

During lunch, Jack watched as Jacob's mood improved. He was smiling and joking again. Jack liked this side of Jacob much better. He was a blast to hang around with. It was hard not to go along with Jacob's pranks. They were fun even if Hammond didn't enjoy having his coffee cup glued to the desk. At least it wasn't his hand, like with Walt.

Then Jacob's mood abruptly changed. He was fuming again. Jack turned to see the same father and son. Again, the boy was crying. Only this time Jack was unable to stop Jacob.

"Shit, Carter grab his jacket," Jack ordered, then he got up to follow Jacob.

"Excuse me, Sir. But you shouldn't hit your son!" Jacob snapped stepping right up to the guy.

Of course, the guy was sitting down at the moment, but he didn't appreciate being berated by a kid.

"Listen, you little pipsqueak, it's none of your business. Now why don't you run back to your mommy!"

"If my mother was here, she would be saying the same thing! Don't hit the boy!" Jacob countered pointing his finger at the guy.

"Jacob…" Jack spoke softly, trying to pull Jacob back.

"Back off Jack!" Jacob snarled at him, then turned back to confront the adult. "You shouldn't hit the boy!"

The man stood up. He was six foot, easy. But he was thick! Big neck, broad shoulders. Ice for eyes. Jacob looked so tiny compared to the guy. It was kind of eerie too; the man closely resembled the description Jacob gave of his own father. Jack could see why Jacob had a hard time adjusting to being a kid again. If Jack had a Dad that size, he would have been scared shitless too. And it was a no brainer why Jacob was so keen on protecting the boy from this guy.

"You little runt! Just who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Hey we're just kids, we don't need to hear that kind of language!" Jack snapped.

"Why don't you let the little runt speak for himself? He started this…"

"And I'll finish it!" Jacob growled then punched the man in the one place that would drop him, or any man, fast.

While the guy was howling in pain, hunched over and grabbing himself, Jacob landed an uppercut square on the guy's nose. Blood spurt from his nose.

"Get out of here!" Jacob ordered Jack and the others while the guy had a hold of Jacob.

The commotion caught the attention of mall security and Jack was torn between following Jacob's order and trying to help his friend.

"Jack go…get back to the base before George finds out we're all gone…if he hasn't found out already!" Jacob shouted.

Jack found the keys in Jacob's jacket.

"Go! I'll be alright!" Jacob smiled.

"You little shit!" the man growled, shaking Jacob.

"What's going on here?" a security guard asked as Jack dropped Jacob's jacket.

"This little shit assaulted me!" the guy roared.

The security guards nearly laughed at such an absurd suggestion. This guy was huge compared to Jacob, it was pretty laughable. Even some of the shoppers were chuckling while Jack and the others retreated.

Jack moved the team back to a safe position where they could watch. Jacob was placed in handcuffs at the insistence of the asshole Dad.

"Let's go," Jack said taking point.

"What about my father?"

"He'll be alright," Jack replied. "I think we should head to Hammond's house. He'll be furious but he'll be able to get Jacob out of here. Just let me do all the talking."

* * *

General Vidrine was the last person on Earth Hammond expected to see on a Saturday afternoon. Quickly getting over his surprise, Hammond allowed the General into his home.

"General Hammond, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, considering the hell I've been going through at the base," he said.

"I've read your reports about General Carter and Colonel O'Neill. You have to admit, they're taking advantage of their situation, something many of us would do if in their positions."

"Yes, I understand that. Is that why you're here?"

"No…may I sit down?"

"Oh, sorry, Sir. Please," George said escorting Vidrine into the living room.

"I came straight from the airfield, I didn't trust telling you over the phone."

"Of course, Sir. I understand."

"Where is General Carter?"

"On the base."

"Have him under guard! Make the call, please!"

"But…"

"George, Colonel Simmons is missing!"

"Shit! Do you think he's going after Jacob?"

"I have no doubt. If it wasn't for the NID, Simmons would never have been allowed back into the Air Force."

Hammond quickly dialed the phone and asked for the CO in charge. After ordering guards to be posted at Jacob's room he hung up the phone and rejoined Vidrine.

"Do you really think Simmons would risk going after Jacob? It's been what, twenty years?"

"Simmons hates and despises Carter. He went on a terror when Carter was given a symbiote!"

"But to go…"

"George, he **hates** Jacob," Vidrine snapped then sighed, "Listen, I never told Jacob this because I was never able to find the evidence to prove it…but Jacob's wife was murdered."

"What?" George asked in total disbelief.

"Wasn't it coincidental that Allison Carter died, within one week after Simmoms was kicked out of the Air Force by, at the time, Colonel Carter? I did. I read Jacob's report about the incident involving him and Simmons. So, I looked into the accident. The cab's brakes had been tampered. I never told Jacob because it would have done more harm than good. Jacob would have obsessed over finding the killer. He had two children to raise on his own; I couldn't allow him to throw his life away. And I've been keeping an eye on him through the years. Again, I came across Simmons and Carter in the late nineties. Carter's cancer was not natural. The doctors weren't smart enough to figure it out. I had a few of our specialists look into it…."

"So, Simmons wants Jacob dead. Why not go after his family? If he did it before…"

"He tried but the NID wouldn't allow it. They needed Samantha Carter to continue her work on the Stargate program. If something happened to her or her brother, the project would have suffered! The Stargate program wouldn't be where it is today if it wasn't for her!"

The phone rang and the doorbell rang at the same time.

"Go ahead," Vidrine said waving at George.

George quickly grabbed the phone and headed for the front door.

"Say that again? They're not on the base! All four of them!" he snapped just before he opened the front door.

Again Hammond was surprised. Then he was furious. He barked an order into the phone then ordered Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and Dr. Jackson to sit their asses down on his couch.

"George," Vidrine said in a hushed voice stopping Hammond at the front door. "Not a word about Allison. There's no point and it wouldn't be fair to the Carter family."

"Understood. But, they do need to know Simmons is after Jacob," George insisted.

"Of course. But we also need to find him ASAP before Simmons does."

* * *

This was one of the lowest points of Jacob's life and only the second time he had ever been arrested. At least he thought he was arrested. Sitting in the back of a police car with the handcuffs still on didn't really suggest otherwise.

He was embarrassed. Just like the first time he was arrested. Only that time the police officer took pity on him because he recognized Jacob. The officer was there assisting Jacob in pulling a woman from the wreckage of a taxicab, only to discover it was Allison and that she was dead. That night, Jacob couldn't cope. His son hated him and his daughter wouldn't talk to him. He headed to a bar, with the intention of getting drunk. Only he didn't get drunk but started a fight, then got arrested. Thankfully the officer also knew Colonel Hammond and called him.

Jacob wouldn't know what he would have done if it weren't for George. George wasn't angry. He simply took Jacob to the Hammond home. There, George helped Jacob, by just holding him, as he wept for his wife. Something he would never do in front of his children.

Only now, Jacob knew he couldn't make that call to George. He was afraid he lost his friendship with George because of the hell he's put George through the past couple of weeks. And leaving the base wasn't going to help the situation.

Nor could Jacob tell the police exactly who he was. They already assumed he stole his father's wallet. He overhead the security guard say that to one of the officers after describing what happened in the food court. The officers laughed, 'A scrawny kid beat the crap out of a guy the size of a linebacker!'

"Anything on the boy yet?" the driver asked of his partner.

"No, nothing from HQ. There wouldn't be if he's had not priors though."

"True, what about the name on the driver's license we found in his jacket?"

"Not much. His name is General Jacob Michael Carter. He's stationed at Cheyenne Mountain. Could be the boys father."

"We'll find out when we get to the station."

"You mean I'll find out."

"You know I'm not good with kids! Never have been. That's why I'm still single! You, well you have three kids…all boys!"

"Nancy still wants a girl though."

"Don't tell me you two are trying for another kid!"

"No, I said Nancy still wants a girl…that doesn't meaning we're trying to have another kid. Besides, little Zach is only six months old. We'll wait before we try again."

Jacob watched as the driver shook his head and laughed, "How do you do it? All those kids!"

"Hey, I love kids. Mine and the others I help down at the shelters."

"You're a saint, you know that right?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm a saint! Yeah, just call me Michael the Archangel!"

"So, will you take care of the boy?" the driver asked as he pulled the car to a stop.

"Sure thing."

Jacob watched the two men exit the vehicle. Michael the Archangel stayed and opened the backdoor.

"Come on kid, let's go," he smiled kindly.

He led Jacob into the station through a maze of desks until they finally came to one with all kinds of pictures of children, presumably the officer's children. He removed the handcuffs and had Jacob take a seat.

"Ok, Jake. In case you didn't know, I'm Mike. I'm going to ask you a few questions and I expect you to answer them. For starters, is Jake you're real name? And are you related to this General Carter?"

"Yes and yes," Jacob simply answered staring his hands that were resting on his lap.

"Listen Jake, I'm on your side. Many of the adults in the food court corroborate your story that the gentleman stuck his kid. And that you were defending the boy."

"Am I being arrested?"

"No. The man decided not to file charges against you."

"So he gets away with abusing his own son?" Jacob asked looking directly at the officer.

"Unfortunately for the time being, yes. The boy refused to say anything. And we can't force him to."

"Then…I only made things worse," Jacob sighed.

Mike rested his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"No you didn't boy. I've put a call in to a very good friend of mine. Well, actually she's my wife. She works in Social Services. They're sending someone to check on the boy at his home and his school. What you did was very brave. A little foolish, but very brave. Now, Jake…is General Carter your father?"

"No, not really. He's…he's an uncle," Jacob lied.

"If I call him will he be able to pick you up?"

"No, he's out of town," another lie.

"Without his wallet?"

"He works for the military. He doesn't always need to carry his wallet," Jacob truthfully replied.

"I suppose you're right. So what about your parents."

"They're dead."

"A legal guardian?"

Jacob thought about it for a moment. He knew he couldn't ask George. There was only one other person he could think off.

"Her name's Janet Fraiser. She's a Doctor in the Air Force."

* * *

When the phone rang and it was the police Janet didn't know what to think. Then when the officer mentioned Jacob's name it was all too clear. Luckily Cassie was at a friend's house for the weekend, so Janet was able to head to the station immediately.

As soon as she had Jacob alone, she was going to give him a lecture far worse than one he would ever receive from General Hammond. At least that was the plan. Plans change. When she learned what Jacob had done but more importantly, why he did it, she was no longer angry with him.

"Thank you officer. I'm sure Jacob will be more careful in the future," she smiled putting her arm around Jacob's shoulders. "Right Jacob?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said sadly.

"He's a fine boy. Take care Jacob."

"Yes, Sir. And thank you," Jacob said.

"Jacob, General Hammond is going to be furious when he founds out you're not on the base," she said escorting him to her Explorer.

"I know. If you can just drop me off at his house, I'll tell him myself."

"My…my…how the mighty have fallen!"

The voice came from behind Janet. A very familiar voice too. Jacob must have recognized it because she felt his shoulders stiffen. Both she and Jacob turned around.

"Frank Simmons, you piece of shit!" Jacob snapped angrily, stepping between Janet and Simmons. "Tell me, how does it feeling being the slime of the universe?"

"You should be careful how you speak to me, Jacob. I'm bigger than you," Simmons snickered then grabbed Jacob's arm.

"Colonel…" was all she got out of her mouth before being backhanded.

Janet was dazed and lying on the ground as she watched Jacob try to rush to her aid only to be held back by Simmons.

"Janet!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Don't worry Jacob, we'll take care of the good Doctor," Simmons smiled coldly.

"No! Leave her, you have me!" Jacob insisted.

"Sorry, too late," Simmons said then turned. "Get them in the van! Make sure you bind the both. Bind the boy's feet too. I wouldn't want the little shit to run away!"

"Yes, Sir!" two men wearing black fatigues said.

"Let her go Frank! It's me you want!" Jacob continued as he struggled to break free from one of the men in black.

"Silence him," Simmons ordered.

* * *

Jack and the others were getting worried. Jacob wasn't at the mall and Hammond was taking too long in the police station. Then things got worse when Carter recognized Janet's SUV.

"Shit," Jack whispered, checking around the Explorer. "Simmons must have taken them both."

"Maybe this isn't Janet's SUV," Daniel suggested.

"It's Janet's," Carter sighed. I put that dent in the passenger door with a shopping cart."

Jack inspected the dent.

"What, were you two racing with the shopping carts? That's one hell of a dent!" Jack exclaimed.

Carter didn't answer. And Jack didn't have a chance to question her further.

"I told you three to stay in the car!" Hammond snapped.

"Sorry, but we think Simmons already as Fraiser and Jacob," Jack informed both General Hammond and Vidrine. "This is Janet's SUV. Jacob must have called her to bail him out."

"The officer in charge of Jacob's case told us Dr. Fraiser picked Jacob up an hour ago," Hammond said sadly.

"Then we don't know where they are," Vidrine sighed.

"But we can find out," Jack said.

"How?" Vidrine asked.

"I can't say exactly," Jack said, not making eye contact with Vidrine. "But I know someone who could possibly help track Simmons down. He help me before when Carter was kidnapped by Simmons' people."

"Colonel Maybourne?" Vidrine asked.

Jack reluctantly nodded. True Maybourne was a pain but he did come through for Jack in locating Carter. And he didn't want to rat Maybourne out even though the man was a wanted criminal.

"Ok, Colonel, I understand," Vidrine said. "Do what you have to, contact Maybourne? I don't want to see anything happen to General Carter either."

"Thank you, Sir. My only wish is that we would be the ones to go in once we find Jacob and Janet," Jack sighed.

Hammond's cell phone suddenly rang.

"Daniel, when we get back to the base, send the message to Maybourne," Jack ordered.

"Just like we did before?" Daniel asked.

"It's the only way," Jack shrugged.

"We have to get back to the base!" Hammond exclaimed putting his cell phone back into his pocket. "Dr. Lee as some good news."

"Yes! There is a God!" Jack hailed. "Or, at least I hope the good news is what we're all thinking!"

* * *

Jacob was getting worried. Janet hadn't moved for more than an hour. She passed out a little while after the blow Simmons delivered. All Jacob could do was try to keep her comfortable. He used his jacket as a pillow for her head once they reached some unknown destination.

The room they were being held in looked like a storage room of some kind. The walls were concrete and there was only one door. There were no windows of any kind. Nothing to indicated where they were. However, the room was very cold.

But Jacob didn't care about his discomfort at the moment. He only worried about Janet's comfort.

They were still in town. That's all Jacob knew because they didn't travel for very long. He was blind folded the entire trip. Bound and gagged in the back of a black van. During the drive was when Janet stopped talking.

Her pulse seemed steady. Her breathing normal. Shit, he wasn't a doctor. He didn't have a clue what was normal or not.

Then there were the guards. They all thought he was a kid. Simmons didn't inform them about who he was. Jacob wondered if he could use that to his advantage. Only problem, Jacob wasn't very good at acting. That was Selmak's strong suit. She had been doing it for centuries for the Tok'ra when infiltrating the Goa'uld.

Still, Jacob had to try.

Going to the door, he could hear two guards talking outside it. Jacob tried to think of the saddest things in his life. His mother dying in his arms. Pulling his wife's body out of that cab. Looking back, he saw how Janet lay motionless. He didn't like seeing her like that.

"Help!" Jacob cried out letting the tears fall. "Please, it's my mother…please!"

There was the sound of keys then the door opened.

"What's wrong kid?" the black hair man said.

"My mother…she won't wake up! Please, she needs a doctor!"

"What the hell is Simmons doing kidnapping a mother and her boy?" the blonde haired man asked. "I didn't sign up for this shit!"

"I ordered you both to NOT go in this room!" Simmons shouted, after suddenly appearing in the doorway. "That woman is not his mother! And he is vital to our research of Goa'uld symbiotes!"

Jacob swallowed hard as the two men quickly ran out of the room past Simmons.

"That's right Jacob. I'm going to remove that symbiote of yours! After we run a few tests on you!"

'Thank God for George…he was smart enough to know to not mention that Selmak was defenseless in his reports,' Jacob sighed to himself.

Only that didn't bode well for Jacob at the moment.

"What kind of tests?" Jacob asked, holding his breath.

Simmons moved from the doorway and stepped towards Jacob but he stood his ground. Despite his size, he wasn't afraid of Simmons.

"We still need to learn more about how the symbiote heals the human body," Simmons smiled evilly. "Of course, the extent of your injuries will depend on how you respond to my questions I have about the Tok'ra. I doubt sodium penathol will work…but I may give it a try, just for the hell of it."

Simmons headed back to the door then turned back to Jacob.

"I suggest you get plenty of rest…while you can!"

Jacob finally started breathing again. Holding his breath was the only way to keep his composure. He quickly returned his attention to Janet.

"Janet…come on wake up!" he said, gently touching her bruised cheek. "I need your help!"

Janet lay as before. Unconscious. Motionless.

* * *

Something was happening. People were urgently talking! Too many were talking at once, Selmak couldn't make out what they were saying. Then she noticed someone was approaching her tank. She immediately recognized the individual was General Hammond.

She liked Hammond. He was a nice man. He always worried about those under his command. Even her, though she technically wasn't under his command. Like she was ever under anyone's command; the oldest and wisest Tok'ra didn't need to follow anyone's orders! Every so often he had dropped by to check on her and would ask Dr. Fraiser questions about her status.

His hand slowly entered the tank. Selmak wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign. Maybe Jacob finally made Hammond snap with his antics and Hammond was going to take out his frustration on her!

Only she realized Hammond would never do such a thing. He was **too** nice. Much nicer than Jacob, her grouchy host! Well, he was grouchy most of the time. Jacob did have his moments of being nice, usually when he wanted something…like coffee.

Unafraid, Selmak swam to Hammond's hand. Suddenly he grabbed her and she was quickly stuffed into a container with some of the liquid from her tank.

'That was rude!' she hissed even as the lid was being twisted on. 'Hope this means I'm getting better accommodations! That tank was too small!'

More talking, only Selmak could barely hear what they were saying now.

Then they were moving. She was jostled about within the container. It was kind of cramped inside. Not much room to stretch out. The darkness didn't bother her, she was used to it being stuffed inside human bodies for centuries.

There was a loud muffled kawooshing sound. It was the Stargate being activated. Selmak realized she was in the Gate Room! Hopefully that meant she was going to be changed back into a full-grown symbiote again.

Just one problem, she couldn't sense Jacob. Not one little tingle to indicate he was near. He would be the one holding the container, wouldn't he?

'Jacob, where are you?' she fretted as she attempted to maneuver into a more comfortable position inside the cramped container.

Selmak suddenly became very still.

'If I'm cramped now, what's going to happen when I'm bigger?'

Selmak started pushing frantically against the lid!

* * *

"Sir, what's wrong?" Carter asked as Daniel finally caught up with them in the tunnel.

"It's Selmak, she's keeps jumping around in there! She won't hurt herself will she?" Jack asked Carter.

"She'll be fine, Sir," Carter smiled.

"I hope so," Jack frowned, looking at the container.

"I sent the same message as before," Daniel informed Jack as they walked into the Gate Room.

"Hutch we need to talk?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, from Starsky. Do you think it will work again?" Daniel asked.

"We'll find out as soon as we return," Jack sighed.

"Sir, should you actually be the one carrying Selmak? She's probably still pissed about your previous encounter," Carter suggested as the chevrons were lighting up.

"Carter, I owe it to Jacob," was all Jack said then stepped forward to take point.

Daniel noticed that Jack was extremely serious. He was in full Colonel Mode! While none of them knew why Simmons wanted Jacob, they knew it was important that they find him and Dr. Fraiser. Especially when they were all aware of how Simmons worked.

"Chevron 7 locked!" Walter announced over the speaker.

The vortex extended as the wormhole engaged. No matter how many times he saw it, Daniel was still in awe at the sight. As long as he time to enjoy it and wasn't running for his life!

* * *

Teal'c carried the backpacks containing the adult size uniforms of his team. He did not want to burden them any further as they hurried to the ruins. They were extremely worried. And all were anxious to get changed back into adults. Teal'c was anxious himself to assist in searching for General Carter.

"Let's hurry!" O'Neill ordered as he started running.

No one questioned their leader. They all followed as quickly as they could. Teal'c trotted at a leisurely pass behind them, to ensure they all made it safely to the ruins.

* * *

Jack didn't have time to listen to Dr. Lee's explanation about how he managed to reverse the process. Jack snapped at the doctor to shut up. Only to apologize and blame it on the oversize clothes he was wearing. His underwear was bothering him!

Then as instructed, they entered the room. First Jack entered with Selmak still in her container, which was held firmly in his small hands. Then Carter and Daniel. The three of them came to a stop in the center of the ring.

When Jack felt the tingling sensation he immediately closed his eyes praying that Dr. Lee got the device to work correctly. He didn't want to contemplate the idea of being changed any younger. The idea of diapers terrified him as an adult as it was. Besides, that scenario wouldn't help Jacob.

There was the same hum, then darkness.

"Colonel O'Neill!" sounded a familiar voice in the darkness.

"Shouldn't we take them back to the SGC?" Dr. Lee asked.

"O'Neill wanted to be awakened immediately, as did the others!" Teal'c said.

"Teal'c!" Jack exclaimed opening his eyes. "Did it work?"

"Yes, you are again your adult self," Teal'c replied, assisting Jack to sit up.

Jack turned to see they were outside the ruins in a tent on cots. Daniel and Carter were both beginning to wake up.

"Whoa!" Jack shouted getting to his feet. "Forgot how tall I was!"

"Feels kind of weird," Carter smiled as she stood up.

"Weird? Is that a scientific term Carter?" Jack teased.

Watching Daniel slowly get to his feet, Jack realized someone was missing.

"Selmak, where is the little snake?" Jack asked as he searched around the room.

"Here," Teal'c smiled, offering the container to Jack.

"We should check to make sure she's alright, Sir," Carter insisted.

"I'm sure she could use some air too!" Jack smiled as he unscrewed the top.

The top was barely off when Selmak's head popped out of the container. Jack was so startled by her ferocious hissing and by the sight of her ugly head that he jumped back, releasing his hold on the container. Actually, he flung the container away from himself. It graciously landed on a nearby cot.

"She sounds pissed!" he exclaimed as she came out of the container…and still more of her was coming out. "Fuck, no wonder! The container was too small for her! Shit, how was I do know how big she actually was?"

"We can't leave her like that!" Daniel complained, as usual.

"I'll grab her," Jack said, going to the cranky snake.

Only Selmak reared up at him. Flippers full extended as she raised herself up on her tail.

"Whoa! Selmak…I'm sorry!" he said, trying to reach for her slowly.

Except she lashed out at his hand. Jack was quick to pull it back, immediately having a flash back to her clamped onto his nose. Jack shook the memory off.

"Just talk to her!" Carter ordered. "She understands!"

Jack gave Carter a curious look. Now, it made some wacky sense that Jacob would talk to Selmak. Thinking back, Jack realized now it wasn't so strange.

""Teal'c, do you…"

Teal'c's hand suddenly appeared near Jack's face and he saw the mini-bottle of Tequila.

"Thanks!" Jack said, grabbing it and opening the bottle.

"Jack, now isn't the time to be having a drink!" Daniel shouted.

"It's not mine!" Jack said as he held the bottle towards Selmak. "Come on girl! Look what I got for you! I knew you might be cranky, some people need coffee…you need **Tequila**!"

Jack held his arm out as far as he could stretch it, holding the bottle with just his fingers.

"Come on, it's a peace offering…take it!"

Selmak grabbed the bottle. Then Jack grabbed her. Only she obviously didn't want to be touched and flung the bottle away with a quick whip of her head.

Jack just about shit his pants when she hissed at him.

"No…no…not again!" he screamed.

* * *

It had been several hours now. Janet was worried about Jacob. He was gone when she woke up. Her headache didn't help matters. And her left cheek hurt, no doubt she had a nasty bruise there. In fact the more she worried the worse the headache got, the more her cheek stung.

Finally the door opened. One of the guards carried Jacob in his arms and gently set him down on the floor.

Janet waited until she was alone before going to him.

"Jacob," she called, checking his pulse.

She immediately noticed two of the fingers on his left hand were broken and the hand itself was swollen badly, no doubt it was broken as well. He was sweating. He was unconscious. His bottom lip had blood on it. Janet assumed he had been hit so hard that he was knocked out. A closer look and she saw teeth marks on his lip; he must have bitten it.

"Janet," he whispered as his eyes slowly opened.

"Don't move," she ordered, gently holding him down.

"Janet, we have to get out of here. Simmons doesn't realize I don't have Selmak! I'm not going to be able to go through another torture session like that. Or worse, when he discovers that I no longer have a symbiote…I'm fucked!"

"Why does he hate you?"

"Long story," Jacob smiled. "I'll tell you on one of our dates!"

"I only agreed to one date, General," she teased.

"True, but I'm hoping for more after that one!"

Janet blushed as she giggled.

"Help me up. We need to figure a way out of here," he ordered in a more serious tone.

Janet helped him to his feet and held him steady as he wobbled a little. She also noticed he was gently cradling his injured hand.

"You wouldn't have any duct tape on you?" he asked as he walked to the door.

"Duct tape?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe you could tape my fingers together or something," he said seriously.

Janet gave him a curious look.

He smiled, then laughed, "I think I saw a couple of Popsicle sticks on the floor in the hallway! You could use them as splints!"

"Glad to see Simmons hasn't dampened that sense of humor of yours!" she smiled, shaking her head.


	7. Final Chapter

Jack was just going through the motions as he numbly pushed the hot dogs around on the barbecue grill. If he had actually been paying attention to them, he would have noticed that they were completely black and on the verge of being inedible.

"Jack, I think they're done," Daniel said.

"What?" Jack asked coming out of his reverie.

Daniel merely took the tongs from Jack's hand.

"Oh, sorry," Jack sighed then turned to look at the snow covered ground behind his house.

Jack took a long drink of his beer. Normally he would be enjoying the view. But how can you enjoy much of anything when a couple of very good friends of yours were in danger and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!

"Jack, why don't we go inside, it's warmer in there," Daniel suggested.

"Fine…whatever."

Once inside, Jack ignored the concerned look from Teal'c. Jack didn't feel like talking to him at the moment as he plopped down into his favorite chair. Jack couldn't help but noticed how worried Carter was too. While she didn't say much, Jack could tell she was really worried, she had the crinkle in her forehead and she was biting the inside of her lower lip. Only there were no words he could say to easy her worries.

Actually, the mood of the entire team was down at the moment, even Daniel. It had been two days since the message was sent to Maybourne. For two days Jack moped around his house waiting. For two days the other members of his team had camped out in his living room and spare bedrooms.

There still had been no reply.

"Harry better show up, I'm getting sick of eating Hot Dogs!" Jack snapped to no one in particular.

"Yeah, why are we eating Hot Dogs for dinner…**again**?" Daniel asked as he sat on the couch beside Sam and Teal'c.

"That's about all Maybourne eats, Hot Dogs and Beer," Jack answered before he took a drink of his beer.

"Well, not all, Jack. I just don't like to be in one place very long."

"Harry, you son of a bitch!" Jack snapped as he jumped to his feet to see Maybourne eating a Hot Dog and holding a Beer while standing in the kitchen doorway. "I ought to…"

"Easy Jack," Maybourne explained. "It wasn't easy getting here. General Vidrine is in town and on the look out for me. So, I don't have much time."

"We need your help! Make time!" Jack ordered.

Maybourne shook his head as he finished off his Hot Dog. Jack wanted to deck the guy as Maybourne popped the top of his beer and guzzled half of it down in a couple of gulps. But Jack didn't want to clean up the mess he would make so he held himself in check.

"So, what can I do for you Jack?" Maybourne asked.

"Colonel Simmons kidnapped my father and Dr. Fraiser," Carter solemnly said.

"General Jacob Carter?" Maybourne asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you know him?" Jack said sarcastically. "So high, bald guy, cranky when he doesn't get his coffee. Snake in his head."

"Yes, I'm very familiar with Jacob Carter and I know about his symbiote, Selmak. The NID used to keep a close eye on him whenever he visited Earth."

"Used too?" Jack curiously asked.

"Yes, they were hoping to get a hold of his symbiote for study and to extract any information from him about the Tok'ra. Only the General was a clever man, never putting himself in a position where he could be captured. He always seemed to know when he was being watched."

"Is that why Simmons wants my father?"

"I doubt it," Maybourne frowned. "The NID have moved onto to…bigger and better things, the acquisition of a symbiote just isn't as important any more. Although, they wouldn't hesitate to take full advantage of acquiring one if the opportunity presented itself."

"That still doesn't tell us what Simmons wants with Jacob!" Jack impatiently snapped.

"General Hammond and General Vidrine won't tell us but apparently Simmons and my father have a history," Carter explained. "Can you tell us anything?"

"I'm sorry Major Carter what happened between Simmons and your father is classified. However, I can say Major, that your father is one of the most morally sound people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"That's kind of funny coming from you, Harry!" Jack scoffed.

Maybourne sighed shaking his head in frustration.

"Jacob Carter is the only man I know with such high moral values who has the balls to stand by them…no matter what! Because of what he did to Frank Simmons, Jacob probably saved hundreds of lives! I can't say what it was but I can say that Simmons is the exact opposite of Jacob. There are some things even I would never do but Simmons seemed to have no conscience. And he **never** forgave Jacob for what happened."

"Alright, so Jacob's good, Simmons' bad! We get the point! So where can we find Simmons?" Jack asked impatiently. "Not only is Jacob in trouble but so is the Doc!"

"If I know Frank, he's still in town somewhere," Maybourne said calmly. "The man never had any patience when it came to torturing his victims."

Jack saw Carter wince. Teal'c and Daniel suddenly looked even more worried than before. And Jack felt his stomach turn.

"Dr. Fraiser is probably fine. Thankfully Jacob has his sybmiote to help keep him alive," Maybourne continued.

"What if Jacob doesn't has his symbiote?" Jack asked even though he had some idea of the answer.

"Why wouldn't he have his symbiote?" Maybourne asked.

"There's been a…mishap. Jacob doesn't have his symbiote at the moment," Jack explained.

"Then we had better hurry," Maybourne insisted. "Simmons' victims don't last very long after the first couple of days."

* * *

Frank Simmons sat comfortably in the chair with his feet propped on the dusty desk. He smiled gleefully, confident in his plan to make Jacob Carter suffer even more. Once the symbiote was removed, Jacob would not be able to withstand Frank's torturing much longer. Frank was looking forward to making Jacob suffer.

Still, Frank had to give Jacob credit. Even in the body of a child, Jacob was as resilient and stubborn as ever, not giving in to the pain. Frank had badly twisted one of Jacob's fingers, so badly the guard in the room puked when he heard the sound of the bone breaking. Jacob grimaced slightly and clenched his jaw tightly but he did not cry out. Nor did he cry out after Frank broke another of Jacob's fingers.

Normally, Frank would have broken each finger on both hands. Taking his time to ensure to maximum amount of pain was inflicted on his victim. But he was over zealous because he had waited far too long to get his hands on Jacob. It was worth it, crushing Jacob's hand with a crow bar. So worth it, Frank smashed the hand a few times before Jacob finally passed out from the pain.

Frank immediately noticed the blood on Jacob's lip. To keep from crying out, Jacob bit his own lip. It was a small victory in Frank's mind. But still, it wasn't as fulfilling as seeing Jacob cry in anguish when he pulled his dead wife from that taxicab.

Tampering with the brakes was easy. Making sure Allison Carter was in that cab was easy. She often took a cab home when Jacob was held up with his superiors. Having the cab run off the road easy. Make the whole incident appear to be an accident was the hard part. But Frank pulled it off. And was rewarded by getting to watch Jacob suffer emotionally.

Jacob loved his wife, deeply. He loved his son and his daughter, deeply. Frank thought it was funny when Mark turned against his father. His own father! The death of Allison crushed the Carter family but it didn't destroy them like Frank had been hoping.

Samantha Carter would have been Frank's next target. The youngest Carter. She looked so much like her mother. Frank believed that if anything were to happen to her, it would have pushed Jacob over the edge. Only Frank didn't have the opportunity to deal with her until she was already an adult. By then it was too late. The Stargate program was beginning to get off the ground and the NID were extremely interested in what the program had to offer. As a result, Samantha Carter was off limits.

Then Jacob was off limits. The bastard was on his deathbed! The lucky son of a bitch blended with a Tok'ra symbiote. That REALLY pissed Frank off when he found out about it. But Frank learned to be patient, somewhat. He bided his time, hoping for an opportunity. And it finally happened.

After two days of torturing Jacob, Frank was eager for the procedure to be over. The NID would have a symbiote and Frank would finally have his revenge. The universal was out of whack, just the way Frank preferred things.

"That was fast!" Simmons grinned, as the man in his surgical scrubs approached.

"Is this a joke?"

"What?"

"That kid! He has no symbiote! He hasn't had one for some time!"

"What?" Simmons asked in disbelief as he got to his feet. "Are you sure?"

"Look at the ultrasound yourself! Even his blood only has trace amounts of naquada which indicates he has not had a symbiote within him for nearly four weeks."

"This is preposterous!"

"No, this is fucking wrong! He's just a kid! How can you torture a kid? His hand is badly broken! The fact that it hasn't healed by now should have told you that he had no symbiote. Even the bruises on his face and body are still there! You've gone to far this time Frank! I'm sorry…I can't be a part of this anymore!"

"You won't have to be then," Simmons sneered as the doctor walked away.

Simmons pulled out his gun and fired. Immediately a couple of the guards came racing down the hall.

"Get rid of that," Simmons ordered.

* * *

Jack put a fist up, signaling the team to stop. He thought he heard a gun being fired possibly a handgun of some kind.

'I guess that means Harry was right,' Jack thought to himself as he signaled for Carter to proceed down the steps to the basement door.

When Jack first saw the building he thought Harry was joking. The building was an empty shell. No floors, only four, three story high walls and a foundation. However, beneath the foundation was a basement.

And a single man was guarding the door to the basement. He was easily incapacitated without alerting anyone to SG-1's presence.

With the location verified, Jack informed General Hammond of their location. They were going to wait for back up. However, the gun shot changed Jack's mind.

After a few hand signals, the team was ready. Jack nodded and Carter opened the door.

* * *

The sedative was beginning to wear off, much to Janet's relief. Jacob had been down too long as far as she was concerned and feared his heart may stop beating. She remained by his side, constantly monitoring his pulse and his breathing.

A small smiled shined on her face when he finally opened his eyes.

"No, lie still," she ordered when he tried to move.

"How long?" he asked, blinking his eyes.

"Couple of hours," she sighed.

"Did they operate?"

"No. I checked the back of your neck when you were brought back. It's fine."

"I told that doctor to do an ultrasound to see that I didn't have a symbiote. I guess he actually listened," Jacob smiled weakly.

"Jacob, what will Simmons do now?"

Jacob started to answer the question but was interrupted when Simmons and a few guards entered the room. Janet was pulled away from Jacob who, despite the fact that he was still under the effects of the sedative, fought and struggled ferociously. But it was pointless, Simmons was bigger and the guard easily held Jacob still.

"Colonel! You can't give him any more drugs!" Janet said, seeing a needle in Simmons' hand. "The sedative hasn't worn off, you could kill him!"

"Don't worry Dr. Fraiser, I'm sure you'll monitor him and warn me of any problems," Simmons smiled.

Jacob winced when Simmons jabbed the needle into his arm. Janet watched helplessly as the drug was injected.

"That was a dirty trick, not telling me that you no longer had your symbiote," Simmons growled. "At least all is not lost. I can extract what information I need from you more easily now. Then I can kill you...slowly."

Janet cheered on the inside when Jacob spit right in Simmons' eye.

Simmons quickly raised his hand and stuck Jacob across the face. Jacob slowly turned his face towards Simmons and glared. That glare would have scared the shit out of any man or woman on Earth. Expect for Simmons who chuckled softly as he and the guards left the room.

"Why does he hate you? And don't give me that classified bullshit!" she demanded.

"Frank and I go way back. I was a Colonel. He was a Lieutenant under my command. The incident occurred during my final black ops mission. The last time I went into the field," Jacob paused, grimacing as he tried to sit comfortably on the ground. "We were in Southeast Asia. My unit came to a village; we were looking for our target who could give us the information our government needed. We found him. I questioned the man for an hour. I spoke to him in his own language, gently trying to persuade him to give us the information we needed."

"You…gentle!"

"Janet, I'm not always a bastard! I can be nice…when necessary," he smiled. "Anyway, this guy was scared shitless. And not because of our presence. I think his own government was after him and he was there trying to save his family. We got there before they had time to escape. He even asked for my help."

"What happened?" Janet asked when he stopped and stared blankly at the far wall.

"I was talking with my second in command. We were discussing the possibility of helping this man and his family. He was going to tell us what we wanted to know, if we helped his family. Shit…I was going to help whether he told us or not. To be honest, the information we wanted him to tell us wasn't that vital. I thought the whole mission was bullshit from the start. But Frank…God…if I had only known he was that sick and twisted…I never would have accepted him on my team. The man's insane."

"While we were talking, I didn't notice Frank leave the unit. He decided to do his own kind of interrogating. Frank killed the man's son and daughter before I could stop him."

Janet gasped.

Jacob banged his head against the wall, hard.

"Fuck…I should have shot Frank when I had the chance!"

"But that's not you Jacob. You would have become like Frank if you did that," Janet added.

"I know. Instead, he was arrested. I reprimanded him. Got him kicked out of the Air Force, something he took **very** personally. Apparently, he had political ambitions. He was VERY ambitious. And apparently, he had friends in high places. While his political career was stopped before it began, his friends were able to get him reinstated into the Air Force. The reprimand is a permanent black flag on his file, even to this day. I made sure of that! And I didn't care who I pissed off to make it stick!"

"You're a good man Jacob," she smiled.

"Thanks, I try my best," he grimaced, grinding his teeth.

"How's your hand?" she asked, noticing he was holding it close to his chest.

"Hurts like a mother fucker!"

"Jacob!"

"Sorry, it hurts really bad," he smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jacob didn't answer her question. Instead he blinked his eyes rapidly and he appeared like he was trying to focus them on something, only they weren't focusing.

"Whoa…I think the drug's finally taking effect!"

"What did he give you?" she asked.

"Some form of truth serum."

"How do you know?"

"I've been injected with the stuff before."

Janet was tempted to ask when that happened but decided against it. She had more important matters to worry about like how the hell they were going to get out of there. Jacob's time was almost up.

"Dying isn't so bad," Jacob smiled. "I did it once. I could do it again."

"Jacob, you shouldn't be thinking that way."

"How else am I supposed to think? Frank will be back in a soon. Ask his questions, of which I will be answering without a hitch. Then I will die by something that's slow and painful. A bullet in the gut, comes to mind."

"Jacob, please," she pleaded, nearly on the verge of tears.

He blinked a few times as he looked at her. Then he smiled.

"Don't cry Janet. Your eyes are much more beautiful when you don't have tears in them."

"I guess your right, the drug is working," she chuckled.

"Oh, I would have eventually told you that! But the drug is making me more relaxed. The drug basically helps you to relax and you tend to speak your mind."

"I know how the drug works, Jacob."

"Like now…you have nice legs too!"

"Jacob, I think you better be quiet."

"Sorry, Janet…I really like you. I can't wait to be an adult again. At least I hope I get changed back into an adult. I don't think I can wait eight years to make love with you!"

Janet wasn't sure if she should laugh or be angry. But when Jacob's face turned bright red she smiled.

"Oops, I guess I shouldn't have said that!" he giggled covering his mouth.

"Not exactly what a woman wants to hear. You haven't even given me flowers yet," she teased.

"Oh, you'll get them," he smiled. "On our date. But don't worry, I won't mind if we don't have sex on our first date."

"But you won't mind if we do either?"

"Right," he replied then turned red again. "Janet…I think I better shut up now. You may not want to go on that date with me if I keep speaking my mind."

Janet laughed uncontrollably at him. Jacob started laughing at himself too.

There was suddenly a lot of commotion outside in the hall. Gunfire sounded close by. Both Janet and Jacob quickly became quiet. Janet helped Jacob to his feet. Even under the influence of the drug, she noticed he stood between her and the door. Couldn't blame him for being protective. It was part of the man he was. It was also nice to know he was willing to put himself in harms way for her.

A loud thud hit the door then another and another. Accompanied by a lot of grunting and growling. Then there was silence. The sound of keys being used and the doorknob wiggled. Then the knob turned slowly.

"You two decent?" an annoying and familiar voice sounded as the door slowly opened.

"Jack!" Jacob said excitedly, whereas Janet merely groaned in disgust.

"Found them!" Jack shouted down the hall. "Jacob, you look like shit!"

"Thanks Jack. You look…old! I didn't realize you had so much gray hair. I think you have more gray than I do!"

"That's because I have more hair than you Jacob. Really, can't Selmak do something about that?"

"I already asked her that questioned. She laughed at me and said I was nuts!"

"So, Doc, how are you doing? Nice shiner!" Jack exclaimed pointing to her bruised cheek.

"I see you've been taking care of Selmak, nice black and blue nose!" Janet fired back.

"She likes me," he shrugged.

"Really, Jack, that's not what she told me," Jacob scoffed.

Janet quickly covered Jacob's mouth before he said something he was going to regret. Jack just made a curious face at her.

"Don't ask," she said shaking her head.

"Janet, I'm fine!" Jacob protested pulling her hand away from his mouth.

"Whatever you two have been talking about, I just hope I'm invited to the wedding!" Jack smiled.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed as she hurried through the door.

"Sammy! Wow, are you really that tall?"

"Is he alright?" Sam immediately asked.

"He's fine Sam. A little beat up. His hand is broken but otherwise, he's fine," Janet explained.

"He looks drunk," Jack observed.

"They drugged me. Simmons was going to extract some information about the Tok'ra from me. I was explaining to Janet that's what Frank likes to do before he shoots you in the head…or the back…or wherever his warped mind conjures up! The guy's an asshole!"

"Dad, maybe you should let us help you," Sam insisted trying to take hold of his good hand.

"Sam I'm fine. I was just telling Janet I'm fine," he said then whispered to Sam. "After I get changed back, Janet and I are going to have sex!"

"Dad! Jacob!" Sam, Janet and Jack exclaimed.

"What?" Jacob shrugged then suddenly passed out falling backwards onto the floor.

"Well, too bad that didn't happen a little sooner," Jack said, making Janet smile.

As he picked Jacob up into his arms, Daniel suddenly appeared in the doorway, anxious and out of breath.

"Simmons got away! Teal'c and I thought we had him corned but apparently he had an escape plan!" Daniel huffed and puffed.

"We'll get him another time," Jack said confidently. "We've got what we came for. Let's get them back to the base."

* * *

Selmak felt him, her host, Jacob. He was getting closer. She excitedly showed off her flippers to Jacob as he came to a stop by her tank.

"I see you have your flippers back girl," he smiled sticking his hand inside her tank.

She affectionately entwined her now full-grown self around his hand.

"Wow! I didn't realize how big you were. What are you, 24 inches long?"

'What?' she exclaimed, popping her head out from beneath the surface.

"Oh, beg your pardon, 24 and a half inches," Jacob chuckled.

Selmak spat some liquid from the tank at him and playfully splashed him with her flipper.

"Ok, Ok. Janet just has to take care of my hand then Jack and the others are taking me to the planet to get changed back. There's so much I want to share with you."

"General Carter, Dr. Fraiser is ready to take X-Rays of your hand."

"Thank you nurse. I'll be there in a moment."

'Hand, X-Ray?' Selmak asked, quickly exiting the tank and checking out Jacob's other hand. 'Jacob, what happened? It's broken in several places!'

"I know, I got hurt…again. I'm sure it's broken. It got whacked with a crowbar a few times! Janet wants to see how bad and set the bones before I get changed back," Jacob sighed. "Then when I return you and I can do our blending thing and you can fix me right up…again!"

'Are you going to have to good doctor watch over us?' Selmak chuckled.

"Is it alright if I have Janet watch us?"

Selmak quickly nodded.

"Are you sure? She's not Tok'ra."

'Of course I'm sure! You idiot!'

Jacob leaned closer and whispered, "I think she likes me!"

Selmak slapped him with her tail.

'Of course she does, dumb ass!' she hissed and clicked at him.

"Ow, that wasn't very nice! I have a bruise there on my cheek! You better be nice to me! I was nice to you! Who else made sure you got your Tequila? Who made sure your tank was the right temperature?"

'Oh, alright, I'll be nice…for awhile! But don't you get used to it, Jacob Carter!'

* * *

Jack looked down at Jacob as they came to a stop just outside the ruins. He couldn't tell if Jacob was happy or not. He seemed deep in thought.

"Jack, I asked you to take me because I wanted to talk with you privately," Jacob sighed.

"Is everything ok? How's the hand?"

"It hurts but I've had worse," Jacob smiled. "But I wanted to talk about Sam."

"Oh," Jack swallowed.

"I know you have feelings towards my daughter. And I know I've made it clear that I don't want you and my daughter involved romantically."

"Yes, you did make that point…**repeatedly**," Jack replied thinking back to how many times he got his ass kicked by Jacob.

"I'm not apologizing for the way I acted. I would do it again. But the point I'm trying to make is that eventually the decision is up to Sam. If she, for some **insane** reason, chooses to be with you then I'm ok with it."

Inwardly Jack sighed thinking the worse. Although, he would never pursue Carter. He still believed she deserved better than himself.

"However, and this is a big one Jack," Jacob said seriously. "If it came to that…you better not break my little girl's heart! You think I beat the crap out of you before. As an adult I can do far worse! And I'll have my own personal strength enhancing symbiote in there cheering me on! Understand?"

"Yes, Sir. I understand perfectly. But I would like to add one thing as well."

"Go ahead," Jacob said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Don't break Janet's heart!" Jack warned.

Jacob blinked in surprise and his arms fell to his sides.

"She's everyone's friend. She's like a little sister we all want to protect. Even though I know she can handle herself. Just…don't hurt her. Else, I'm the one who's liable to end up getting the brunt of her anger when she stabs me in the ass with a needle."

Jacob laughed. So did Jack.

"Jack, I promise I'll take good care of her. But…we haven't even gone out on a date yet? I'm not sure she'll like me when I change back. I'm not so easy on the eyes you know."

"Jacob, she's already seen you humiliate yourself several times. And you totally embarrassed yourself while under the influence to that truth serum. So, she's already seen you at your worst!"

"Thanks for reminding me, Jack. I was trying to forget about what I told her!"

"For crying out loud! When's the last time you ask a woman out on a date?"

"Reagan was President, his second term, she was a leggy red head," Jacob smiled. "We had some fun!"

"Jacob…" Jack shook his head. "You poor man. You've been out of the loop for too long! Listen, Janet's going to be there for your re-blending with Selmak, right?"

"Yeah…but…"

"No buts! This is what you do. Promise her about that date. Don't ask, just give her the date and time. Before she has a chance to respond kiss her!"

"Jack, that's kind of aggressive. I don't want to force my tongue down her throat, I want to be romantic with her. Janet deserves that. She wants flowers!"

"Sounds like you don't need my advice then," Jack smiled then rubbed Jacob on the head. "For luck!"

"Jack!" Jacob growled making Jack laugh.

"Let's go before Dr. Lee and his team begin wonder what's taking so long."

A few minutes later, Jack was talking with Dr. Lee while Jacob was changing into his adult clothes. He had to refrain from laughing when Jacob came out with an oversized black T-shirt and pair of green fatigues on. Jack must have been smiling because Jacob gave him that glare that scares the piss out of everyone.

Although now, after the past few weeks, Jack won't ever be afraid of that glare again. Not after having gotten to know Jacob very well. No, now Jack had a new worry…keeping Carter happy, even if they were just friends. He didn't want to risk her being unhappy and Jacob finding out about it!

"General Carter, all you have to do is walk into the room like before," Dr. Lee explained. "The process will be reversed and you'll wake up a little while."

Jacob nodded then walked into the room. After a few moments, Jack watched as Jacob was enveloped by the light. Jack squinted his eyes until the light disappeared.

"Ok, let's get him on a stretcher and back to the SGC," Jack ordered.

'Too bad you couldn't keep your hair,' Jack joked to himself looking down at Jacob on the floor.

* * *

Janet carefully studied Jacob's features while he slept. As an adult, he looked so different. It was the hair…or the lack of it. He wasn't as scrawny. Same slender frame but his arms were definitely those of a strong man. Janet noticed his hands were large for a man his size.

'What am I thinking? He's my best friend's father!'

That realization suddenly set in. Janet was only a year older than Sam was! And Janet had a date with Sam's father! Janet still couldn't believe that happened.

But Jacob was a Tok'ra and according to Jack and Daniel, Jacob was a teenager in Tok'ra years. She wasn't sure how to take that. Especially the way Jack and Daniel were smiling. Then Jack told her something that made her think this whole thing could be worth it.

"_Go easy on him Janet, he really likes you. He's not like other guys. I know the whole age issue probably scares you but think of it this way. He's experienced! He knows how to treat a lady. And I know for a fact that he wants to treat you the way you deserve._"

"The way I deserve," she said out loud.

Jacob's eyes suddenly opened. He appeared a little startled but quickly recovered when he saw her. He smiled. It was a small smile, like he was unsure. But she definitely recognized that smile.

"How are you feeling General?" she asked taking his wrist in her hand and checking his pulse.

"I'm fine."

"Good, your pulse is steady and strong. I put a new splint on your hand as a precaution."

"Thank you," he sighed inspecting his hand. "It should only take Selmak a few hours to repair the bones once we blend. Same for my bruises."

"Shall we proceed with the blending now?" Janet asked.

"Looks like we better. Selmak appears a little too anxious," he smiled.

Janet turned to Selmak had her head propped on the rim of the tank and looking their direction.

"Can she see from that distance?" Janet asked.

"Not really, but she can sense me. I think she has something she desperately wants to share with me," he said as he sat up.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, I have loads to share with her," he grinned.

"I'll get her then," Janet smiled.

As Janet and a nurse rolled the small table towards Jacob, Selmak began swimming excitedly around the tank. She was doing loops and whirls, even figure eights.

"Show off!" Janet whispered to Selmak whereupon Janet received a quick splash in the face.

Jacob roared with laughter. Janet never heard the man laugh like that before as an adult. He actually had a nice laugh.

"I'm glad we could entertain you General, even if it was at my expense," she smiled bring the table to a stop.

"I'm sorry Janet," he chuckled. "You have to be careful what you say to Selmak. She has spunk too!"

Janet wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or not. She was often described as spunky, or a firecracker. Usually by those jerks she went out on a date with. The same jerks who tried ramming their tongues down her throat while groping her.

She quickly dismissed the nurse. Jacob suddenly became very quiet and got to his feet. Janet assumed he was going to pull the tank closer the infirmary bed.

"I'm sorry Janet. I didn't mean to offend you," he spoke softly and sincerely.

So sincerely she was surprised and didn't know what to say to him. She suddenly felt awkward in his presence. She never felt like that in any man's presence.

"Do you need me to watch or anything?" she asked clearing her throat.

"Just take my vital signs," he sighed. "But there should be no problems. Selmak and I are both healthy. The blending should only take a few minutes. My hand shouldn't hinder her in anyway."

"May I ask…"

"Why you and not a Tok'ra?"

Janet nodded.

"You're still my doctor. I trust you more than anyone else…with the exception of my own daughter."

Janet smiled nervously. And wondered why she was suddenly so nervous. That wasn't like her at all.

"Janet…" he started to say gently taking hold of her hand.

Her stomach fluttered and she suddenly couldn't breathe. He had this intensity in his eyes she never saw before. Nor had seen from any other man. But when he glanced around the room he seemed hesitant. She was surprised, he always seemed so sure of himself. Still holding her hand, he quickly pulled the curtains, giving them that privacy.

"What is it?" she finally managed to speak.

"There's one last experience I want to have. Something that's all my own and not something I have to share with my symbiote…at least for the moment," he smiled warmly.

Unsure of what he wanted she asked him what it was. His response was surprising but only for a moment.

His lips were tender against hers. No rush, just a gentle touch. Even his arms moved with slow, deliberation as he pulled her closer against him. There was no lustful probing of his hands. No forcing his tongue down her throat. No, it was the kind of kiss a woman expects from a man who knows what he's doing and how to treat a woman. A gentleman, not some mindless ape.

Even after their lips parted, she was content to just be in his arms with her head against his chest. This felt so right. How could she have had those doubts before? She wrapped her arms around him and felt a long sigh escape his body.

"I was hoping that's how you would feel," he whispered resting his head on hers.

"So, I guess this means we're still going on that date?"

"You bet," he smiled placing his hand beneath her chin. "Next weekend, if you can make it. George has already made arrangements for the car to be transported to San Diego."

"San Diego?"

"The weather will be perfect there. There's this great Sushi Restaurant on the beach. Don't worry, I've already made the travel arrangements. The hotel suite has two bedrooms. And Jack volunteered to watch Cassie for the weekend."

"Jacob, I don't know what to say!" she gasped.

"Janet, you are a very beautiful woman. You deserve the best."

"You sure don't let a woman catch her breath do you?"

"No," he smiled devilishly.

Janet blushed. She could feel the redness creep into her cheeks and ears. And he noticed because he smiled and gently caressed her face. Oh, she had it bad. Not only did her stomach have butterflies but also her knees felt weak.

"We should get started," he smiled. "I think we put on enough of a show for Selmak."

Janet turned to see Selmak propped on the rim of the tank, intently watching them.

"What does Selmak think about you and me?" Janet asked.

"Selmak will be thrilled. She tried setting me up with you before!"

"Christmas, you and I were getting more eggnog and you suddenly said I was a lovely lady."

"Actually, Selmak said it, using **my** voice, in an attempt to try to get something started."

"Is that why you turned bright red?" Janet teased.

"Yes, I couldn't believe she did that," he smiled.

Janet noticed he blushed a little right now. He was more adorable when he blushed from embarrassment. At least he was able to laugh at himself.

"Shall we get started?" she asked.

* * *

Jacob lay still on his back while Janet gently set Selmak down on his chest. Then he felt Janet's hand slip into his. He smiled and nodded, giving her hand a gently squeeze.

"Ok, Selmak, I'm ready," he said then kept his mouth open for her.

He hated this part. It scared the shit out of him that first time. He never thought he was going to have to go through it again. And again, Selmak was kind enough to make it a quick jump into his mouth and through the soft tissue at the back of his throat.

Darkness surrounded him momentarily. Then he was bombarded with her experiences from the past month. Her fleeing him for fear of killing him. The nearly disastrous tank tipping incident. The joy she felt when holding on to Jack's nose, both times. Even all the times he talked with her, he was now able to feel what emotions she was going through during those times. Her anger and frustration, and her abundance of love she felt towards him. How sad she was for not being able to do more. And finally, how happy she was he and Janet were finally together.

'I missed you too old girl,' he told her as she was absorbing all of his experiences.

Her response was to send her warmth and affection through their emotional bond. It filled every fiber of his being and hers.

'I am so proud of you Jacob! You and Janet finally got together! That means we can finally have sex!'

'Selmak!'

'You're such a prude!'

Jacob mentally shook his head and sighed.

'But I can give you the unique perspective of what it's like for a girl!' she chirped excitedly.

Jacob groaned.

'Selmak, Selmak, Selmak…what am I going to do with you?'

'Come on Jacob, I haven't had sex in **centuries**!'

'Honestly, Selmak, centuries? You're so full of shit!'

'Oh, alright I was exaggerating…it's been **decades** since I last had sex!

'Selmak, please! Janet and I will **not** be having sex on our little weekend get away!'

'Not if I have anything to do with it!' she teased.

'Behave! No hanky panky with MY girlfriend! Listen, I want to treat Janet right. Give her flowers, take her to a nice restaurant. Pamper her. Then, and only if she is willing, I will make love with her not have sex!'

'Sex, making love…who cares!'

'I CARE!'

Suddenly Jacob's head was filled with laughter. Selmak's laughter. She was teasing him. He fell for it every time. He never used to be so gullible.

'Only with me Jacob, only with me,' she laughed sensing his thoughts.

Jacob opened his eyes to see Janet was still there. She was smiling at him and still holding his hand.

"What's the big smile for?" she asked.

"Selmak is so excited about our date," he said sitting up. "She can't wait to go for a ride in the car."

'Jacob!'

'Selmak, I am not telling Janet you are a sex crazy symbiote! Do you want to scare her off?'

'No!'

'Good, behave.'

"So, when do you have to leave?" Janet asked, unaware of the internal conversation between Jacob and Selmak.

"Immediately," he sighed taking both her hands into his. "Will…will you see me off with the others?"

"I don't know Jacob," she said nervously.

"Sam's going to find out sooner or later, if she hasn't already figured it out. I did already blurt out that you and I would be having sex sometime in our future. Jack and Daniel already know. George…well, he knows I'll treat you right."

'Don't make her Jacob. If she doesn't want to,' Selmak suggested.

Jacob sighed feeling a little disappointed.

"If you don't want to be there, I understand," he smiled. "I'll stop by after I change to say my goodbye to you."

Janet nodded. After getting to his feet they embraced for a long moment. Then he kissed her on her bruised cheek and left. When he returned fifteen minutes later, she wasn't in the infirmary.

'Maybe I scared her,' he said to Selmak.

'After that kiss! No way!' Selmak replied as Jacob slowly headed to the Gate Room.

Still, Jacob was a little disappointed. And he was so surprised. His feelings for Janet were much stronger than he anticipated.

'She just sneaked into that heart of yours, didn't she?' Selmak asked. 'You don't have to tell her you love her, not yet.'

Yes, he did love her. He just didn't realize how much until now.

When he reached the Gate Room, he found the Gate had just been activated. His friends were there as was his daughter.

"George, sorry to be such a pain in the ass," Jacob smiled shaking his friend's hand. "I left a check on your desk. It should cover all the damage I caused."

"I'm just glad everything turned out alright," George joked. "I didn't want to contemplate what would happen if you were stuck like that!"

Jacob shook his head and moved to Jack.

"It was fun, Jack!" he said as the two embraced like brothers.

"Same here Jacob. Don't worry, I'll be paying Hammond as well. Oh…so sorry, Selmak! It was an accident."

"Apologize accepted. Just quit calling Selmak a snake," Jacob said.

"Can't promise anything but I'll try," Jack smiled.

"Daniel, you're still a geek," Jacob said shaking Daniel's hand. "But at least you're a good sport about it."

"Thanks Jacob. Take care," Daniel smiled.

"Sam," Jacob smiled taking his daughter into his arms and holding her tight. "Too bad we can't share this experience with Mark."

"He would have gotten a kick out of seeing you with hair!"

"I do kind of miss it," he said sliding his hand over his smooth head. "Take care kid. See you soon."

"You too Dad," she smiled.

As Jacob was slowing turning to head up the ramp he spotted Janet at the doorway. She was hesitant at first. When he moved towards her she was quick to rush into his open arms. Her lips were quickly to find his as they embraced tightly.

Jacob felt a rush of heat flow through him when her tongue briefly touched his. Then she was bold enough to start sucking on his tongue.

When they finally parted, she had this wicked smile on her face.

"I'll see you next week," he smiled back.

'Jacob, we are definitely going to get lucky next weekend!' Selmak cheered excitedly as Jacob was kissing Janet's hand and said goodbye.

'Selmak…is that all you think about?'

'No. But now that you have a girlfriend…'

'**SELMAK**!'


End file.
